It's Still Rock and Roll to Me
by thefangirloftheopera27
Summary: Following the path of Lucas and Maya's shift from friendship to something more. Loosely follows canon to a certain point! Title comes from a Billy Joel song.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Still Rock and Roll to Me.**

I know I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but this one has been sitting with me in my head for quite some time. I originally wanted to make this a one shot, but didn't think that would do it justice! Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)

Lucas Friar had only been in New York for a few weeks, and today was his first day at the new school. He was able to convince his parents to let him take the subway, leaving the house early so he'd have plenty of time to get there, even if he missed his stop. He boarded the subway and sat down on the seat, comic book in hand and his iPod on shuffle. He rode along, occasionally glancing up to make sure he didn't miss the stop for his new school. He looked up from his comic book when the last notes of his favorite song faded from his ears. His eyes caught the sight of a blonde haired girl wearing an ACDC shirt and a bright smile, standing beside a brunette, both looking over at him. He couldn't help but smile as the blonde started walking towards him. He removed his earbuds as she approached him.

"Hi! I'm Maya. You're really cute! We should hang out sometime…" he still hadn't had a chance to say a word to her as she proceeded to profess her love for him and then dump him in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help the puzzled look on his face as she walked back over to her friend. He wasn't sure what exactly just happened, but his mama taught him that he should always be polite and speak when he's spoken to. His stop was approaching, so Lucas stood up and walked over to the blonde and the brunette, smiling as he approached them. The brunette had a big cheesy grin on her face, awkwardly laughing as he stopped to stand right in front of them. "Hi Maya, I'm Lucas. I like your shirt. You're really cute too." He said with a wink and a nod of his head as he stepped off the subway and walked away. Over his shoulder he heard the brunette shout "I'M RILEY!"

* * *

It turned out that Maya and Riley went to the same school that he did. He shares the same history class with them, which is taught by Riley's dad. He likes the class, but Mr. Matthews is always trying to get rid of him, which probably has something to do with Riley awkwardly giggling every time she walks by him. He hopes that one day she'll be able to talk to him as friends without giggling, but he likes that he and Maya have a kind of teasing game going back and forth.

* * *

He's not really sure exactly why, but every time Maya teases him he can't help but feel a funny feeling in his stomach. He asks Maya and Riley if they plan on going to the dance, and he can't help but chuckle when Maya says, "He'll be the one in the cowboy hat going like this," before doing a silly jig he remembers seeing Cletus do at the rodeo a few years ago. He decides to wear a cowboy hat to the dance and brings a rose to give to Maya. The look on her face when she realizes that he actually enjoys the game they play with each other makes him smile.

* * *

They're working on their history projects about the 1960s when she finds out that his great grandfather was a country singer. Even though his family moved here from Texas he had hoped that he could keep the cowboy jokes and nicknames to a minimum. When Riley gave Maya the guitar and she sang the song about Bucky McBoing Boing he knew that the cowboy names were here to stay.

* * *

They'd all hung out together, Riley, Maya, Farkle, and him. They'd spent time together at the bakery, at Riley's house, and at Farkle's house, but never at his or at Maya's house. When Mr. Matthews decided that they would have their own muffin business, he knew that they would need to work together to make their business successful, so he invited Maya to his house so they could make muffins.

They decided to meet at Maya's locker and walk to Lucas's house together as soon as school ended so they could get started making the muffins for their company. Lucas walked out of his math class and walked towards Maya's locker, seeing Riley trying to talk to Maya as Maya was busy putting her things in her locker. He couldn't help but overhear Maya's voice as she responded back to whatever Riley was saying. "… Riles, we're literally going to be making muffins… He doesn't wanna go out with me… Yes, I'll invite you to the wedding when I marry anyone besides Lucas… I'll call you when I get home tonight." Lucas decided that was enough eavesdropping and walked up to the pair, making his presence known. "Hey." He announced, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. He smiled at both Maya and Riley. "Ready to go?" He asked Maya.

"Yep. The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner I can get home and binge watch Red Planet Diaries." Maya answered.

Lucas smirked and waved goodbye to Riley and Farkle as they walked out the front door of the school and headed towards the subway to head to his house.

* * *

They didn't really talk the entire way to his house, only the quietly whispered "thanks" from Maya when Lucas caught her when she stumbled as someone bumped into her on the subway. Neither of the mentioned that his hand stayed there on the small of Maya's back until they reached the stop that led to his house.

Maya was surprised when Lucas grabbed her hand and headed towards his apartment building. He continued to hold her hand as they walked up the two flights of stairs to his apartment, only dropping it once they reached the front door of his apartment as he dug his keys out of his pocket.

* * *

"Alright Huckleberry, what kind of muffins are we trying to make?" Maya asked as they walked in the front door of his apartment.

Before Lucas could respond a shout of "Luke, honey, is that you?" rang out through the apartment.

"Yes Mama, it's me, and I brought a friend." Lucas responded back as he took Maya's jacket from her and placed it on the hook by the door.

Lynn Friar walked out of the kitchen and saw Lucas and Maya standing in the hallway. "Well hey darlin'! I'm Lynn, and you must be Maya. You're just a pretty as you sound from the stories I've been told, and I heard you have good taste in music too."

Maya smiled and shot a glance towards Lucas, whose face was turning red. "Uh, mama, we're here because we have to make muffins for school."

"Well you're in luck, I just got back from the store and we have all the ingredients for those berry oat muffins that I was gonna make for brunch on Sunday. Y'all can just make them and use those."

"Thank you, Mrs. Friar." Maya said with a smile as she followed Lucas into the kitchen.

"Thanks mama."

"If y'all need any help, just let me know." Lynn said before walking away.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Maya looked up at Lucas with a smirk. "So… you talk about me with your mom? And she thinks I have good taste in music? Is this because I wrote a country sound about you, Huckleberry?"

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck and let out a slight chuckle. "I might have told my parents about how we first met, and how you told me that I was cute. And the good taste in music is because you were wearing an ACDC shirt when I first met you."

"I find it hard to believe that you listen to anything but country music. You have a country singing great grandfather, and you wore a cowboy hat to the school dance."

"You'd be surprised at the things you don't know about me." He responded.

Maya didn't say anything back, she just walked over to the sink to wash her hands so they could get started.

* * *

They gathered all the ingredients and got everything ready to start making the muffins. After almost 2 hours they had made more than 90 muffins, and they were both covered in flour and muffin ingredients. Sometime in the middle of the muffin making, Lucas turned on the radio and Maya was surprised to hear Lucas singing along to the sounds of Aerosmith. It really surprised her when he attempted to sing the really high part of " _Dream On_ " using the wooden spoon as a microphone and he actually didn't sound that bad.

Maya couldn't stop the laughter and the smile that kept bubbling up as they danced around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess that they'd made while making the muffins. "This has actually been a pretty fun way to spend a Tuesday afternoon."

Lucas's mother walked into the kitchen and smiled when she noticed the two teens laughing and joking around. "Well I'm about to start cooking supper, you're more than welcome to stay for supper, darlin'."

"I appreciate the offer, but I really should probably get going." Maya replied.

"Nonsense. I won't take no for an answer! Besides, its Taco Tuesday, and Lucas told me how much you love tacos." Lynn responded.

"Well alright, I guess I'll stay for supper." Maya relented.

Lucas smiled as Maya agreed to stay for supper.

"Ooh! And you'll finally get to meet Luke's dad, Mark!"

* * *

"… and then, Luke jumped off the porch of Pappy Joe's ranch and broke his arm! My little daredevil son. He couldn't play piano for weeks!" Lynn said with a chuckle.

"We were all convinced that Luke did that so he wouldn't have to help out with the chores on the farm." Mark Friar replied, winking towards his son.

"I was 9! And besides, that was the summer I learned how to cook. Grammy Jean wouldn't take a broken arm as an excuse to not help out somehow." Lucas responded with a laugh.

"Your brother was so mad that he had to spend all summer taking care of all the horses while you got to stay inside in the air conditioning." Mark Friar laughed.

"Yeah, John didn't talk to me for days after I broke my arm, I'm pretty sure he was just feeling guilty that he dared me to jump and I ended up breaking my arm." Lucas replied.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" Maya exclaimed, face still smiling from laughing at all of the Friars' stories.

"Yep, I have an older brother, Johnathan. He's 5 years older than me. He's at University of Tennessee, but he'll be in town for fall break." Lucas answered.

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Maya said, placing her hand on Lucas's arm, the two older Friars watching the exchange between the two teens with faint smiles on their faces.

The clock on the wall chimed 8:30. "Oh my gosh, it's already 8:30! I should really get going!" Maya announced, jumping up from her seat at the table. "Thank you so much for having me over for dinner!"

"Well thank you for staying and visiting with us, Darlin'. You're more than welcome to come over and visit any time." Lynn Friar said as she stood up to walk Maya to the door. "Luke, honey, get her jacket and help her into it."

"No, it's okay." Maya tried to protest, but Lynn just waved it off.

"I'm trying to raise my boys to be gentlemen, which is why he's gonna walk you home as well."

Lucas knew better than to argue with his mother. "Yes ma'am."

"That you again for a lovely evening." Maya called out as Lucas held the front door open for her.

* * *

The pair slowly walked down the stairs and headed out into the chilly New York night. After a few moments of silence, Maya spoke up. "Well that was a pretty fun night, Huckleberry. And those tacos were amazing."

"I'll have to tell mama that you liked them. Just be warned, you'll probably be expected to show up for every taco Tuesday." Lucas chuckled.

"And I'm okay with that." Maya replied with a laugh. "So how long have you played piano?" she asked as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

Lucas smiled down at her. "I started lessons when I was 4, so 10 years?" he answered.

"10 years?! Wow that's a long time to do anything. I bet you're pretty good." Maya stated. After a second, she did the math. "Wait, you're 14? No wonder you're so freakishly tall!"

Lucas's face flushed, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm a year older than everyone."

"Did you get held back or something? It's okay if you did, they wanted to have me repeat 1st grade because they thought I didn't know how to read, when really I was just lazy." Maya said.

"Something like that…" Lucas stopped walking and turned towards Maya, and grabbed her hands in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Whatever it is Huckleberry, you can tell me." Maya whispered, Lucas could see the sincerity reflecting in her eyes.

"The reason I'm a year older than everyone isn't because I was held back, but because I was kicked out of school. I got into a really bad fight and got expelled for an entire year." Lucas took another deep breath.

Maya's eyes went wide with surprise before a smirk graced her lips. "Wow Lucas, who knew you were such a badass piano playing cowboy." She winked at him before looking at him sincerely again. "Don't worry Huckleberry, your secret is safe with me. Riley still needs her perfect Prince Charming." Maya quietly mumbled the last part, but Lucas still heard it.

They slowly started walking in silence again. "Hey Maya, tell me a secret. I shared one with you, now it's your turn."

Maya looked over at Lucas and reached over to grab his hand. "I enjoyed spending time with you today."

Lucas's face had a look of surprise for a couple of seconds before settling into a smile.

Both of them could feel the shift in their friendship. They finally reached the steps to Maya's apartment building, and another awkward silence surfaced. "Thanks for walking me home, Huckleberry. I'll have to tell your mom that you were a perfect gentleman."

"Any time Maya. Maybe next time you can even hear me play the piano."

Maya smiled at Lucas at the thought of next time and squeezed his hand one last time before walking into her apartment. "Good night Huckleberry."

"Good night Maya Penelope Hart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "It's still Rock and Roll to Me"**

 **I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will be, but I'm writing it to completion. Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

Even though their muffins were healthy and delicious, they lost to Riley and Farkle's muffins. He couldn't be too sad though, he had a good time hanging out with Maya as they baked muffins, ate tacos, and hung out at his house. He called Zay that night and told him about the blonde beauty, and how his parents really liked her. He knows that their friendship has started to change, and that he isn't really sure how he feels about her. He knows that Maya is Riley's best friend, and that Riley likes him, but he can't help but think of Riley as just a friend.

* * *

He feels bad when they find out that Farkle was being bullied, and finding out the Billy was the one who was bullying him, that hurt. As much as he enjoys being out on the field again, he can't help but feel like he's starting to outgrow it and the immature friends he's made on the team. His first instinct when Billy says they're better off without Farkle is to revert back to his old self and pound Billy. He probably would've done it too, if Maya hadn't jumped on his back and talked him down. "LUCAS DON'T! NO! That's what he wants, he wants you to be like him!" The sound of Maya's words in his ears knocks him back to reality. He backs away from Billy and tells him he's wrong. He sets Maya back down on the ground and can't help the butterflies he feels in his stomach after the loss of Maya's body heat on his back. He tries not to think too much about it.

* * *

He's gotten into a comfortable habit over the past few months, spending time with his friends Riley, Farkle, and Maya at the bakery. He learns that Maya's birthday is 2 days away, and as much as he wants to invite her over for dinner because he knows him mama will make her a giant birthday cake, he doesn't. She spends her birthday at Riley's house because her mother left early for work at the diner. He stops by Riley's house to see them, and he meets Mr. Matthews' best friend Shawn. Shawn seems like a pretty cool guy, and he seems to care for Maya, which makes him alright in Lucas's book.

* * *

He talks to Zay a few times a month, but he's really surprised to find out that Zay moved to New York. His father was being transferred, just like Lucas's dad had been transferred a few months ago. He thought he'd been doing well and making a new person of himself here in New York, but during Zay's first class he revealed that Lucas was a year older than everyone. Only a small glance from Maya helped him to keep his calm. Riley kept asking him to deny that he did something bad, but he can't. As much as he knows that Maya is Riley's best friend, he knows that Maya will be on his side and support him as well. Zay's always been his best friend, so when Zay got himself into trouble with the school bully 2 days after he arrived at the new school, Lucas has no choice but to come to his defense again. As much as he didn't want to get into a fight, he faced down the bully and pinned him against the lockers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Maya, Riley, and Mr. Matthews standing there watching the altercation. The only sound he could hear was Maya's voice saying, "ooohhhh…" as she saw Lucas's Texas side come out. He tried not to think too much about it as he finished talking with the bully and then releasing him. As he slowly backed away to head back to class, he looked over at Maya and Riley, Maya's face flushed red and Riley with a smile on face. He shot a wink towards Maya before walking back into the classroom, Zay on his heels ready to apologize for getting himself in this mess again. He's glad that Zay is here and that everyone knows the truth now.

* * *

He hasn't really talked to Maya alone since the Zay/Bully incident, but the shared glances and looks between the two of them keeps his hopes up that there really might be something there between them. He feels bad when Maya breaks the news about Pluto to Riley, but the idea of their friends putting together a time capsule that'll they'll all open together in 15 years makes them hopeful that they'll still all be friends. He decides that he wants to put in the Buffalo nickel from his grandfather, and Maya eyes got wide with mischief as she asked him what he got the nickel for. "No, no, no, no. Pappy Joe gave it to you for what?" He heard Riley chide her for calling his grandfather Pappy Joe. He glanced at Maya for a quick second before telling everyone that it was Pappy Joe. Riley had a look of surprise at Maya knowing that he was called Pappy Joe, but Maya played it off, not letting everyone know that she knew stories about his family. He wound up telling them that he participated in the kiddie rodeo, and rode a sheep. The look of laughter and amusement but also pride on Maya's face made him smile, but he knew that she'd ask to see pictures the next time she was at his house.

* * *

It'd been a while since he'd had a detention, but when everyone else in the class got in trouble, he had to do something to get in trouble also. After he'd texted the dirty words to Mr. Matthews, he earned himself a detention right along with Maya and the rest of the class. He winked at Maya as he sat back down at his desk. The school day went by pretty quickly, but when detention started it felt as if time stopped. Mr. Matthews locked them all into the classroom, and the urge eat Farkle first was overwhelming. Riley being Riley wanted everyone to sit quietly and wait for detention to be over. Maya being Maya created Mayaville, leading half the class out the backdoor of the classroom out into the school. Given the choice, he knew which one he'd choose, and when Riley looked up at him and asked, he couldn't help but say that "He never does anything," and followed Maya out the door. Maya's first act of rebellion is invading the art room and painting war paint onto everyone's faces. Lucas can't help the way that his throat bobs as Maya runs her cool paint covered fingers around his face and chin, and closes his eyes to savor the feeling. The group of them run around the hall and realize it's not as much fun when there's not any good kids out there noticing them. When Maya grabbed his shirt he couldn't help the feeling of his heart beating faster. The quiet, flirty banter between the two made both of their faces flush red. As much as he wanted to be called Mad Dog, the nickname Hopalong sounded so sweet coming out of her mouth.

When detention finished, he learned that Maya earned another hour alone, so he let her know that he'd wait around for her so he could walk her home. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do for another hour, but Mr. Matthews was adamant about no one being in the classroom to distract Maya's detention. He wondered the halls of the school and found the choir room. The sight of the piano calling his name. He sat down at the piano and placed his fingers on the keys. He wasn't sure exactly what song he wanted to play, he just let his fingers play. He didn't realize how long he'd been playing until he heard someone start singing along to the song he was playing. " _Hold me closer tiny dancer, count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down in sheet of linen, you had a busy day today._ " He looked up to see Maya walking into the choir room.

"I thought you were just bluffing when you said you'd played piano for over 10 years." Maya announced as she came around the piano to sit on the bench beside Lucas as he continued to play the piano. Lucas looked up at her and smirked before changing songs. She stared at his fingers as he began playing a new song. "Now all you need is the harmonica, go ahead and sing me a song, Piano Man!" she said with a giggle.

Lucas winked at her again and started to sing along with the song he was playing. _"Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight, well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."_ He ended his piano playing before turning on the bench to look at her. She had a smile on her face as she looked over at him.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" Lucas asked.

"Umm, I'm not sure, probably hang out at Riley's or stay home while my mom works late." Maya replied.

"Do you want to come over for dinner and hang out? Its mama's birthday and I know she'd really like it if you came. And also John is gonna be there and I want you to meet him." Lucas said.

"Aww Huckleberry, you want me to meet your brother? What about the rest of your friends?"

"He's only gonna be in town for the weekend, I figured he can meet the rest of my friends when he's in town longer. And also, my dad is gonna be making chili and cornbread for her birthday dinner, since its mama's favorite food."

"Well that sounds like fun, meeting your brother and chili with cornbread? You can let Mrs. Lynn know that I would to come by and visit on her birthday." Maya said with a smile. "Now, as much fun as this, sitting here listening to you play the piano, let's head home, I don't want to be in this school any longer than I have to be."

Lucas stood up and slid the cover back over the piano keys before grabbing his bookbag from the chair by the doorway. "Come on Maya, let's go home." He smiled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

They walked out of the school and headed towards the subway. Maya finally let go of Lucas's hand as they both sat down on the subway. With it being almost 7pm the usual commuting crowd on the subway had died down to a bunch of locals who knew where they were going. The pair sat side by side in silence waiting for the train to reach the right stop. Maya looked over at Lucas. "Today was pretty interesting, huh?"

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, it was pretty interesting, I cussed out a teacher over text message to earn a detention with the rest of the class, and then we went crazy and painted each other's faces and ran around the school. And then I waited for you and you heard me play the piano. Sounds like a very interesting day to me."

"You're right Huckleberry, but you can't tell me that you didn't think that your face paint looked like a work of art. Definitely some of my best work." Maya replied with a smirk.

"Well, you are a great artist, Maya." Lucas looked up to see what stop they were coming to. They were still a couple of stops away from their houses, but Lucas decided that they should stop here. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and stood up before exiting the train.

"What the heck, Huckleberry? Where are we going?"

"Well, I'm hungry, I know you're hungry, and Paco's is right around the corner from here, let's go get some tacos."

"You're crazy Huckleberry, but I can't argue with that logic. Tacos sound like a really good idea right now."

The pair walked up the stairs of the subway and headed into the New York evening, the lights on the buildings lighting their way. Lucas still held her hand as they walked into Paco's Tacos, and when he paid for their orders, she made no mention of it not being a date. He didn't know if it was because she was just hungry or if she hoped it was a date, but he hoped it was the latter. When they finished their tacos she looped her arm through his, claiming that she was too full to walk straight without some help from holding his arm. He walked her home in silence, both unsure of where to go from here.

"Well, thank you for waiting for me after detention today, and thank you for showing me your piano playing. And thank you for the tacos, Huckleberry. It actually wasn't a bad day."

He wasn't sure exactly why, but he pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you had a good day today, Maya, regardless of everything else that happened." He felt her arms snake around his waist and squeeze him as he held her to him during the hug. After about 10 seconds they released their hold on each other.

"Well, goodnight Huckleberry. See you tomorrow!"

"Good night Maya."

He watched her walk up the stairs to her apartment entrance before turning around and heading home. This weekend would be fun, and he'd be able to show Maya even more of his world that she doesn't know about yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

With the previous afternoon's detention behind them, history class the next day brought a lot of excitement to all of the students. Mr. Matthews was waiting for all of the students to walk into class, having learned his lesson the day before about arriving to class later than usual. When the late bell rang, he stood up from his desk and began to address the class.

"Alright, your assignment for the next week is to work with a partner to use the resources given to you to establish a budget and model a grown up life. Congratulations, you're all getting married. And to make things a little more interesting, I'll randomly be pairing you all up!"

Lucas looked around the room, trying not to be too obvious in his hopes that he might get paired with Maya. He tried to purposely avoid looking at Riley, who kept staring back at him.

"Okay, so first pairing is: Riley and…. Farkle! Since you two worked so well with each other during the last assignment, let's see what you can do with this one!" Mr. Matthews wore a smug smile on his face, proud of himself for pairing his daughter with someone he didn't have to worry about. He continued to go around the room, pairing the students together, until he reached the last couple of students. "It looks like Maya and Lucas are gonna be paired together." Maya avoided making eye contact with Riley, knowing that she'd want to switch partners so she could be paired with Lucas. "Now that you've all been paired together, you'll each take an envelope that has a career and a salary card on it. Using this information, you'll meet with your partner to establish your lives. Some suggestions would include, where do you live? Do you have any kids? What kind of cars do you have? Use these cards to establish a beginning, but get creative and come up with some good stories. For the next week you will pretend to be married here in the classroom, and you will create a presentation that you'll share with the class in exactly one week. Now everyone, go sit beside your partners."

Maya turned around in her chair and smiled an awkward smile at Lucas. "Well, I guess we're married. I'm sure your mama cried at the wedding because you had to marry me."

"Are you kidding? The whole family is glad that I married you, Pappy Joe even said it was the smartest thing I've ever done, marrying you." Lucas replied with a wink.

"Mr. Friar and Ms. Hart, if you'll pick an envelope." The two teens turned around to see Mr. Matthews standing behind them holding a few envelopes in his hand.

Maya reached out and grabbed one. "And its Mrs. Friar now, remember?"

Lucas chuckled and grabbed his own envelope from Mr. Matthews's hand. "Should we open these together?"

The pair were pulled from their musings when a gasp of shock followed by sobbing reached their ears. They looked up to see Farkle down on one knee holding a diamond in front of Riley. "I love you so much." Riley cried as she stared at the ring on her finger.

Lucas and Maya quietly laughed as Mr. Matthews started freaking out that his daughter accepted a diamond from the only boy he was sure wouldn't cause him any trouble.

They both looked at each other and started to open up their envelopes. Maya read hers first. "Artist. $100,000.00 a year. Well look at this here, Huckleberry, you've married yourself a famous artist."

"I told you that you were a great artist Maya, and even in our pretend marriage you're a great artist." Lucas looked down at the card in his hand. "Doctor. $200,000.00."

"I'm pretty sure that Matthews doesn't really understand how this life game works, or we somehow got the best cards out of everyone." Maya whispered. "I wonder what everyone else got."

Lucas reached over to the desk beside him and grabbed Farkle and Riley's cards. "Teacher. $45,000. And Scientist. $50,000."

"Well, at least their careers are a good fit for both of them." Maya said. "Okay so, how's our life?"

"Well, we both know that you're a famous artist who makes a bunch of money doing what she loves, and I'm a doctor."

"What kind of doctor do you want to be though? Where do we live? Do we have any kids? What kind of car do I drive? Do I drive a car? Do we even need one? Do we live in the city? Come on, Huckleberry, this marriage thing is hard!"

Lucas chuckled as Maya waved her arms around for emphasis." Alright, calm down Maya. We have a whole week to come up with answers and make up a good backstory about our life."

"You're right Ranger Rick, we can totally get all this done in no time. We should talk Riley and Farkle into meeting up with us at the bakery after school today."

* * *

Lucas sat around the coffee table at Topanga's. The bakery looked so much different now since Riley's parents bought it, but it still had a warm, homey feeling to it. He reached for his smoothie and then glanced at the clock on the wall. Maya should've been here by now. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he saw Maya walking in the door with Riley and Farkle, a pretzel in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late Huckleberry Hubs, I had to get a pretzel. And then I ran into Riley and Farkle and made the two lovebirds join us."

"Peaches, I'm not in love with Farkle…" Farkle grabbed Riley's hand and flashed her ring in front of her face. "I love you so much." Riley cried.

Maya sat down beside Lucas, amusement on her face as she watched Riley react to Farkle. "What can I say, the boy's a genius. Put something sparkly in front of us and we lose our minds."

Lucas laughed. "I'll have to remember that, if I ever need to get myself out of trouble. Okay, so you're an artist and I'm a doctor. Let's say that I'll be an ER Doctor."

"Huckleberry the doctor, saving lives, one ER at a time." Maya sang out. "I have an art studio where I paint and then my work gets displayed for people to buy it."

Lucas grabbed his notebook and pen and started writing down their ideas. "Do we still live in the city?"

Maya nodded her head. "We live in the city for now, but are on the hunt for a house in the suburbs, so we can start a family in the future, so no kids yet either."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, "I agree, we should focus on us for a few more years before we start having kids. What kind of cars do you think we should have?"

Maya poked at her chin, thinking. "Maybe we can have just one car, since we live in the city we can just take the subway or a taxi anywhere we need to go. How about like an SUV of some kind?"

"Got it. SUV of some kind. I'll look it up online to see which one has the best value and gas mileage for in city usage."

"This marriage thing is actually pretty easy. Ooh, here's a good question, when did we get married?"

Lucas smiled at Maya. "September 9th, the date of the first day we met."

The sound of collective "awws" pulled the two from their conversation. Looking up, Maya noticed her mother and Topanga standing behind the counter watching the four of them as they worked.

"Well I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce you to the in-laws." Maya announced as she stood up and grabbed Lucas by the arm, dragging him to the counter.

"Alright, so before you get all goofy on me, this is just for a school assignment. Mr. Matthews thought it would be a good idea if we all got married and tried to act like adults, and he randomly assigned us partners. So this is Lucas, my pretend husband." Maya explained.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Katy, and I've heard wonderful things about you." Katy said, shaking Lucas's hand.

"MOM!" Maya shouted, glaring towards her mother.

"Well if you two will excuse us, Topanga and I have some work to do." Katy replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Ms. Hart and good to see you again Mrs. Matthews." Lucas said with a wave as the two mothers retreated towards the backroom of the bakery.

"Well that was only a little bit embarrassing." Maya whispered.

"So, you talk about me with your mom?" Lucas asked Maya with a wink. "Did you tell her about the first time we met on the subway and how you told me I was cute?" The blush on Maya's face confirmed it. "You do talk to your mom about me! Well, at least now we've met the parents and can put that awkwardness behind us." Lucas chuckled.

"Alright Huckleberry, I think we've done enough work today, and besides, I'll be meeting the rest of the in-laws tomorrow night at your mom's birthday dinner." Maya replied with a smirk.

Lucas wasn't really sure what to expect, but he knew it'd be an interesting evening.

* * *

Maya wasn't really sure what to expect, but she showed up at the Friar residence at 6pm on Saturday night, with a painting of daisies in her hand. She'd heard Lucas say before that daisies were his mom's favorite flower, and she'd wanted to paint something she knew his mother would like. She walked up the two flights of stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. She waited a few seconds before the door was opened by a young woman who looked like she was in her late teens.

'Hannah, who's at the door, hun?" She heard Lynn Friar shout as she walked out of the kitchen. "Well if it isn't my favorite daughter-in-law!" Lynn Friar rushed over and pulled Maya into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you, darlin'!"

"Happy Birthday, Mrs. Lynn!" Maya replied, hugging her back. When Lynn finally released her hold on her, Maya handed her the painting.

"Well this is just gorgeous, darlin'! Thank you! Did you paint this for me?" Lynn asked.

Maya smiled a bashful smile. "I remember Lucas saying that daisies were your favorite flower, and I wanted to paint something I knew you loved."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest!" She wrapped her arm around Maya's shoulder. "See Hannah, this is why Maya is my favorite daughter-in-law, because she brings presents for her mother-in-law's birthday."

Hannah laughed. "Well good thing I'm just the girlfriend, John has to propose to me before I can become a daughter-in-law."

Maya smiled in response and followed Lynn and Hannah into the kitchen, but she couldn't help but wonder where Lucas was. As if reading her mind, Lynn announced, "The boys are back there in the playroom, I know I shouldn't have to cook my own birthday dinner, but those boys hardly get to spend any time together anymore. You can head on back there darlin', just follow the noise, they won't be too hard to find."

* * *

Maya walked down the hallway and stopped outside the doorway of the room. She looked in and saw all three of them, Lucas, John, and their dad Mark sitting around with music instruments. She leaned in a little more and noticed the piano sitting up against the other wall. She saw Mark sitting behind the drum set, keeping a steady beat as he sang the song. Maya listened to the words he was singing. Hotel California. Her favorite song from the Eagles. She was surprised to see that Lucas wasn't playing the piano, but that both Lucas and his brother were both playing guitar. She didn't want to make too much noise and disturb them, so she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Lucas and his brother went back and forth playing the guitar.

She heard Mark sing the last line of the song, _"You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave…"_ and then noticed that John started the guitar solo. She watched him as he played, and then looked up to see Lucas watching his brother, counting the part where he comes in. Lucas picked up at the start of the second guitar solo, and Maya was amazed to see him playing the guitar like a pro. She watched as both brothers went back and forth playing together, feeding off of each other, like they'd played the song hundreds of times together. Now that she thought of it, they probably had played the song together hundreds of times. When the song ended, Maya couldn't help herself, she clapped for them, making her presence in the doorway known.

"Maya! When did you get here?" Lucas set down the guitar he was using and walked over to Maya and hugged her.

"Lucas you didn't tell me you played guitar also! And here I thought you were only a handsome, athletic, piano playing cowboy!" Maya replied as she hugged him back.

"Well look, my daughter-in-law is finally here!" Mark jokingly announced as he stepped out from behind the drum set to hug Maya and say hello. Maya hugged Lucas's dad before standing beside Lucas.

"What? Daughter-in-law? What is going on here?" John wondered out loud.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maya, this is my brother John."

John grabbed Maya's hand and kissed it. "Pleased to meet you. I'm John, the older, more handsome Friar son."

Maya laughed, linking her arm through Lucas's arm. "Aww, Huckleberry, your brother is trying so hard and it's cheesy."

Lucas smiled at Maya and held her arm, walking down the hall towards the kitchen, but not before sticking his tongue out at his brother and walking away.

"So why is she your daughter-in-law? Did little Lukey finally get a girlfriend?" John asked his dad.

"Well son, it's complicated. Right now they're just really good friends, and they're pretend married for their history class for the next week. Your mother and I both know that something is bound to happen between those two, but for now, we're just gonna enjoy getting to call her our daughter-in-law for the next week." Mark answered, clapping his son on the back. "Now come on, let's go check on the food and spend time with your mama for her birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

The birthday dinner for his mom turned out to be pretty entertaining. It seemed that his brother decided to tell as many embarrassing stories about him as possible, forgetting that his girlfriend Hannah was here and would definitely appreciate some stories about John.

"So my baby brother here, decided that he was gonna be a rodeo star, so my grandparents signed him up for the kiddie rodeo. And get this, they had him ride a sheep!"

Maya looked towards Lucas who was sitting beside her at the dinner table before looking back at John with a smirk. "I already knew that story. And the lucky buffalo nickel from Pappy Joe."

"He told you he got a lucky buffalo nickel?" The grin on John's face grew almost to his ears. "Did he tell you why Pappy Joe gave him the nickel?"

"Because he was the only one who made it the whole eight seconds."

John couldn't hold back his laughter. "That's what he told you? He fell off the sheep 2 seconds in. Pappy Joe gave him the nickel to get him to stop crying because he skinned his knees!"

Maya glanced around the table, noticing that Lynn and Mark were trying to conceal their laughter, and that Lucas was covering his face with embarrassment. "Aww, Huckleberry, don't feel bad, sheep can be very temperamental and dangerous animals." She tried to say it with a straight face, but couldn't help the giggles that came out.

Lucas looked over at his brother and shot a glare at him. "Oh come on, I was 5. And besides, John slept with a teddy bear until he was 15."

John glanced at Hannah who was laughing. "Oh yeah, well Lucas got into a fight at school and was kicked out for a whole year, and he's a year older than everyone."

Maya slowly reached over and grabbed Lucas's hand under the table. She could tell from his face that he was starting to get mad. "I already knew that too. You forget that I've already had dinner with your parents before." She announced, her thumb rubbing small smoothing circles on the back of his hand.

John looked over at his mom who wore a slight smile as she watched Maya and Lucas. "Do you know the story about his middle name?"

"If you tell it, I'll tell yours." Lucas threatened.

"Alright that's it." Mark said sternly. "Both of you boys are acting so immature right now. It is your mother's birthday, and she didn't raise you two to be acting like damn fools in front of these lovely young ladies. Now, get up and hug each other, and then go hug your mama."

Both boys looked towards their father with a look of shame on their face. They both stood up and walked around to their mother, who was sitting at the head of the table. They pulled each other in for a manly hug, clapping each other on the back before pulling apart and hugging their mother.

Lynn Friar stood up and pulled both of her sons to her, one on each side. She stood up on her toes and leaned over to press a kiss to both of her sons' foreheads. "I love both of my babies. Johnathan Eric and Lucas Joel." Both boys pulled away from their mother, matching looks of annoyance on their faces. Lucas looked over and saw that Maya and Hannah were laughing.

"You boys knew that was coming." Mark chuckled.

"Ok so now I really need to hear the story about these names!" Maya gasped out in between giggles.

Lynn Friar sat back down, happy to oblige. "Well, Mark's dad wanted the boys to be named something biblical, so Mark and I compromised and named them Johnathan and Lucas, both longer versions of the names John and Luke. John's middle name is a nod to Eric Clapton. Mark and I listened to his music a lot, and Mark even took me to a concert. 9 months later, John was born." Lynn looked at Mark and smiled. "Now, Joel came from Billy Joel. When I was pregnant with Lucas I was listening to the radio, and the first time he kicked was when the song 'Piano Man' came on the radio. And then any time after that when that song was played he'd kick like crazy. Even after he was born I knew that name suited him, he loved listening to Billy Joel, and the reason he started playing piano is because of the beginning of the song 'Piano Man', he wanted to be able to play that part so badly."

Maya smiled up at Lucas and winked. "That must be why you played that song with your eyes shut, you've known it since before birth!"

Lucas sat back down beside Maya, reaching back under the table to grab her hand again. "Well this has been fun and all, but can we talk about literally anything else?"

"Of course Luke, shall we move on with my birthday tradition of looking through old photo albums? I'm sure these girls would love to see some baby pictures of my boys!"

"Oh that reminds me! Is there a picture of Lucas in full cowboy gear? I think it'd be a great addition to our project."

"Maya, I don't see how a picture of me dressed up is going to be a good addition to this project."

"But Huckleberry, I'm your wife, and don't forget that the wife is always right." Maya replied with a wink.

"Of course there are, darlin'! I'm gonna go grab them so you can look at them!" Lynn jumped up from her chair and headed towards the living room to grab a photo album.

"Son, it's better that you learn the woman is always right. Even when she's wrong, she's right." Mark said as he ruffled Lucas's hair.

Lynn came running back into the room with a giant photo album. She flipped the pages to a picture of 5 year old Lucas wearing jeans, boots, a button up shirt, and a cowboy hat. Maya leaned over the table and looked at the picture. "Oh my gosh, Huckleberry! Look at how cute you were! Yep, this is definitely going in our project!" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of another photo in the album.

"Darlin' you can take the actual picture to use for your project!" Lynn said with a laugh.

"You're not helping, mama."

"Aww, thank you Mrs. Lynn. But this one's just for me. It is now his picture any time he calls or texts me." Maya giggled.

Lucas looked over to see the picture of him wearing the riding vest standing beside Judy the sheep.

"Oh come on Maya, really?"

"We should still use the picture of little cowboy Lucas in our project though. We can say something about how we want our kids to know about their background, and include pictures of you."

"I still think it's weird that you're talking about kids and a wife. I'm older than you, I should be the one talking about that." John spoke up.

"Yeah, but ours is a school project and we're expected to do this, if you talked about marriage and kids mama would be disappointed since you're a freshman in college." Lucas smirked at his brother. "Besides, I'm the favorite."

Seeing another argument brewing between the two brothers, Hannah spoke up. "So what exactly do you have to do for this project?"

"Well we were assigned a partner and then a career with a salary. With those in mind we have to come up with a budget and describe our life married to each other." Lucas explained. "I'm an ER doctor and Maya's an artist. Between the two of us we make $300,000.00. We decided that we still wanted to live in the city but that we were looking to buy a house in the suburbs."

"Is there a timeline on this? Does it say how long you've been married? What all does it have to include? Can we just plan your pretend wedding and make that the focus of most of the presentation? I live for wedding planning! I helped my sister with hers, and that's what I want to get in to when I finish my degree!" Hannah exclaimed.

Lucas looked at Maya and then looked at his mama. He noticed Maya looking at his mama also. "I think that the project is more so about establishing a married life budget, but I'd love to hear more about your sister's wedding that you helped plan. Why don't you come help me in the kitchen grabbing the dessert and you can tell me?" Lynn announced.

Lucas could see Maya mouth the words 'thank you' to his mother as she and Hannah walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, little brother. She gets pretty excited about stuff like that. I'm surprised she hasn't already planned our entire wedding."

"You've been together for a year, I'm pretty sure she has." Maya said with a giggle. "I'm even willing to bet she'd written the name 'Hannah Friar' quite a few times as well."

* * *

The rest of the birthday dinner went by smoothly, and before they knew it, it was getting late.

"Well I really should be getting home now, thank you for such a wonderful night." Maya said as Lynn stood up to hug her. Lucas was already standing up and heading to the door to grab their jackets.

"Thank you for coming to my birthday dinner, darlin'. It truly made it special to be around my family and the girls that my boys care about. Come back and visit me any time darlin'!"

Lucas walked up behind Maya and held her jacket out for her as she placed her arms into it.

"Whipped." Johnathan snickered under his breath.

His mother shot him a glare as Hannah slapped him in the chest with her hand.

"Thank you for having me over again. And thank you for showing me all the pictures."

"Anytime." Mark replied as he stood up to hug Maya as well.

"It was nice to meet you." Maya waved to Johnathan and Hannah.

"It was nice to meet you too!" Hannah said with a smile. "Text me any time."

"Oh you know I will, we have to keep these two in line." Maya responded with a wink. "Come on Huckleberry."

Lucas placed his hand on the small of Maya's back and guided her towards the front door. "I'll be back in a little while." He shouted before he shut the door.

"Man, he's so whipped." Johnathan laughed.

"I'd like to think that I'd raised my sons to be gentlemen who help young ladies into their coats and then walk them home so they know they get there safely." Lynn said, sitting on the arm of Mark's chair.

"He's just trying to be tough right now, he walks me home to my dorm any time we go out." Hannah replied, laying her head on Johnathan's shoulder.

* * *

The walk to Maya's apartment seemed a lot shorter than it usually did. It was probably due to the fact that Maya grabbed his hand as soon as they walked out of the Friar house.

"Well, Huckleberry, we still have to work on our project, do you want to meet up for a couple of hours tomorrow?" Maya asked, swinging their joined hands.

"How about we grab breakfast tomorrow and work for a few hours?" He asked as they arrived at the front of her apartment.

"That sounds like a good plan. Pick me up here at 10." Maya stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks for a great evening, Lucas. I really enjoyed getting to spend time with your family, even your brother."

Lucas smiled. "Good night Maya, I'll see you in the morning." He watched as Maya ran up the stairs to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Lucas arrived in front of Maya's apartment at exactly 10am with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He could see Maya sitting out on the front steps, waiting for him. "Well howdy there Huckleberry, nice of you to be on time."

Lucas laughed. "Good morning Maya. Ready for breakfast?"

Maya stood up and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Yep, those pancakes are calling my name!"

They walked in comfortable silence to the Nighthawk Diner. When they arrived, Lucas held the door open for Maya, who smiled at him in thanks. She headed towards an empty booth, waving at one of the waitresses before taking a seat in the booth. Lucas slid into the seat across from her.

"Well hey there, Miss Maya! It's been a while since we've seen you around here! We sure do miss your mama, but we hear she loves being the manager over at that bakery. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Carol. Yeah, mom misses her friends and regulars from here, but she really likes being able to work less hours. This is my friend Lucas, we're here for breakfast and to work on a school project together." Maya replied.

Lucas smiled and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Well aren't you just a polite little thing! I'll give y'all a few minutes to look at the menu. I'll be back in a bit."

Lucas suspected that Maya knew exactly what she was going to eat, and his suspicions were confirmed when she didn't even look at her menu. Lucas quickly scanned the breakfast choices before deciding what he'd want to eat. Carol came back to the table and took their orders.

"Alright, so I know that Maya wants the shortstack of pancakes and a large glass of chocolate milk, what'll you have hun?"

"Umm, I'll just have the breakfast scrambler with orange juice, please."

"Breakfast scrambler, pancakes, chocolate milk, and OJ coming up!"

"She seems nice." Lucas mentioned as Carol walked away to put in their orders.

"Yeah, I've known her for about 4 years. She and my mom would often work the same shifts, and anytime I'd come sit with my mom she'd make sure that I was never bored or hungry."

Carol returned with their drinks and placed two quarters in front of Maya before winking and walking away.

"What's with the quarters?" Lucas asked.

"Well, part of the way she'd make sure I wasn't bored was to give me some change for the jukebox. Be right back." Maya replied before standing up and running over to the jukebox.

Lucas sat in his spot in the booth as he watched Maya scan through the songs before choosing one. He heard the beginning sounds of the song as she came back and sat in the booth.

"Hey Jude. Seems fitting, especially with the shirt your wearing." Lucas glanced at the Beatles shirt she was wearing. "I like your outfit, by the way."

Maya smiled. "Thanks. Shawn bought it for me. He's been spending a lot of time with my mom and me, and we all talked about how I should start dressing a little differently, and how I should still embrace my rock and roll reckless side, but also mix in a little bit of respectable young adult. I'm a little worried that he's been inspired by Mr. Matthews and that people will start telling me that I'm trying to turn into Riley."

"I think it's great that you want to mix things up and discover who you are for yourself. I don't think that it means you're turning into Riley just because you want to add some different style clothes into your wardrobe. But for the record, I just want to say that I like any version of Maya that you want to be."

Maya didn't say anything, she just took a long sip from the straw and stared down at her chocolate milk. After a couple of minutes, she looked up to see Lucas looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Alright Huckleberry, time to start getting this project rolling." She reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook and pencil bag.

Before she could even start writing Carol came back over with the food. "Alright, shortstack of pancakes for Maya and the breakfast scrambler for her friend."

"Thanks Carol!" Maya said before jumping into her pancakes. Lucas just smiled before cutting into his own breakfast.

They didn't really talk as they ate their food, but Carol could see a comfortable silence between the two.

Maya pushed her plate away, having eaten her pancakes in record time. "Alright Huckleberry, let's work on this project for real. How did we get together? Did you come into my art gallery to buy a painting and fall in love with me? Did we meet in college? Where we star crossed lovers who fate brought back together? Or were we high school sweethearts who stayed together forever?"

Lucas put his fork down as he finished his breakfast. "I think we could do maybe like a combination of some of those. We shouldn't do a fake life, it's supposed to be us in the future. We could just say we've been together since we were young and have supported each other through all of our challenges in our life."

"I just don't want people to get upset if we say that we've been together for a really long time." Maya quietly said, drawing in the margins of her notebook.

Lucas looked at Maya with a feeling of understanding. He knew that Maya was worried about how Riley would react because she still had a crush on him. "I think that we can just tell them that it's part of our project, and that we thought having a long background with each other would help our project. Now if something else comes out of it, then we can deal with it then."

"Right. It's for the project." Maya repeated, more to herself than to Lucas. "So we were friends since we met, and then some time in high school we started dating?" Lucas nodded his head so Maya continued. "Umm, we both went to NYU, where you continued there for medical school, and I got a job right after graduation at an art studio where they headhunted me as the featured artist for their gallery."

"We got married at 25. Well, I was 25 and you were 24." Lucas added.

"We got married in Texas on Pappy Joe's Ranch, in the middle of September, when the leaves are falling and it's not too cold yet." Lucas looked at Maya with surprise. "What? I've seen pictures and Texas looks so pretty, and your mom told me that fall was her favorite season back in Texas."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to go to Texas someday so you can see it for real." Lucas replied with a smile.

"I'd like that." Maya looked up at Lucas. "And maybe, since we've lived in New York most of our lives, we could look for a house in Texas when you finish with med school and your residency. That way our kids can grow up close to their grandparents and great-grandparents, since your mom told me that they want to move back to Texas when they retire."

"Well what about your family?" Lucas asked.

"Well, mom and Shawn can come visit any time, and I'm sure they'll want to move for the grandkids too." Maya said with a wink.

"Now what's this about you moving to Texas and getting married? I know I didn't hear something about grandkids, young lady!"

Maya laughed. "Don't worry Carol, it's all part of our school project that we are working on. Lucas and I are pretend married and have to come up with a life and budget together. I'm not really getting married, and there's not gonna be any grandkids for a looonnnngggg time."

"Well that's good to hear, you're too young to be having babies and your mama is too young to be a grandma. Keep it in your pants, kid." She sternly said, pointing her finger at Lucas.

"Yes ma'am." Lucas replied sheepishly. It didn't help that Maya burst out laughing as Carol walked away.

"Oh my gosh, Huckleberry, that was hilarious. And the fact that she thinks you're the one who would corrupt me!"

"So anyways Maya, back to our project…"

The pair worked for another couple of hours before Lucas paid the bill for the two of them and walked her home. "See you tomorrow, Huckleberry!" Maya said with a wave over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs to her apartment.

This marriage thing was a breeze.

* * *

"Your 10 year reunion. All of you have been invited back to attend your 10 year high school reunion. This is where you will present your lives with your partner, and it provides a timeline for you all to follow. Where will you be in 10 years? You have your partners, jobs, and salaries, the rest is up to you. Make your presentations fun, include props or pictures or anything you want to show us what you've been up to the past decade since graduating high school." Mr. Matthews announced Monday morning. "I hope you all have already started working on this, because something like this can't be put together in one night, it takes a whole decade." He laughed at his own joke.

"Do you think my dad would take off points if I said that my class is working on the same assignment when we present our project?" Riley whispered to Maya.

"I think that'd be hilarious, and he can't say it's a bad idea because he's the one that came up with it first and you're just following in his footsteps." Maya whispered back with a wink.

"Being married to Farkle actually isn't that bad. He's very sweet and he promised that he wouldn't be a mad scientist when we present. I told him that he could just claim to be the next Albert Einstein. I guess that's what this marriage project is all about, compromising. So how are things with you and Lucas?"

"Oh you know, not too bad. But I mean, what do you expect when you're married to a cowboy? It's always, 'yes ma'am, I reckon, well howdy,' and so on." Maya replied.

"Peaches, you should really be taking this project seriously, my father wouldn't have put you with Lucas if he didn't want you to do part of the work."

"Riles, Lucas and I have done a good bit of work on this project already. We both want to get a good grade on it. Would you be mad if we had a lot of detail and background about our marriage?" Maya asked.

"Why would I get mad, Maya? You're actually doing work on a project! I'm really proud of you!" Riley reached over to hug Maya as her dad finished lecturing for the day.

"Hey Shortstack, is this seat taken? Mr. Matthews is letting the class work on their projects now and he said for everyone to get to work with their partners."

Maya looked up and smiled at Lucas. She missed the split second that Riley's face dropped before resuming her smiling face. "Huckleberry! It's been 10 minutes since I've seen you or talked to you, far too long for you to stay away from your wife." Maya answered with a wink.

"Hey Riley. How's the project going with you and Farkle?" Lucas asked as he sat down at the desk beside Maya.

"Oh it's going just fine, I've never been happier." Riley stood up. "I'm gonna go and sit with Farkle now."

* * *

They worked on their project every day during class, but had trouble meeting up after school because Lucas had baseball practice. Today's practice had been brutal, coach made them run 50 laps around the field because a few of his teammates couldn't hit the ball. All Lucas wanted to do was come home, shower, and go to bed. He opened the door of the apartment and shouted, "I'm home." He walked into the living room to see his mother and Maya sitting on the couch going through pictures. "Uh, what's going on here?"

"Hey Huckleberry!"

"Lucas, hun, how was baseball practice? Why don't you go ahead and get a shower and then you can come join Maya and I as we pick out some of your baby pictures for your project."

"I thought it'd give us extra points on the project if we had a son and named him Matthew, which stays in the family name tradition, but also we can tell Mr. Matthews that it's a nod to our favorite teacher and he'll get all mushy about it. And I figured that instead of just getting a picture off of the internet we could just use some of your baby pictures since he'll look just like you. See? Genius."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. I'm gonna go and shower real quick, I'll be right back." Lucas placed a kiss to his mother's cheek before walking down the hallway.

He glanced in the mirror at the end of the hallway and noticed that Maya was staring at his behind, watching him leave the room. The baseball pants he was wearing were definitely a boost to his ego. He got in the shower and he tried not to think about the blonde beauty sitting two rooms away, he didn't want to take any longer in the shower than he needed to. He turned the water to cold and tried to think about anything else besides Maya and the fact that she wanted to have kids with him. Lucas quickly washed up and got out of the shower. He dried off and got dressed, but waited to put his shirt on. If thoughts of Maya could torture him, why not give her a little payback in return?

Lucas walked back in to the living room, slowly pulling the shirt over his head. "Alright, I'm here." Lucas looked up to see Maya staring at him. He winked at her and saw her swallow.

Lynn Friar had pulled out all the baby pictures of Lucas, showing her favorites and helped them choose the ones to use for their project. "Oh, and darlin' I got a few pictures of the ranch that Grammy Jean sent to me so you could use those as well."

Thank you so much for all your help with this Mrs. Lynn. I really appreciate it, and I know that Lucas and I will do really well and get a good grade on this project."

"Well you are more than welcome darlin', and to tell you the truth, I think that you two working together has been really good for him."

Maya smiled. "Alright Huckleberry, it's crunch time. Now, remember what you're supposed to wear tomorrow?"

"Dress shirt and a cowboy hat. Also, make sure that I have some of these pictures already in my wallet so I can look like a proud parent. Oh, and that reminds me…" Lucas grabbed his phone and flipped the camera around, he squatted down beside where Maya was sitting. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and captured the moment on his camera. Maya grabbed the phone to look at the picture he just took. Her face had a genuine look of surprise on it while Lucas wore a smirk as he kissed her. "I wasn't ready! You're lucky this is a cute picture!" Maya jokingly shouted.

"People are gonna want to know about us getting together, now we have photographic evidence." Lucas replied with a wink.

"Thank you again for all your help, Mrs. Lynn. Come on, Huckleberry, walk me home."

"Any time darlin', and I know that this assignment is almost over, but I just want you to know that you'll always be my favorite daughter-in-law."

"Until he gets married for real."

"Even then, you'll still be the favorite." Lynn hugged Maya before she and Lucas walked out the door.

* * *

"Your parents seem to really like me, Huckleberry." Maya observed as they walked back towards her apartment.

"What's not to like? You're nice, smart, you're talented, you have great taste in music, you're beautiful, you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in, the list goes on and on." Lucas rattled off.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, I mean, yeah. But that's not the only reason I like you, you're an awesome pitcher, you're a great artist, you're a great friend, and yeah." Lucas rubbed the back of his neck as his face flushed red.

Maya couldn't help the smile that made its way to her face. They walked in silence, and reached Maya's apartment building. Maya started to walk up the stairs, but stopped on the second step before turning around. "Hey Huckleberry," she called out.

Lucas turned around when he heard his nickname. "Yeah, Shortstack?"

Maya grinned. "I like you too."

Lucas smiled as he watched her run up the steps to her apartment.

* * *

At school the next day, Lucas felt like an idiot carrying around a cowboy hat and wearing a dress shirt, but he promised Maya that he would. He couldn't wait until history class when he could finally see her again after hearing that she liked him too. He walked into the classroom and noticed the sign on the board that read "Welcome Abigail Adams Graduates to the 10 Year Reunion!" He looked around the room and noticed a few of his classmates had also dressed up. He saw Farkle wearing one of his classic turtlenecks, along with a lab coat and goggles. He saw someone dressed up as a police officer, and even someone dressed up as an astronaut. He smiled when he heard Riley and Maya walking into the classroom.

"Peaches, I'm so glad that you decided to participate in the project. You look so pretty." He heard Riley say.

"Thanks Riles, and your outfit is so teacher-ish I thought you were your dad for a second."

"Aww, peaches, thank you! That's exactly what I was going for!"

Riley walked past Lucas and he noticed she was wearing a red turtleneck, a blazer, a knee length skirt, and loafers. She really did look like a younger female version of Mr. Matthews. His curiosity was getting the best of him and he wanted to see the outfit that Maya wore to their "high school reunion". He turned around and he felt as if time had stopped. Maya was standing right in front of him, wearing a simple black dress with black ankle boots, and her hair was done up in some kind of bun/twist thing, with the sticks poking out of it. Lucas stood up to greet Maya, and noticed that it wasn't sticks that were in her hair, but paintbrushes.

"Hey Shortstack." Lucas whispered as he pulled Maya into a hug.

"Hey Huckleberry." Maya whispered back. "You look nice."

"Why thank you ma'am." He replied with a tip of his hat. "And might I say, you're looking like a sunny Texas day in the middle of July."

Maya looked at him with a questioning look.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You look hot." He said, before standing up straight and winking at her. He smirked as Maya's face flushed red.

Maya reached into her purse and pulled out a beeper. "Here, put this on, when people ask, say you're on call at the hospital."

Lucas nodded and clipped the beeper to his hip.

At that moment, Mr. Matthews entered the classroom. "Welcome everyone to the Abigail Adams 10 Year High School Reunion! As you look around the room you will see all of your classmates, interact with them, ask them questions about their lives, enjoy some refreshments, and then we will all take turns talking about your lives."

Lucas walked over to the refreshment table. He had just taken a bite of his cookie when Riley walked up to him. "It's so good to see you and Maya. It's been a while since we've seen you at our wedding. But I guess that's what happens when you're a doctor."

Lucas nodded his head as he continued to chew his bite of cookie. "Maya seems really happy with you, and I'm glad. She deserves to be happy. There was a time when I thought that you and I would be together, but I can see that you and Maya are much better suited for each other. Don't you dare hurt my best friend, Lucas Friar!" Riley said sternly.

Lucas swallowed his cookie. "I won't. I really like her, and being around her makes me happy. I just want her to be happy too."

"I'm glad to hear that Lucas." Riley smiled a watery smile. "I'm going to go talk to other people now, excuse me."

Lucas shook his head and walked over to Maya, who was busy showing off the baby pictures she had in her wallet. "…and this is Matthew when he was first born, and this is him when he got his first cowboy hat, isn't he just so cute?" Lucas slid his arm around Maya's shoulder and smiled as she leaned into his chest. He bent down to whisper in her ear, "Riley just gave me the 'Maya deserves to be happy talk' so I told her that I really like you, and want you to be happy too." Maya looked up with wide eyes to look at Lucas's face.

"Hanging out with you makes me happy, Huckleberry, I don't ever want us to not be at least friends."

Lucas looked down at Maya's face, and saw the vulnerable look in her eyes. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't ever want us to not be at least friends either, Maya."

"Mr. Friar, Ms. Hart, if you'll start off our presentations." They were both shaken out of their private moment when Mr. Matthews called their attention to the class.

"Of course Mr. Matthews, and let's not forget that it's Mrs. Friar now." Maya responded. "Fellow classmates, it's so good to see you all here at this reunion. Some of you look like you haven't changed a bit! As most of you all remember, Lucas and I got together sophomore year of high school, after being friends for a few years."

"I knew she was the girl for me from the moment I met her." Lucas interjected with a wink. Maya continued, "We both went to NYU for undergrad, where I majored in Art and Huckleberry went for biology. Upon graduation I was headhunted by an art studio who wanted me to be their main contributor, and Lucas went to med school. We got married 3 years ago, with my best friend Riley as my Maid of Honor."

Lucas continued, "We got married in Texas on September 9th, exactly 11 years after we met." The sound of collective awws from all the girls in the room made Lucas smile. I continued to go to med school as Maya become a well-known (and well paid) artist. I started my residency at the hospital, and although we didn't think we were ready to become parents, God had different plans for us."

Maya passed around the picture of Lucas as a baby. "Our son Matthew Cash Friar was born a little less than a year ago." She looked up to see Mr. Matthews with a look on his face like he wanted to cry, because they named their imaginary son after him.

Lucas picked up the story. "I'm currently finishing up my residency right now, and when that's over I've accepted a job, in Texas."

"As much as I love New York City, I want my children to grow up knowing where their family came from, and I love the calmness of Texas. Here's a picture of the house that we are currently in the process of buying." Maya passed around the picture of the Friar Ranch.

"Hey I know this house!" Zay shouted. Lucas shot a look at him. "This house would be perfect for you two." Zay replied with a gulp.

"And that's our life. We were high school sweethearts who got through college together, got married, had a kid, and are now moving cross country with a 1 year old. Thank goodness art can be successful anywhere." Maya finished.

"Great job, Dr. and Mrs. Friar. I knew that you two would work well together, and bonus points for naming your kid after me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me. This Chapter contains a good bit of actual dialogue from the show, but it make sense and definitely ties into the story I'm writing here.**

 **Chapter 6 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me now what you think! :)**

The days after their marriage project went by really quickly, and Maya and Lucas stayed in their awkward flirty stage. As much as Lucas wanted to ask Maya to be his girlfriend, he knew that she wouldn't because she knew Riley still liked him. Maya would still come over and hang out at least a few times a week, although Riley didn't know that.

Both teens were sitting on the couch in the living room at the Friar residence, watching TV. Maya had her head leaned up against Lucas's shoulder as his hand mindlessly pet her hair.

"Huckleberry, I gotta tell you something." Maya said, sitting up.

Lucas moved his hand and looked back at Maya.

"Riley knows about Judy the sheep. I didn't tell her, but we were sitting at the bakery the other day and Zay happened to see my phone on the table when you sent me a text, and your Judy the sheep picture popped up. So then Zay goes, 'oh that reminds me, do you wanna hear a great Lucas story?' and of course Riley being Riley wanted to hear it since it was about you, and so now Riley knows the story about Judy the sheep."

Lucas watched Maya as she finished telling her story with a giant huffed breath. He smiled. "It's okay Maya. That's something I've put behind me, it's in my past, I've moved on from it. It was more than 10 years ago, I'm good."

Maya looked at Lucas with nervous eyes. "You know how Riley is, she couldn't just leave it alone knowing the story. She wants you to be able to redeem yourself… So she signed you up to ride again at this year's Austin Roundup Rodeo."

Lucas looked back at Maya. "You can't be in mutton-busting if you're over 8 years old or 55 pounds, so maybe the application will be denied."

Maya leaned her head back onto Lucas's shoulder. "I hope so, Lucas, I really hope so."

* * *

They both forgot about the possibility of Lucas being signed up to ride in the Rodeo until a couple of weeks later. Maya was standing at her locker when Riley popped up beside her.

"Peaches! Guess what I got?!"

Maya looked up from her locker to see Riley standing there with an envelope in her hands, bouncing on her toes.

"Hey Riles. I don't know, what have you got?"

"Maya, you're no fun! Ok, I'll tell you. It's about Lucas's application for the Roundup Rodeo. He's been approved! Let's go tell him!" Riley took off, skipping down the hallway into her father's classroom. Maya slammed her locker door and went to follow Riley.

Maya walked into the classroom to see Lucas sitting with Farkle and Zay. Riley stood in front of them with a smirk on her face. Maya shot a worried glance towards Lucas as Riley began to read the letter to Lucas.

"Congratulations Lucas Friar! You are an official entry in this year's Austin Roundup Rodeo. You will be riding Tombstone the sheep." Maya looked up and saw the color drain from Lucas and Zay's face.

"WHAT? TOMBSTONE? Well, that's the end of you." Zay clapped Lucas on the back.

Riley looked at them, a perplexed look on her face. "What's the difference between riding Judy the sheep and Tombstone the sheep?"

Lucas took a deep breath. "Read it again."

Maya grabbed the paper from Riley's hand. "Blah Blah Blah, over the age and weight limit for mutton-busters, blah, we have placed you in the adult rodeo where you will blah ride Tombstone the bull. Oh bull!"

"YOU SIGNED ME UP TO RIDE TOMBSTONE THE BULL!" Lucas shouted.

"Are you excited?" Riley asked. "What's the difference between riding a sheep and a bull?"

"DEATH. Death is the difference." Lucas replied. "Rip it up Riley, rip it up and destroy it before he finds out."

"Who?"

Zay answered. "Oh you'll know who, you'll hear his big booming voice he'll say something like something like…"

"Well, lookey here, seems like my grandson Lucas has decided to bring back some honor to his family name by signing up to ride in the Austin Roundup Rodeo this year. I just arrived on the noon train, and I'm here to pick him up and take him back to Texas to participate in the rodeo."

"Pappy Joe! That's Pappy Joe!" Maya excitedly whispered.

Riley looked over at Maya to see her smiling about Lucas's grandfather being here.

"Mr. Matthews, I have a permission slip to take my grandson out of school for the next 2 days and the weekend, and I've also got one for Babineaux as well. Let's ride boys."

Lucas stood up from his desk to walk to the front of the classroom. Maya grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before he walked out the door with his grandfather.

"You did this!" Lucas shouted as he followed his grandfather out the door.

* * *

"Daddy, I know that we're supposed to be learning about railroads, but don't you think that it'd be much more beneficial for us if we rode a railroad and saw how other people live, say Pappy Joe for example?" Riley asked her father when class was over.

Maya stayed in her seat staring at her phone. She read the text message from Lucas.

 ** _I convinced Pappy Joe to wait until tonight for us to leave for Texas. I talked to my parents and they've decided to make it a family trip to Texas, so of course I had to tell them that I needed my best friend Maya to be there if I was gonna die from riding Tombstone the bull. Please say you'll ask your mom if you can come with us? You know my parents love you and have already gotten you a ticket. I hope you can come, I need you. :-(_**

Maya smiled down at her phone. She looked up to see Riley still standing there trying to convince her father to let her go to Texas for the next few days. She quickly sent a response to Lucas.

 ** _Currently watching Riley beg her dad to let us go to Texas. I'll stop by the bakery after school and talk with my mom. I'm sure she won't have a problem with it, especially since you said your parents are going and they've already bought the ticket. I'm sure that Farkle will probably come too if Riley can convince her dad._**

"Alright Riley. You can go. But only if Lucas's grandfather says it's alright. If you do go, you need to be on your best behavior." Cory relented.

"Yay! Now all we have to do Peaches is try to convince your mom to let you go to Texas. I know that money is a little tight for you guys, but I hope that maybe we can work something out!" Riley said to Maya, grabbing her bag to walk out of the classroom. "Ooh, maybe you could ask Uncle Shawn for money, since he bought you all those clothes and everything."

Maya looked at her friend in disbelief. Had she always been this insensitive to Maya's feelings? "Don't worry about it Riles, I'm sure that I'll figure something out. I'm gonna go talk to my mom at the bakery. You don't need to come with me. Maybe you can go pack or something, since you're going to Texas."

"Are you sure Maya? I can come with you, I can be very convincing! I convinced my dad to let me go, maybe it will work on your mom."

"It's fine Riles. I'll text you and let you know what happens."

* * *

Maya arrived at the bakery. "Hey mom."

"Hey baby girl. Shawn already told me. Apparently Cory texted him to let him know that you girls are wanting to go to Texas to see your friend Lucas ride in a rodeo. I want you to be able to experience things Maya, but it's such a last minute trip, and tickets can be expensive."

"That's what I wanted to come talk to you about. I know that Riley asked Mr. Matthews and I knew that he would text Shawn, but mom, Lucas asked me to go. His parents are both going, and they actually bought me a ticket to go with them. I know that money is still tight for us, and I'd never want to put you in a situation where you feel like you can't provide for me. I wouldn't be asking you to go if I didn't already have a way there."

"That boy really likes you, huh?" Katy asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Mom, we're just friends, and I only know his family because we've worked on a few projects together."

"Uh huh. That must be why the boy walks you home a few times a week after you've spent the evening at his house having dinner with his family." Katy said with a smirk.

"What's this I hear about a boy?" Shawn asked, walking out from the back of the bakery.

"Shawn!" Maya shouted, running up to hug him.

"Hey kiddo. I was talking to your mom earlier about this trip to Texas, and I was gonna give you some money for a ticket, but it sounds like you've already got that covered by your boyfriend's family."

"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends, besides Riley likes him."

"Oh, so that's the kid that Cory is intimated by. And he's actually letting her go to Texas to see him ride in a rodeo? My friend is strange."

"Well, Lucas's mom and dad are gonna be there, and also his grandfather, so she won't really be able to make googly eyes at him the whole time."

"Not to mention that you'll be there and Lucas will be too busy making googly eyes at you to notice her staring at him." Katy whispered with a wink.

"I can go? Thank you mom!" Maya jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Alright kiddo, I know that you've got your ticket and everything covered, but here's some extra spending money." Shawn handed her a wad of cash. She looked at her mom, who smiled back at her. "Thank you both!" Maya hugged both her mom and Shawn before heading out the door to pack.

* * *

When Maya reached her apartment, she quickly sent out a few text messages before she started packing. She sent the first message to Riley.

 ** _My mom said I could go, we figured everything out. I'm home packing now, see you in a little while._**

It didn't take Riley long to respond.

 ** _Yay Peaches! I knew that Uncle Shawn would come through and make things work out! See you at the train station!_**

Maya shook her head at her friend's response. She sent out another message, this time to Lucas.

 ** _Huckleberry, don't get your little cowboy heart into a tussle, I'll be there. Please let your parents know that my mom really appreciates them allowing me to spend time at their house and for feeding me most nights of the week. LOL and she also said to tell them thank you for getting me a ticket to go to Texas with you. Shawn told me to tell you hey, and that he's watching you. ;-)_**

She was busy packing when her phone chimed with a response from Lucas.

 ** _I'm so glad to hear that you'll be there, Shortstack. Now my heart won't be broken, just my entire face when I fall off and die from riding Tombstone the bull. :-( Mama said to tell your mom that "it's no trouble at all, you're like the daughter they never had." (I knew my parents liked you better than me!) ;-) I guess we will meet you at the train station tonight at 7:30? Or we can come pick you up before that?_**

Maya smiled as she read the text message from Lucas before responding.

 ** _I'll meet you there. That way my mom can come see me off before we leave. See you in a couple hours, Huckleberry._**

* * *

"Alright Luke, so we know that Maya and Zay are coming with us, but you also said that your other friends are coming too?" Lynn Friar asked, standing at the entrance of the train station.

"Yes ma'am. Riley and Farkle are going to be coming with us also. They told me that they've already gotten their tickets."

Lucas looked up to see Mr. Matthews, Riley, Farkle, and Mr. Minkus walking up to where he was standing with his parents and Pappy Joe.

"Mr. Friar, I just wanted to wish you good luck with your rodeo riding this weekend. I know that you'll be successful." Mr. Matthews announced as they walked up to the group.

Lucas's parents looked over at the group before introducing themselves. "I'm Lynn Friar and this is my husband Mark. We're actually going to be going to Texas as well."

Lucas quietly laughed to himself when he saw Mr. Matthews and Mr. Minkus visibly relax at the thought of there being more adults with the group of teenagers. He tried not to notice Riley glance towards him every few seconds, trying to get his attention.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna miss you!" Lucas looked up when he heard the sound of Katy's voice.

"Peaches you're here!" Riley shouted.

Maya smiled as she approached the group. Lucas walked over to her and grabbed her suitcase, quickly squeezing her hand before going to load her suitcase on the train.

Katy just smiled at the interaction between her daughter and Lucas. Katy leaned over to hug her daughter before heading over to speak with the group of parents. "Hello, I'm Katy Hart, it's nice to finally meet you in person! I've heard wonderful stories."

Lynn reached over and pulled Katy into a hug. "Katy I'm so glad to finally meet you! I just wanted to tell you that your daughter is an absolute angel and we love her! This is my husband Mark." Mark stuck out his hand to shake hands with Katy. "We absolutely adore your daughter. She's been good for our son."

Cory Matthews stood there with a questioning look on his face. Lucas's parents really liked Maya? All from them working on 2 projects together? Hmm.

Maya walked up to where her mother and Lucas's parents were standing. "Hey darlin', we're so glad that you decided to come with us and support Luke as he rides in the rodeo."

"Thank you for inviting me along, Mrs. Lynn." Maya replied with a smile.

Pappy Joe walked down from the train. "Now that everyone is here, we should probably go ahead and get on the train since it's gonna be leaving soon."

Maya hugged her mother and Riley hugged her dad before they all boarded the train.

* * *

The whole group decided that they wanted to sit together, but each group of seats only had 4 chairs, two seats on each side facing each other. Zay solved the conundrum by offering to sit with Pappy Joe and Lucas's parents, promising that they all would switch seats in a few hours.

Riley grabbed Maya by the arm and sat beside the window, sitting Maya on the inside aisle seat. She smiled at her friend and watched as Lucas and Farkle sat down across from them. Lucas stretched out his long legs and tapped Maya's foot with his foot, getting her attention. He shot a wink at her, and she knew that he'd want to sit by her at the next seating change.

The first few hours of the trip seemed to fly by. They played card games and listened as Pappy Joe talked to Zay about all the things he's missed in Texas since he moved. Riley slowly nodded off, using the window to keep her head up. Lucas glanced over at Zay who nodded and walked over towards his friends.

"Hey Farkle, come take a walk with me, let's go get grab some snacks." Zay said.

"Umm yeah, snacks sound good." Farkle stood up and followed Zay towards the food car.

Lucas looked at Maya and patted the seat beside him. She looked over at Riley who was passed out asleep. She stood up and moved to sit beside Lucas.

When she sat down in the seat beside him, Lucas turned his head and looked at her.

"Hey shortstack." He whispered.

"Hey Huckleberry." Maya whispered back.

"Thanks for coming with me, I don't think I could do this without you here." Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand.

Maya smiled at Lucas and looked at their conjoined hands. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcome Lucas. If you're gonna die, I should probably be there."

Lucas gave a quiet chuckle. "Let's just hope that that doesn't really happen." He leaned his head onto Maya's head.

The two teens sat beside each other in silence, content with just being beside each other. They slowly drifted off to sleep.

Zay and Farkle returned from their snack run and saw that there were some seat adjustments. Zay just smiled as he reached over to his seat and grabbed a blanket to place over his sleeping friends. Lucas's mom stood up and went to sit beside Riley. "You boys seem like you want to stay up and chat, I'll come sit over here so you can keep talking with Mark and Pappy Joe."

"Thanks Mama Friar." Zay whispered.

* * *

The train ride seemed to fly by, and even though there were a few other seat changes, Lucas and Maya seemed to stay seated beside each other.

Pappy Joe and Lynn Friar were seated across from them when they woke up.

"Did you two have a good nap?" Pappy Joe asked with a chuckle.

The two teens took in their position, cuddled up beside each other with their hands still together. They both sat up and noticed that Riley was sitting with Farkle and Zay on the other side. They both sheepishly looked at Pappy Joe and Lynn.

Lynn smiled at the two teens. "Don't worry, she's fine. She's playing a card game with the boys. I think your dad is teaching all of them how to play Texas Hold'em."

Pappy Joe smiled at Maya. "So you're Miss Maya? My wife is very excited to meet you. We've heard a great deal about you from our grandson and from his parents."

Maya glanced over at Lucas and noticed that his face was turning red. She smiled and gave a quiet laugh. "All good things I'm hoping, Huckleberry."

Lucas just rolled his eyes and squeezed Maya's hand.

The sound of the train whistle pulled everyone from their conversations, they had arrived in Austin, Texas.

* * *

Everyone got off the train and walked into the station, waiting for the plan of what to do next.

"Alright y'all, Grammy Jean is gonna be here in just a few minutes and then we will head to the ranch and then the rodeo this afternoon!" Pappy Joe announced, clapping Lucas on the back.

Grammy Jean pulled up in a van and stepped out of the vehicle. Pappy Joe walked up and kissed his wife. Grammy Jean came over and hugged Lynn and Mark. "I'm so happy to see y'all! It's been too long since you've been back to visit! Y'all are coming back this summer!" Grammy Jean looked over and saw Lucas standing beside his friends. "Well if isn't my youngest grandson? And you brought all your friends! Isiah Babineaux it's good to see you again sweetie pie!" Grammy Jean hugged Lucas and then Zay before turning and facing everyone else.

"Hi! I'm Riley. And this is Farkle, and Maya."

"Nice to meet you Riley and Farkle." Grammy Jean said, giving them both quick hugs. When she released them she turned to Maya. "Well aren't you a beautiful little thing! Oh it's so good to finally meet you in person! I've heard so much about you darlin'!" Grammy Jean pulled Maya into a hug.

Maya hugged her back. "I've heard so much about you too. I can't wait to try some of this famous fried chicken that I've heard so much about."

Grammy Jean released her hold on Maya. "Oh darlin' you're gonna do more than just try it, I'm actually gonna teach you how to make it, it's one of Luke's favorites."

Riley watched the interaction between Maya and Lucas's Grandmother. They seemed to know a lot about each other for having just met.

"Well I think it's time that we head on down to the house." Pappy Joe said as he and Mark finished loading the bags into the back of the van. "Y'all kids can ride back with Grammy Jean and Lynn, Mark and I will go ahead and take the truck back to the ranch."

* * *

They reached the Friar Ranch about half an hour later. Maya had seen the house in pictures, but the pictures didn't do justice to seeing it in person. The giant white house had a wraparound porch, a porch swing and bright blue shutters, it was perfect.

"Now, I've got all the rooms ready for y'all. Maya and Riley will be sharing John's room, and then Lucas, Farkle, and Zay will be sharing Lucas's old room." Grammy Jean explained as they entered the house.

They all climbed up the stairs, heading to their assigned rooms. When Riley and Maya entered their room they set their stuff down and laid down on their beds.

"I wonder who John is." Riley wondered to Maya.

"John is Lucas's older brother." Maya answered back.

"Lucas has a brother? How'd you know that?" Riley asked.

"I've been to Lucas's house a few times for projects remember? Things come up in conversation, and there's pictures and stuff around the house."

"Is that why you have a picture of Lucas with Judy the sheep on your phone?" Riley turned on her side to look at Maya. "I've seen it, every time he texts you it pops up. He seems to text you a lot."

"Riley…"

"Is something going on with you and Lucas? You know that you can tell me. We're best friends, pretty much sisters, and sisters should tell each other their secrets."

"Riley, I know that you like him, and I would never want to do anything to hurt you."

"Maya, I see the way he looks at you, and I see the way you look at him. Yes I had a crush on him, but that's all it was, a crush. Maya, I know that you like him."

"You know? I just don't want anything between us to change. You'll always be my sister, Riley."

"Maya, you need to feel whatever you feel. I know that you've been trying to protect me, but you haven't been honest with yourself."

"I don't know Riles, I'm so confused by all of this."

"Well you're my best friend, Maya. I love you, and just know that there's nothing you could do that would change that, do you understand? Nothing."

Maya and Riley stood up and hugged each other.

"Thanks Riles. Let's get changed and then head downstairs to see what everyone else is up to."

* * *

The girls walked downstairs to see that the boys were sitting on the couch telling Farkle the importance of wearing a real cowboy hat. The girls walked into the room and the conversation stopped. All three boys were staring at the girls.

"Well look at you two little darlins'." Pappy Joe said with a smile as the girls entered the room.

"Quit looking at us Huckleberry." Maya said with a wink.

"I'm sorry Maya… you look… good." Lucas closed his mouth.

"Oh, thanks." Maya replied looking down at the jeans, cowboy boots, white shirt and teal vest she was wearing.

"Yeah, you both look good."

"I agree with Lucas, Riley. You look really pretty. Texas style suits you really well." Farkle added.

"Thanks Farkle. I like your hat." Riley replied.

"Thanks, Pappy Joe just gave it to me a couple minutes ago."

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen and see what Grammy Jean is up to." Maya announced, walking towards the kitchen.

Riley kept her eyes on Lucas as he watched Maya walk out of the room. She could definitely see that there was something there between the two of them.

* * *

Maya walked into the kitchen and saw Grammy Jean laying dough across the pie she was baking. "It smells really good in here."

"Well thank you darlin'. I figured since we had some extra time before we head on out to the rodeo that I'd finish get the pie ready for after supper tonight."

Maya smiled at Grammy Jean and took a seat on the barstool on the other side of the counter where Grammy Jean was working.

"I'm really glad that I finally got to meet you. Lucas talks about you all the time, he's always telling me stories about how he learned to cook with you the summer he broke his arm."

Grammy Jean put the finishing touches on the pie before looking up at Maya and reaching over to grab Maya's hands.

"Darlin' I've heard so much about you. That boy has told me how great of an artist you are, he's told me how you've been there for him to help him from turning into his old self and reverting back to fighting to get his point across at school. Lynn has told me how you're assertive with him but sweet, and how you can light up a room as soon as you walk in. He told me you were actually the first person he met in New York, and that you came right up to him and told him he was cute. I think that boy's liked you since that first moment."

Maya smiled. "We're just friends. I care about him, but we're just really good friends."

"Of course you are darlin'." Grammy Jean said with a knowing smile.

Mark walked into the kitchen. "Mama, we're gonna go ahead and start to head out to the rodeo, come on. You too, Maya."

"We'll finish talking later." Grammy Jean whispered, patting Maya's hand.

* * *

The group piled back into the van to head out to the rodeo. The mood of the car ride was somber, with Lucas and Zay nervous about the events that were soon to come at the rodeo. Maya and Riley sat in the back, both looking out the window and not really saying anything.

They arrived at the rodeo and saw crowds of people standing around waiting for it to start.

"You ready, Luke?" Pappy Joe asked as everyone climbed out of the van.

"Not really, but I'll be alright."

"Atta boy." Pappy Joe said, clapping Lucas on the back.

Lucas walked over to the registration tent to check in, where they handed him a chest protector vest, helmet, and chaps. He put the vest and chaps on over his blue jeans and shirt, and carried the helmet in his hands.

Maya walked over from her spot in the stands to where Lucas was standing. "Hey Huckleberry, lookin' good." She winked.

Lucas smiled. "Thanks Maya."

"Don't worry, Huckleberry, you'll be fine. I'm gonna go get a drink from the refreshment tent with Riley."

"You've actually never seen a bull have you?" He asked Riley and Maya as he followed them into the refreshment tent.

"What's the big deal? It's just a man cow." Riley replied.

"I just feel like you'll react differently when you actually see a man cow." Lucas responded back.

The girls walked into the tent and saw Zay standing there eating peanuts and watching something on the screen.

"Hey Zay what are you watching?" Riley asked him.

"Nothing you wanna see…" Zay answered.

Riley and Maya turned to look at the screen and saw videos of bull riders from previous years. The color drained from Maya's face as she watched the riders being thrown off the bull, some of them even getting stepped on by the bull. It looked really dangerous.

She looked at Lucas and he looked like he was trying not to throw up.

"I don't want you going anywhere near that bull." Maya sternly said to Lucas.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." He replied.

"I want you to take off that stupid outfit and I wanna get out of here. I saw the bull, I don't think the bull knows that this is supposed to be fun!"

"Okay Maya! Let's not shake Lucas's confidence." Riley said to her best friend. She turned towards Lucas. "You can do this right? You can just ride a bull for 4 seconds and win The Master of Tombstone award?"

"LUCAS IS GONNA NEED A TOMBSTONE! THERE ISN'T GONNA BE ANY MORE LUCAS!" Maya hysterically shouted.

"He's gonna do great, Maya." Riley turned back towards Lucas and looked him in the eyes. "I believe in you. I believe you can do anything you want to."

"RILEY WHY DO YOU WANT HIM TO DO THIS?"

Riley turned back to Maya. "Because, this is better than riding Judy the sheep! And I don't want him to be a disgrace to his community." She turned back to Lucas. "Go out there, be the hero I know you are."

An announcement came over the loudspeaker. _And now for the event everyone's been waiting for, Bull Riding. Up first is Eddy Calloway riding Buttercup. Ooh, Eddy that looked like it had to hurt."_

"Are you out of your mind?!" Maya shouted at Lucas.

"Lucas you're serious right? You can seriously do this." Riley said to Lucas.

 _Coming up: our Main Event. Lucas Friar tangles with Tombstone._

Maya had never felt more scared in her life. She had to do something. "Lucas. Look at me. If you do this, I will never speak to you again."

"Maya," Riley said with shock.

"Riley, why are you for this?" Maya asked her friend.

"Because, I want him to succeed, I want him to make his grandfather proud." Riley replied to Maya.

"You're not proud of him if he doesn't do this?" Maya looked up at Pappy Joe.

"In my opinion, it's about facing life which runs harder than any bull. You gotta face your fears, you ride them, or they ride you."

Maya looked down, knowing what Lucas was gonna do. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She had to get out of the tent. "I'll never speak to you again."

"Maya? What… Wait." Lucas looked at his other friends still standing in the tent with him.

"You ready, boy?" Pappy Joe asked him.

"I'm gonna go find out what's going on with Maya." Riley said, walking out of the tent.

"Riley, wait. I'd kinda like you to watch."

"Then I will."

* * *

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what Maya had said to him. _I'll never speak to you again_. It didn't make any sense. She said she'd be here for him, she was his best friend and when he needed her support the most, she just took off. He needed to talk to her. Lucas looked over at the pen where Tombstone was, then he looked to his left where Maya was sitting on a bench. He looked up at his grandfather who was watching him, waiting for him to head over to Tombstone and ride. He saw his other friends sitting in the stands with his parents and grandmother. He made his decision.

"You ready, boy?" Pappy Joe asked again.

"I'll be right back." Lucas took off running towards Maya.

* * *

Maya was looking down at her boots, trying to avoid looking at the arena, knowing that Lucas was going to ride Tombstone and possibly get hurt. What is going on with her? Why does she feel so strongly against Lucas riding this bull? She should be supporting him, he's one of her best friends. The tears continued to silently pool in her eyes, some slipping out and landing in her lap. She reached up to wipe her eyes.

"Maya."

Maya looked up to see Lucas standing right in front of her.

"Lucas! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be riding that bull and becoming the Master of Tombstone."

Lucas sat down beside Maya.

"Yeah, I know. But then I kept thinking, what am I doing? I came to Texas to ride this bull with the support of my friends, and then I realized that the one I care most about wasn't even over there with me. Maya, I'm sorry that I put you in a position where you were scared for me and felt like you could never speak to me again."

Maya turned and faced Lucas.

"I'm sorry that I made you choose. That was selfish of me. It's just… what if something happened to you? What if you got hurt or worse? You've become a pretty important person in my life and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, it's okay." Lucas pulled her into a hug. "You're pretty important to me too. Maya look at me." Lucas held Maya's head in his hands, his thumbs rubbing against her cheeks. He saw the tears that were making her eyes glassy. "I have to do this Maya, but I need you. I need you to be there in the stands. Maya, I don't care if you close your eyes the entire time, I need to know that you're there. I know that I'll be okay as long as you're with me." He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Lucas and Maya sat there for a few seconds just staring in each other's eyes.

The announcement from the loud speaker shook them out of their moment. _And now we have Lucas Friar attempting to become the Master of Tombstone! Come on down Lucas Friar!_

Maya placed her hands on top of Lucas's hands and pulled them away from her face. "Okay."

Lucas smiled at her. "Yeah?" He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

Maya stood up and grabbed Lucas's hand. "Alright, come on Huckleberry. I'll sit in the stands beside your mama and Grammy, with my eyes shut, but I'll be there."

* * *

Lucas stood up and squeezed Maya's hand. The pair walked back towards the arena. Lucas turned and gave Maya another hug before heading towards the pen where Tombstone was. Maya walked over to stands and took a seat between Riley and Grammy Jean.

"Maya, you're here! I knew you'd support Lucas." Riley cheered. "Come on Lucas! I know you can do this! Tell the bull you want to be a veterinarian!"

Maya gave a small smile to Riley. She looked out into the arena and saw that Lucas was climbing on to the bull. She gave a nervous, shuttering breath. "I can't watch this!" And covered her eyes with her hands.

The alarm went off and the pen opened. All she could hear was the bucking sound of Tombstone. She peeked through her fingers to see that Lucas was still on the bull. She looked at the clock and it read 4 seconds and counting. She heard the sound of a thud hitting the ground. Lucas. He was just lying there on the ground as the wranglers put Tombstone back in his pen. "LUCAS!" She shouted. Maya ran down the steps of the stands and ran to the bars of the pen gate. She waited for the signal and then climbed over the fence, followed by Zay, Farkle, and Riley. She saw Lucas slowly standing up.

"Lucas you did it!" Riley cheered.

"I stayed on for like 30 seconds."

"Yeah buddy, you did." Zay chuckled at his friend.

 _Well Folks looks like we have a new official record for riding Tombstone. 4.468 seconds is the new record to beat! Congratulations Lucas Friar!_

"Great job Lucas!" Farkle patted his friend on the back.

"That was some great riding, boy. I've never seen anything like it in my life!" Pappy Joe said, coming over carrying the trophy.

"Why don't you go ahead and hold onto it for me, Pappy Joe."

"Well, I'd be honored." Pappy Joe replied.

Lucas looked over and saw Maya standing there with a slight scowl on her face. "Maya,"

Maya stood there looking at Lucas for a second before walking towards him. She ran the last couple of feet and jumped into his arms, grabbing his face and kissing him. Lucas stumbled back a step but caught himself and dropped the helmet he was holding, then grabbed onto Maya and kissed her back. They both ignored the sounds of the crowd and of the friends and only focused on each other. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, their foreheads touching and Maya's hands still on his face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Huckleberry." Maya breathed out.

Lucas smiled. "Well if this is your reaction, I don't see why I shouldn't do it more often." He winked at her.

The leaned in again, this time the kiss was less intense, but still meaningful. They pulled apart again and heard the sounds of their friends cheering, Zay whistling and cheering the loudest. "Woo! That's right! My best friend and the blonde beauty! I knew this would happen! It's only taken 2 years to finally admit their feelings for each other!"

Lucas set Maya back down on the ground and grabbed her hand. Zay walked over to the pair. "That was just like watching the Notebook, so beautiful."

Maya and Lucas laughed.

"Uh guys, you do realize that everyone saw that. Including your parents and grandparents." Farkle mentioned.

"Peaches! I knew that you liked him! And now you can finally admit it to yourself!" Riley clapped her hands.

Lucas Friar conquered his fears, he rode Tombstone the bull and kissed the girl he'd liked for over 2 years all in one day. He was in Texas with his friends and family, life was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the support of this story! Seeing all the views and reviews definitely make it much more rewarding to write! Here's chapter 7!**

 **Chapter 7 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

The ride back to the Ranch was a lot livelier. Everyone couldn't get over the excitement of Lucas setting the new record for riding Tombstone. Lucas sat with Maya in the backseat, still holding hands and listening to their friends.

"Lucas man, I still can't believe that you set the new record for riding Tombstone! You're gonna be like a celebrity here in Texas!" Farkle said. "Think of all the ladies you could get!"

Lucas and Maya laughed. "Well then I guess you and Zay will have to hang around me to keep the girls away, besides, I'm perfectly happy with the one I've got right here." Lucas leaned over and kissed Maya's forehead.

"Why are you two so cute together? You've literally only been together for like half an hour. Vanessa and I could've been as cute as you, if only she'd want to date me."

"Who's Vanessa?" Riley whispered.

"She's the one that got away. My one true love. The only girl that I'll ever love. I told her I'd buy her a house, and she didn't even want that." Zay replied.

"Aww, poor Zay. It's okay, there are plenty of other girls out there. We'll find you someone." Riley patted Zay on the back, comforting him.

* * *

The van pulled up to the house and everyone hopped out and headed on into the house.

"Alright y'all, I know that we said that we were gonna come home and eat supper and just hang out, but Mark, Pappy Joe, Grammy Jean and I have been talking and we decided that we should do something to celebrate. We're gonna take y'all out for some authentic Texas barbeque at one of the best restaurants here in Texas. Y'all go upstairs and get ready!" Lynn Friar announced to Lucas and all his friends.

The adults went into the kitchen while Riley, Farkle, and Zay started walking up the stairs to go change, leaving Maya and Lucas standing in the living room.

"We should probably go ahead and get ready." Maya whispered, pulling back out of Lucas's arms.

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand. "What are you gonna wear? Seeing you dressed up in southern clothes is killing me." He whispered into Maya's ear. "Especially the cowgirl boots."

Maya rolled her eyes and smirked at Lucas. "Wouldn't you like to know? As much as I wanna stay standing here with you, you should probably go upstairs and shower, you smell like sweat and that bull."

"What, you're saying you don't like the manly smell of victory?" Lucas winked at Maya. "Fine, I'll go shower, but just know, I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Maya shook her head and laughed. "You're such a perv, Huckleberry. Now go shower!"

"Alright, I'm going." Lucas pecked Maya on the lips before turning to run up the stairs. Maya laughed and slowly climbed the stairs to head to the room she was sharing with Riley to get ready.

* * *

The guys stood out on the front porch, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready to go. "How long does it take girls to get ready? All three of us showered and got dressed and we're still ready before them!" Farkle questioned.

Mark laughed as he sat in the rocking chair on the front porch. "Well boys, that's just something that men have to learn to deal with. Women take their time, but I'm telling you, it's worth it."

Lynn Friar walked out the front door and Mark stood up. "See boys, worth it. Isn't she a beauty?"

Lynn just smiled and went to stand beside her husband. "Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean said they're gonna go ahead and head on down to the restaurant in the truck, so they can go ahead and get us a table."

"I remember when I waited for Vanessa, and I told her I would go ahead and get her a table, but she didn't want that."

Lucas clapped Zay on the back. "I know buddy, I know. The one that got away."

The front door opened again and Maya and Riley walked out. Lucas turned around and saw what Maya was wearing, a white lace dress with a brown vest and cowgirl boots. He swallowed hard with a gulp.

"Well don't you two girls look just lovely!" Lynn exclaimed. "We should take some pictures before we leave! Y'all kids get together!"

They all stood beside each other, Farkle standing on the outside, then Riley, then Lucas to her right, Maya on his right and then Zay on the other side.

"Y'all look so nice! Like y'all all grew up here in Texas! Ok now let's take some of just the girls!"

Lucas stepped back and waited with Farkle and Zay as his mom took pictures of Maya and Riley. "So pretty! Now the boys!"

Lucas, Zay, and Farkle stood in front of the door waiting for his mom to take a picture. "Such handsome young men!"

"Do something interesting!" Maya shouted. "Charlie's Angels!"

Lucas laughed and squatted down, all three of them striking a pose with their hands posed as guns and pouts on their faces.

Maya and Riley laughed as they watched their friends get their pictures taken.

"Ok now, Lucas and Maya. Aww look how cute they are. This is going into the family album. I'm sure Katy will want a copy of this too." Lucas looked at his dad for help.

"Alright Lynn, I think that's enough pictures, let's get going so we can get these hungry kids fed." Mark said to his wife.

* * *

Mark parked the van in front of a restaurant called Chubbies. "Welcome to Chubbies! Home of the best barbeque you will ever eat!" Mark shouted as they all hopped out of the van.

Everyone walked into the door and looked around. "Over here!" Grammy Jean said with a wave, calling everyone over to the table that they were able to get. "We picked a good night to come here, they've got the live band tonight!"

"So we know that y'all kids will wanna try everything, so we went ahead and ordered the buffet for y'all, so grab a plate and get going!" Pappy Joe said to Lucas and his friends.

Everyone grabbed a plate of food and sat around the table, enjoying the atmosphere and food in the restaurant. Maya sat between Riley and Lucas, and just smiled as Riley grabbed a rib off of Maya's plate. "I didn't know that barbeque could taste this good." Riley said, her mouth full of food.

Maya laughed at her friend. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Riles."

When everyone finished eating they sat at the table, listening to the band play.

"Well now that we've gotten our fill, we're gonna go work off some of this food." Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe stood up and walked out onto the dance floor. The pair started dancing, Pappy Joe spinning Grammy around the dance floor.

"That looks like fun, I wanna dance." Riley announced as she watched Lucas's grandparents dance.

Lucas looked at Maya and she nodded her head towards Riley with a smile.

"That's the Texas Two Step." Lucas stood up and walked over to Riley. "You wanna learn?"

Maya smiled as she watched Lucas lead her best friend out onto the dance floor.

"I wanted to dance with Vanessa, but she didn't want to dance with me." Zay whined.

Maya grabbed Zay by the collar and dragged him out onto the dance floor. "Come on, Zay. Let's dance and you can tell me about Vanessa."

Lynn stood up and stuck her arm out to Farkle. "Come on Farkle, let me teach you how to dance so you can cut in and find a lovely lady to dance with."

"Um, okay. Thank you, Mrs. Friar."

Mark chuckled as he watched his son's friend try to learn to dance from his wife.

* * *

"So this Vanessa, what did she look like?"

"She looked like an angel. Beautiful dark hair, soft cocoa colored skin, eyes the color of chocolate. I just, she's perfect."

Maya turned them around and pointed to a girl standing off to the side of the dance floor. "Does she look like that?"

"Oh my god, that's her. How did she know I was here?"

"Be cool Zay, we're gonna go over and dance near her and she'll want to dance with you."

Maya shuffled Zay over to where Vanessa was standing. "Wow Zay, I'm so lucky to have you to teach me how to dance. You're the best." Maya leaned over and placed a kiss to Zay's cheek. Zay's smiled as he spun Maya around under his arm. He could see Vanessa watching him. "I'm so glad that you've moved to New York and that I could meet you, you're such an amazing person." Maya laid her head down on Zay's shoulder as the continued to dance. "Is she still watching us?" Maya whispered.

"Yeah, she's coming over." Zay whispered back. "Hey Vanessa."

"Zay, I didn't know you were back in Texas."

"Yeah, we're just here for a few days, Lucas was in the Rodeo today, so we all came down to support him." Maya poked Zay in the ribs. "This is my friend Maya."

Maya still hung onto Zay, her arm hooked around his shoulders. "Hi Vanessa, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for the dance Zay, you're a wonderful dancer."

Maya walked away from Zay and Vanessa and headed back to the table with a smile on her face. She sat down at the table with Mark, watching as Vanessa agreed to dance with Zay.

* * *

"That's a real nice thing you did for him."

"Thanks Mr. Mark. Now he can't keep moping about Vanessa, unless he screws it up again." Maya replied with a laugh.

"Hey Shortstack, is this seat taken?"

"Hey Huckleberry! How was your dance with Riley? Where is she, by the way?"

"Mama taught Farkle the art of Two Step and cutting in, so I lost my partner." Lucas chuckled. "Where's Zay?"

Maya nodded her head towards Zay and Vanessa dancing together. Lucas's eyes widened. "How did that happen?"

"Because I work magic, of course." Maya answered. "If he messes it up with her again, it's on him."

Lucas just smiled and scooted Maya's chair closer to his. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "This has been a pretty fun trip so far, Huckleberry."

"Really? Even with the fear and stress from watching me ride Tombstone this afternoon?"

"Well, I was blacked out the entire time, I don't remember any of it until we got back to the house." Maya winked.

"Well I guess I'll just have to remind you about what happened then." Lucas smirked and bent his face down to kiss Maya.

"Ahem."

Lucas pulled back from Maya's face. "Hi Mama."

"None of that. You're in public and there's people eating." She admonished.

Maya blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Lynn."

"It's not your fault darlin', I blame my son." Lynn replied with a wink.

"Sorry Mama."

* * *

The sound of the band finishing their song was met with applause and cheers from everyone. Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean walked back to the table, followed by Riley and Farkle.

Grammy Jean sat down in her chair. "That was so much fun! We haven't danced like that in days!"

Lucas leaned over and whispered in Maya's ear. "Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe go out dancing a couple nights a week."

Maya nodded her head in understanding.

"Well folks, I'm told that we have an old Chubbies Stage favorite back in the house tonight! He's back in town and is the new record holder for riding Tombstone the Bull!"

"Oh no, what did you do?" Lucas asked his mama.

"I didn't do anything!" Lynn replied.

"…Lucas Friar! Let's give him a great big Chubbies welcome back to the stage as he brings back an old favorite and plays us some Johnny Cash!"

"She didn't do it, I did." Grammy Jean said. "I think it'd be good for you to get back up on the stage, especially after conquering your fears today. And besides, it's not like you haven't played them before! You've been playing guitar for the last 6 years. Get on up there and give 'em a show like you used to."

Maya looked at Lucas with a smirk. "Yeah Huckleberry, get up there and give 'em a show!"

"What's that you said Maya? You want to sing with me?" Lucas said loud enough for his mama and grammy to hear.

"Ooh that's a great idea darlin'! Especially since y'all watched that movie **_Walk the Line_** the other day! I heard y'all singing along. Y'all can put on a show just like Johnny and June!"

"What? Maya doesn't sing, she's an artist. She paints." Riley shouted.

Maya looked at her best friend and then back at Lucas. "You know what, fine. I'll do it. I'll sing with you, Huckleberry."

"Peaches, are you sure? You haven't really ever sang before."

"I'll be fine Riles, don't worry."

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and they both walked up onto the stage. Lucas grabbed the proffered guitar and turned towards the band, telling them the song choice, _It Ain't me, Babe._

"You nervous, Maya?" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Why should I be nervous, it's not like we haven't done this a bunch of times before." Maya replied with a wink.

Lucas walked up to the microphone. "Hello I'm Lucas Friar." He began strumming on the guitar and then started singing. " _Go away from my window, leave at your own chosen speed…_ "

Riley was surprised to see that Lucas could play guitar and that he actually sounded pretty good singing.

Maya joined in on the next verse. _"You say you're looking for someone who's never weak but always strong, to protect you and defend you, whether you are right or wrong. Someone to open each and every door, but it ain't me babe, no, no, no, it ain't me babe, it ain't me you're looking for babe…"_

Maya could sing? Riley's mouth dropped open as she listened to her best friend Maya sing with Lucas. She had no idea that Maya was such a good performer.

"… _And will love you for your life and nothing more, but it ain't me babe, no, no, no it ain't me babe, it ain't me you're looking for, babe."_

Lucas finished strumming the instrumental part as the song ended. The crowd at Chubbies was cheering and clapping, and all the locals were glad to see Lucas back on the stage, it'd been too long.

Lucas and Maya took a bow and could hear their friends cheering, Zay whistling with his fingers. They walked off the stage and headed back to the table.

"See Luke? I told you that you could do it, and you even got a pretty girl to sing with you!" Grammy Jean said as she hugged Lucas.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen that, but I'm so glad I was here for it!" Zay clapped Lucas on the back.

"Maya, I can't believe I didn't know you could sing like that! And Lucas, I didn't even know you played guitar!"

"Thanks Riles, he even plays piano too."

"Seriously? Not only are you a face, but you're athletic and musically talented? That's it, I'm gonna clone you." Farkle joked.

"You did great up there son. And Maya, you were lovely as always."

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn."

"Well I don't know about y'all but today has been a real long day and I'm tired. How bout we head on back to the ranch and call it a night?" Pappy Joe asked.

Maya yawned and leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback for this story! I really appreciate everyone who reads this and lets me know what you think about it! You all are truly amazing! Here's chapter 8! :)**

 **Chapter 8 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review and let me know what you think! :)**

The sound of a rooster crowing pulled Maya from a blissful dream about a piano playing cowboy.

"What the hell? Riley turn off your alarm, it's too early!"

"That's not me, I think it's coming from outside." Riley's reply was muffled from covering her head with her pillow.

Maya sat up in her bed. The events from yesterday came rushing back to her. They were in Texas. Lucas rode a bull yesterday. She kissed Lucas in front of hundreds of people yesterday. "This is bad. This is really bad."

Riley moved the pillow from her head. "What are you going on about? Go back to sleep."

"RILEY! I kissed Lucas yesterday. I've ruined everything!"

Riley rolled out of bed with a groan and went to sit on Maya's bed with her. "Peaches, we talked about this, it was a crush and I'm over it because I kind of like someone else now..."

Maya rolled her eyes and waved her hand at Riley. "Not that. I mean me and Lucas. I don't even know if he likes me like that, and I kissed him. What if I completely ruined our friendship? We didn't even talk about it, are we dating, are we just friends who've kissed, or are we completely ruined forever?"

"Maya, I'm pretty sure that Lucas likes you, and besides the only way to be sure is to go and talk to him."

"You're right Riley, I need to stop worrying about this. He and I just need to talk about it." Maya stood up and started getting ready for the day.

"Maya, where are you going? It's so early, go back to sleep!"

"Can't sleep Riley, too much responsibility. I gotta go try and fix this." Maya finished buttoning up the flannel shirt and put on her pair of boots before opening the door and heading down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Lynn and Grammy Jean sitting at the table with cups of coffee in their hands.

* * *

"Well good morning darlin'! You're up early! Come sit and join us for some coffee!" Grammy Jean stood up to grab another coffee cup and brought it to the table.

Maya smiled and accepted the cup, sitting at the table with Lucas's mom and grandmother.

"We were just talking about everything that happened yesterday." Lynn spoke as Maya took a sip of her coffee. "I can't believe that boy did that yesterday. I was so worried he was gonna break his arm again, I try to be supportive because I'm his mama, but I was worried to death that something was really gonna happen to him when he rode that bull."

"I could tell you were just as worried, weren't you, Maya?" Grammy Jean asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I mean, he could've gotten hurt on that bull, and I just didn't want to see him get hurt. He's one of best friends and means a lot to me."

"Oh darlin', we all saw that kiss between the two of you yesterday, I'm pretty sure you care about that boy a lot more than you're letting on." Grammy Jean softly spoke. "I know that he cares an awful lot about you, I could see that before I even met you. He was always calling me and telling me about his day, and 90% of the time it always had something to do with you."

Maya stared down at her coffee the entire time Grammy Jean was telling her this. "I want to believe that, but every relationship I've ever seen has ended badly. My dad left when I was really little, so I don't really have a good basis for comparison."

"Well I just happen to know that Lucas has some really good examples in his life. Mark and I have been married for almost 20 years, and Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe are going on almost 45 years. That's a whole lot of love and relationships to look up to."

"I'm just scared that I've ruined everything between the two of us, and Riley liked him and I'm a terrible friend for kissing him when I knew that she liked him, and what if he likes her and I ruined things for them?"

Lynn smiled. "You fell asleep pretty early last night. I'm guessing that Riley was still asleep when you woke up this morning and that you two haven't really had a chance to talk yet. I'll let you talk to Riley about it, but I'm certain that she is over her crush on my son. And I know that you're worried that you've ruined things for him, but all I can tell you is that the two of you just need to talk to each other."

Maya looked up from her cup to see both women smiling at her. "You're right. Is he awake yet?"

"That boy is in Texas at his grandparents' house. He's been up for an hour already working on the chores." Lynn answered. "Go on, darlin', go talk to him. He's out in the barn."

Maya stood up from the table with a soft smile towards the two women and walked out the front door.

* * *

Maya stepped out onto the front porch and could see the sun slowly rising into the sky over the pasture. She stared at it for a few minutes, trying to remember the details so she could paint this moment when she got back to New York. Maya walked down the front porch steps and headed towards the barn, slowly walking through the grass.

She stopped when she reached the barn door and heard singing so she peeked her head inside the barn.

 _"…Can't you see, oh, can't you see, what that woman, Lord, she been doin' to me. Can't you see, can't you see what that woman, she been doin' to me…"_

Maya could see Lucas lifting the bales of hay as he fed the horses, singing along to the headphones in his ears. She stood there watching him for a few minutes, and because his back was turned towards her she could see his arms and back muscles flexing as he worked on his chores. She'd forgotten why she came out to the barn as she stood there frozen in place watching Lucas. She saw Lucas lift his t shirt up to wipe the sweat from his face and wished that he'd he turn around. She shook the thought from her head and remembered why she came out to the barn. "Hey Huckleberry." she shouted.

Lucas removed the headphones from his ears and turned around, a grin coming across his face. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty. It's about time you woke up."

"It's barely 7:30. And besides, I was inside talking with your mom and grandmother. I've been up for like an hour already."

"Well I would hope so, you went to sleep at like 9pm last night. You missed all the fun, but I didn't want to try and wake you up again because when I carried you up to your bed last night when we got home from Chubbies you told me that if I tried to wake you up I'd regret it."

Maya slowly walked into the barn towards Lucas. Lucas set down the bale of hay that he was moving and sat down, motioning for Maya to sit beside him.

"So what all did I miss last night then?" Maya asked as she slowly sat down beside Lucas.

"Well, you fell asleep on the way home from Chubbies, so I, being the kind, wonderful guy that I am, carried you up the stairs, put you in bed, kissed your forehead and walked out of the room. Mama stood there and made sure of that." Lucas said with a chuckle. "So then Riley asked what else there was to do in Texas when you just wanted to spend time with your friends for a little while longer, so Pappy Joe suggested we have a campfire. Which was an alright idea, but I ended up being kinda alone."

Maya shot a questioning look at Lucas who continued his story. "Well, Vanessa came by the house last night because she wanted to talk to Zay, so she ended up joining us out at the campfire, and then Riley and Farkle were all awkward and kinda like me and you so Zay called Farkle out and told Riley that Farkle liked her. And Farkle got mad at Zay until Riley smiled at Farkle and told him that she liked him too."

"What? Riley likes Farkle? When did that happen? How did that happen? How did I miss that?"

Lucas smiled and kept going with his story. "So Zay and Vanessa left to go get ice cream and Riley and Farkle left the campfire to go and talk, leaving me all alone at the campfire. Mama said that she found Riley and Farkle sitting on the porch swing together, she said that it reminded her of me and you asleep on the train. Farkle ended up coming back to the room at like 1:00 this morning, and I'm pretty sure Riley went to bed then too."

"That must be why Riley was so grumpy this morning when we heard that rooster, she's normally such a morning person."

"So they all left me alone at the fire and I couldn't help but think, 'I wish Maya was awake to see this,' between the firelight and all the stars in the sky, you'd have loved it. And if you were sitting out at the campfire with me, then I could do this." Lucas leaned over and pressed his lips against Maya's. She sat there for half a second before responding to the kiss and kissing back. The two broke apart a couple of minutes later, needing air. Maya sat up and looked at Lucas who had a big smile on his face.

"Lucas, we need to talk."

"You only call me Lucas when things are serious, this is gonna be bad for me, isn't it?" Lucas turned and faced Maya, knowing it was only a matter of time before she broke his heart.

"Lucas, what are we? I know that we kissed, but I feel like I've ruined things between you and Riley."

Lucas looked down at Maya and took a breath. "I don't think you've ruined things for me and Riley, since there wasn't anything between us. And besides, if I wanted Riley I would be upset with Farkle, which I'm not. I'm actually really happy that our two friends have realized their feelings for each other." Lucas took another deep breath. "Maya, I really like you. I've liked you since the moment I met you on the train, and spending time with you the last year and a half has only made me like you even more."

"Lucas, I really like you too, but what if things don't work out for us? What if we ruin a great friendship by trying to be something more? What if it doesn't work?"

"Okay, but what if it does? What if things between us work so well that not only would we get to keep our friendship but even take it to the next level with a relationship? Maya, I'm more than willing to take a chance, because you're worth it, and even if I get my heart completely crushed by taking a leap, I'm hopeful that things will work out for us."

Maya looked up at Lucas with tears in her eyes. "Lucas, I'm scared. I don't have very many examples of successful relationships in my life, everyone has always left."

Lucas looked at Maya. "That's bullshit and you know it. You have some really good examples in your life, trust me, I've heard the story of Cory and Topanga, and they've been in your life for almost 10 years now. And even if you try to include your mom and dad not working out, you've got your mom and Shawn, and I know that he's crazy about her, they're a great example of a successful relationship. Hell, you could even include my parents and grandparents."

Maya wiped the tears from her eyes. "They mentioned that this morning too, how even though I haven't had examples of successful relationships, that you have, and they also told me that you really like me."

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand with his own. "If I knew that it wouldn't scare you, I'd even tell you I love you, but I don't think you're quite ready to hear that yet, so I'll just keep it to myself for now. Maya, I'm not asking you for forever, not yet at least, but I am asking you to take a chance and take a leap of faith to believe in something good for yourself. So, will please you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay."

"Okay you'll take a leap of faith or okay you'll be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

"Okay I'll take a leap of faith and believe in something good for myself. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Maya replied.

"Yeah?" Lucas smiled as he stood up, still holding Maya's hand and pulling her up to stand with him. He started walking out of the barn, Maya following behind him, still holding on to his hand.

"Huckleberry, where are we going in such a hurry?"

"Well I figured we could head back to the house so we could eat breakfast and I could tell everyone that you're my girlfriend."

Maya pulled on his hand and stopped walking. "Lucas wait."

He stopped walking and turned around to face her, a worried look on his face.

Maya pulled him by the t shirt, crashing her lips to his. They pulled apart a few seconds later. "I figured we should seal the start of our actual relationship with a kiss."

Lucas chuckled and grabbed Maya's hand as they went to share their good news with everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of It's still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Their time in Texas seemed to fly by really quickly, and before they knew it their train was heading back to New York. Although it had only been a couple of days, everyone in the group left Texas with a feeling of growing up. Maya and Lucas had become boyfriend and girlfriend, Riley and Farkle were in the awkward beginning stages of a "will they won't they?" dance, and even Zay and Vanessa had agreed to the start of something long distance.

Lynn Friar watched as the kids all slept on the train, Lucas and Maya cuddled up together again, Farkle with his head against the window, Riley leaning onto his shoulder, and even Zay, sitting alone, but holding his phone close by in case he received a message from Vanessa. She smiled as she looked at the young teenagers around her, knowing that this was a simple time in their lives and hoped that they would be able to just enjoy it.

* * *

All too soon it was Monday and they were back at school again. Lucas wasn't really sure what the relationship protocol was here at school. He'd kissed Maya when they dropped her off at home last night, but was he allowed to kiss her at school? Would it draw too much attention to them as a couple? He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, so he walked up to Maya, who was busy putting books into her locker, and leaned up against the locker beside her.

"Hey Shortstack."

Maya looked up from her locker with a big smile on her face. She turned towards him and stood on her toes, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "Hey Huckleberry!"

Lucas smiled. Well that answered that question. Maya had turned back to her locker and seemed to be struggling to get a book from the top shelf. Lucas held back a smirk as he reached over and grabbed it off the shelf for her.

"Thanks Ranger Rick. Always saving the day." Maya said with a wink. "So have you seen Riley or Farkle this morning? I stopped at her house to pick her up this morning, but Matthews said that she'd already left for the day." Maya shut the door to her locker and grabbed Lucas's hand, walking towards their history class. Lucas grabbed the books out of her hand and when Maya looked like she was about to protest, quietly whispered, "Maya, I've earned the title of your boyfriend, let me show it off by carrying your books for you."

Maya smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you really wanted to show off the title, you'd do something big in front of everyone to let them know we're dating."

"How could I possibly do that?" Lucas stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and had a smirk on his face. "Oh look, here's a piano sitting in the middle of the hallway, how strange." Lucas let go of Maya's hand and went to sit behind the piano and began to play a song right there in the middle of the hallway. Everyone around them stopped to see what was going on, and he smiled as Maya's face started to turn red. He'd never played the piano in front of people in New York, but he knew that Maya would say something like that and wanted to call her bluff.

" _Oh, I can't fight this feeling any longer and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out this friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, I said there is no reason for my fear, 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together, you give my life direction, you make everything so clear. And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night snd I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might, And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever. 'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for and if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crushing through your door, Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

Everyone standing around the hallway started clapping as he finished singing to Maya. He smiled and winked at her. "I didn't think you'd actually do something, Huckleberry! Do you know how embarrassing that was?" Everyone kept walking up to Maya and Lucas congratulating them on getting together finally.

"Congrats guys!"

"It's about time!"

"Aww, I can't believe he actually sang a song to you, that's so sweet!"

Maya walked over to Lucas and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him off the piano bench and started walking towards their history class that they were probably going to be late for. "How did you even pull that off? And how did you get Mrs. Jones to let you take the piano out of the choir room and put it in the hallway?"

Lucas squeezed Maya's hand. "It actually didn't take that much convincing. I went in there and asked her, and she said no. Then I sat down and started running through the scales and started playing with my eyes closed. I made it through three songs before she told me I could use it, but only if I agreed to participate in the talent show."

Maya stopped walking and turned around to face Lucas. "I can't believe you actually sang in front of everyone here at school. It really was sweet of you." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips again.

"Hey, it could've been worse, I could've hired the sky writer like Farkle suggested in his sleep while we were in Texas. I think he might actually do that for Riley."

Maya laughed and shook her head. "See, Riley would actually like something like that. You and I like simple things, or completely over the top cheesy things. There is no middle ground."

"Well, I can't argue with that, Shortstack. Just wait until there's a dance and I ask you to that." Lucas chuckled.

* * *

Maya smiled and shook her head, continuing their walk to Mr. Matthews' class. They spotted Riley and Farkle walking into school together, holding hands. Riley waved at Maya and pointed to their conjoined hands. Maya smiled back at her friend and entered the classroom, Lucas right behind her. "I'm sure there's gonna be a very interesting lesson today, concerning the development of that." Maya whispered to Lucas as she sat down in the seat in front of him.

Mr. Matthews walked into the classroom, ready to start another week of history classes. "After a quiet week of classes last week, let's welcome back to class Lucas, Farkle, Zay, Maya, and Riley. I trust that you all had a very educational trip to Texas and are ready to start another fun week of learning history." He smiled at all his students. "Now, before we officially start our lesson, I heard something very interesting in the teachers' lounge this morning."

Farkle and Riley looked at each other with a look of fear in their eyes. Maya couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two of them. She focused back on Mr. Matthews who was still talking about his experience in the teacher's lounge. "…Something about two members of our class." Cory Matthews looked expectantly at his daughter and her friends, a slight smirk on his face.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and could see that Farkle looked like he was ready to bolt out the door.

"I'm sorry sir. I know I should've asked your permission before I asked Riley out on a date by using a skywriter. Please don't kill me sir." Farkle pleaded as he sank down into his desk chair. Riley put her hand on her face trying to hide away from her father's reaction. Maya looked between her two friends with a look of surprise on her face. What was going on with them? Lucas could see the smirk slipping off of Mr. Matthews' face. "What?! I was talking about the piano playing bull rider in the middle of the hallway this morning! What do you mean skywriter?"

If it was possible, Riley's face turned even redder as her father began to freak out about Farkle asking her out, she looked over at her best friend for help. Maya turned towards Mr. Matthews trying to divert his attention from trying to get rid of Farkle. "Hey, Matthews, aren't you gonna say something about Huckleberry serenading me in the middle of the hallway this morning? And aren't you gonna say something about us becoming an official couple?"

Mr. Matthews turned away from Farkle and faced Maya. Farkle looked back at Lucas with a look of gratitude on his face. "I was gonna say that I was surprised to hear that you are such an accomplished piano player, and that I hope you'll be participating in the talent show."

Maya wanted to keep his attention away from Farkle and Riley for as long as possible. Lucas spoke up, seeing where Maya was going with this. "Yes sir, I am. Maya and I are actually going to be singing a duet in the talent show this year." Lucas shot a grin with a wink at Maya, who turned around to look at him.

"I'm very glad to hear that, I'm sure that everyone is looking forward to seeing that performance. As far as the other thing, about you two becoming a couple, does your mother know? What about Shawn? Because I'm pretty sure they'll have some concerns about this."

Maya looked at Lucas and rolled her eyes before looking back at Mr. Matthews. "Come on now Matthews, do you think this is our first rodeo? We've been together for a few days now, of course my mother knows."

Mr. Matthews smirked at Maya again. "Well, as Mr. Friar is still standing here and I haven't received any crazy messages yet, I'm guessing Shawn doesn't know yet. Moving on now, for today's lesson…"

* * *

The rest of their school day went by quickly, and without any more drama or excitement. The group learned that Farkle had asked Riley to walk to school with him that morning, where they stopped at the bakery for a muffin and then sat in the park to see where the skywriter had written the message asking Riley out on an official date. Maya was happy for her friend, glad that she had gotten over her crush on Lucas, putting Maya at ease about her own feelings for Lucas and helping her not feel guilty that she might be stealing him from Riley. Lucas walked Maya home from school, where they stood on the front steps of the apartment kissing and saying goodbye. When Lucas finally left, Maya headed upstairs to her apartment, looking forward to grabbing a snack and working on her art.

Maya opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to see Shawn sitting there on the couch, waiting for her. "Hey kiddo."

* * *

"Hey Shawn. Where's mom?"

"She's down at the bakery. I was wondering if we could talk."

Maya glanced down at her shoes and then back at Shawn. "Umm yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I got a call from your teacher and apparently he's concerned that you have a boyfriend now and he felt that I needed to know, in case I wanted to put some fear in the kid's eyes and needed his help."

Maya looked up at Shawn with wide eyes.

Shawn laughed. "I'm just joking with you kid. Cory actually did call to tell me and mentioned that, but I already knew. Your mom told me after you guys talked. She didn't go into detail or anything because she respects you and wants you to continue to confide in her, but she felt that since I'm a part of your life that I should know."

Maya glanced down at her shoes again and quietly whispered, "Are you mad that I didn't mention it to you yet?"

Shawn softly smiled at Maya. "Hey kiddo, I'm not mad at you. You just got back into town last night. I just want you to be happy, and if Lucas makes you happy then I'm happy. And besides, I feel like you and that boy have been dating for over a year and a half now, except for now you just acknowledge it with the titles boyfriend and girlfriend." Shawn chuckled. "But don't think I won't call Cory and threaten Lucas if he hurts you, because I totally will. I know I'm not your dad, but I care about you very much, which brings me to the actual reason I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about something." Shawn motioned for Maya to sit on the couch beside him.

Maya looked up at Shawn with a look of confusion on her face. "What is it?" Maya could feel the fear creeping into her mind. Was Shawn leaving? Was he going to break up with her mother and she'd lose him forever?

"Maya, I wanted to come talk to you because I know that your mother is the most important person in your life. Maya, I'm in love with your mother, and I wanted to ask if it would be okay with you if I asked her to marry me."

Maya looked at Shawn for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a giant smile. She flung herself across the couch into his arms. "That would be the most okay thing that's ever happened for me. So does this mean that you'll be like my dad now or something?"

"Well, assuming she says yes, that's how I'd like to think of you, if that's alright."

Maya smiled and hugged Shawn again.

"You just have to keep it a secret from her for a couple of days, because I want it to be really special for her. I love her, and she really deserves it to be special."

"I have an idea." Maya said with a grin before sharing her idea with Shawn, who agreed enthusiastically. "You should surprise her and ask her tonight! I'll go call Lucas!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for all the views and reviews, your encouragement is what keeps me writing! Shout out to my darling LabRatsWhore for being my motivator and personal cheerleader with all the awesome reviews and comments, you rock! :) Here's Chapter 10, enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Lucas was sitting at the desk in his room working on his homework when his phone started playing the song " _Tiny Dancer"_ , Maya's ringtone. He smiled as he pushed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Well hello there Shortstack, miss me already?"

"Hey Lucas. Shawn wants to talk to you."

The smile fell from Lucas's face. "He wants to talk to me? Oh God, he found out we're dating. Did Mr. Matthews call him and tell him? Does he want to kill me? This is bad, Maya."

Maya laughed on the other side of the phone. "Calm down Huckleberry, he already knows that we're dating, mom told him last night after she and I talked about it. He said he was wondering what took us so long to make it official since we were pretty much acting like boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now."

Lucas sighed with relief. "Okay, well if he doesn't want to kill me because we're dating, then what does he want to talk to me about?" The line went kind of muffled as Maya put her hand the receiver of the phone, talking to Shawn before talking to Lucas.

"Shawn said that it would probably be better to talk to you in person, so if it's okay with you, we can just come over there."

Lucas started to feel nervous, what could his girlfriend's father figure want to talk to him about? And here at his own house? "Um, yeah, that's fine. Mama's here and she'd probably like to see Shawn too since he's important to you."

"Ok awesome. And Huckleberry, don't worry or be nervous, it was actually my idea to call you, and I promise that it's a good thing. We'll be there in like 20 minutes."

* * *

True to her word, Maya and Shawn arrived at Lucas's apartment 20 minutes later. He watched them from his window as they got out of Shawn's jeep and walked up the stairs to the front door of the apartment building. Lucas figured he should probably go out into the living room to welcome their guests. "Hey Mama, Maya and Shawn are gonna be stopping by in just a few minutes." Lucas mentioned as he walked past the kitchen where his mama was cooking.

"Well that's nice of them, do you think they'll want to stay for supper?" Lynn asked as she continued to stir the pasta sauce.

"I'm not sure, we can always ask them." There was a knock on the door and Lucas jogged across the room to answer it. "Hey Huckleberry." Lucas took a step back to catch himself as Maya jumped at him and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Hey Shortstack." Lucas said with a smile as he grabbed Maya's hand. "Y'all come on in." Maya and Shawn followed Lucas into the living room. Lynn Friar walked out of the kitchen and went to speak to their guests. "Well hey there Darlin' it's good to see you!" She pulled Maya into a hug which Maya gladly returned. Shawn watched with a smile as Maya seemed to be completely comfortable with Lucas's family and home. Lynn stuck out her hand towards Shawn. "I'm Lynn Friar, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you!" Shawn grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you all as well."

Lucas turned from looking at Maya and his mama to face Shawn. "So Mr. Hunter, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Shawn turned towards Lucas with a glare on his face. "So, you want to date Maya."

Lucas gulped and felt the fear and panic crawling up his spine. "Um, yes sir. I care a lot about her and she means a lot to me and I really like her and I just want to be there to support her and…"

Shawn laughed and clapped Lucas on the back. "I'm just messing with you kid, it's not my decision who she dates, but even if it was, you're the right choice."

Lucas looked over to see his mother and Maya laughing with each other about his reaction to Shawn's intimidation attempt. "Huckleberry, you should've seen your face! You looked so scared of Shawn!" Maya walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and held her to his side. "It wasn't that funny, Shortstack."

Maya looked up at Lucas. "So did you really mean what you said to Shawn? That you care about me, really like me, that I mean a lot to you and that you want to support me?"

"Well I mean, yeah. But you already knew that."

Maya continued to look up at Lucas and grinned. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it again."

Lucas shook his head and smiled, before leaning over and placing a kiss on Maya's forehead.

"So Mr. Hunter if you're not here to scare me about wanting to date Maya, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First of all, you don't need to call me Mr. Hunter, Shawn is just fine thanks. And second of all, I hear that you're pretty good at playing piano."

"I wouldn't say I'm pretty good, I'm alright at playing piano."

Lynn Friar spoke up. "Alright? That boy has been playing piano for the last 11 years, if he's only alright then his father and I wasted a bunch of money on piano lessons."

"He is pretty good at playing piano, and he knows a bunch of songs from memory, which is actually really cool to watch, because he'll just start playing a new song every time I name one."

Shawn smiled as he watched Maya brag about her boyfriend. "Well, even if you're just alright I think that you can definitely be useful in the plan."

Lucas looked down at Maya and then back at Shawn. "What plan?"

Maya grinned. "He's gonna ask my mom to marry him."

Shawn pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it up to show everyone.

Lynn put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my goodness, she's gonna love it! She's gonna be so surprised!"

Lucas smiled when he saw how happy Maya was at the idea of her mom and Shawn getting married. "I'm in. What's the plan?"

* * *

"I told Shawn that you knew how to play piano and that you can play pretty much any Billy Joel song from memory, which is great because there's one that Shawn feels really connects to him and my mom. So pretty much, what the gist of the plan is, we want you to play and sing the song in the background and then Shawn is gonna propose to her. I think that if he asks her tonight that it will definitely be spontaneous and she'll love it."

"So where are you planning on proposing to her? Who's gonna be there? Is there gonna be a piano or should I bring my keyboard?"

"Well, I was thinking that I'd just propose to her at the bakery, but then I was thinking that maybe she wouldn't like that, so I was thinking maybe the park or something?"

"I think that you could propose to her at the bakery, but what if you did it outside at the tables? And then Huckleberry and I can stay in the corner and do the music. And we should put flowers everywhere so it looks romantic. She likes the sappy romantic stuff. Are you gonna tell Matthews?"

"I thought I'd call them when we head that way, tell them to meet us at the bakery and then kind of surprise everyone with a marriage proposal."

* * *

"Cory, why are we here at the bakery?" Topanga asked as they walked into the bakery.

"Yeah daddy, why are we here when we could be at home?"

"We could be watching Mr. Googley!"

"No reason, I just really felt like a family trip down to the bakery for some dessert. We don't do this enough as a family. Let's sit, shall we sit. I'm gonna go grab us some cakes. Everyone sit." Cory walked over towards the counter, taking the long way around to glance towards the entrance, looking to see if he could see his friend.

"Well hello Matthews family. Fancy meeting you all here!" Katy said, greeting the owners of the bakery. "What can I get for you guys?"

"Hi Katy, I'm not sure exactly what we're here for, Cory said that he wanted us to have family dessert time, so he's probably gonna grab something from the counter."

Katy laughed. "Well, I'll have to talk to my boss about that, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Katy. Can I talk to you?" Shawn stood in the doorway, his face stoic.

"Hey Shawn, everything alright? I'm working."

"As your boss, I say its fine. We'll watch the place, go talk to him." Cory said from behind the counter.

Katy slowly walked towards Shawn, following him out the door to the bakery.

"Wanna tell me what's going on now?" Topanga asked.

Cory pointed towards the door, and all of them ran to the windows to watch, except for Auggie, who was much more interested in eating the slice of cake his dad sat down on the table.

* * *

The sounds of piano music filled Katy's ears. She looked over and saw Maya's boyfriend Lucas playing a song on the keyboard, and then heard him start to sing.

 _She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know what it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anyway _

"Shawn, what's going on?" Katy heard her daughter Maya join in singing the song. She looked at Shawn who was standing there with a smile on his face.

 _She's got a smile that heals me_  
 _I don't know why it is_  
 _But I have to laugh when she reveals me_  
 _She's got a way of talkin'_  
 _I don't know why it is_  
 _But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

"Katy, I've tried so much to think of the best way to say this to you."

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
 _Inspires me without a sound_  
 _She touches me and I get turned around_

"…all my life I've felt alone, even when I was surrounded by people. I thought I knew love, but I was wrong. I thought I'd be alone forever, and I accepted that, happy to stay Uncle Shawn for the rest of my life."

 _She's got a way of showin'_  
 _How I make her feel_  
 _And I find the strength to keep on goin'_  
 _She's got a light around her_  
 _And ev'rywhere she goes_  
 _A million dreams of love surround her ev'rywhere_

"…until I met your daughter, and something in me changed. And then I met you, and it's like a switch in me clicked. I finally knew what love was."

 _She comes to me when I'm feelin' down_  
 _Inspires me without a sound_  
 _She touches me and I get turned around_

"Katy, I love your daughter, and I'm in love with you. You're more than everything I could have ever wanted or even dreamed of. You're such a warm and wonderful person, and being with you makes me feel like I can do anything. You inspire me to be a better person."

 _She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know why it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her anyway_

"…I want us to be together and take care of each other for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Shawn kneeled on the ground in front of Katy, holding out the ring.

Cory, Topanga, and Riley watched from the window as they waited for Katy's answer. Maya grabbed Lucas's hand and he knew how nervous she was about her mother's answer. Lucas slid his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to comfort her as they waited to hear what her mother was going to say.

The air around them outside felt like it was growing thicker and thicker as each silent second passed.

"Yes."

Maya clung to Lucas as tears filled her eyes. Her mom was getting married to Shawn! Her mom was going to get her fairy tale happy ending! She watched as Shawn placed the ring on her mom's finger, and then as they started to kiss each other. Maya looked towards the bakery and saw Cory, Topanga, and Riley cheering from the window, racing to the door to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Lucas pulled his eyes away from the newly engaged couple and looked back down at Maya, who was still clinging to his arm. "Couple more years and that'll be us." He quietly whispered.

"Did you say something Huckleberry?" Maya asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

Lucas smiled. "Nope, nothing at all. Let's go congratulate your mom and Shawn."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the comments and reviews, I appreciate them and thank you for reading this story! :)**

 **Chapter 11 of It's still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Katy and Shawn decided that they'd wait until the summer, after Maya's graduation, to plan the wedding and get married.

The graduation party on the roof of the Matthews family was in full swing.

"High School. I made it to high school." Maya stood beside Shawn and Katy, looking at her middle school diploma.

"Proud of you, kid." Shawn said, patting Maya on the shoulder.

"Congratulations baby girl, I knew you could do it. Keep reaching for the stars and you'll always be able to achieve your dreams." Katy pulled Maya into a congratulatory hug, smiling as Lucas walked over towards them.

"Hey Shortstack."

Maya pulled out of her hug with her mom and turned around to see Lucas standing there. She grinned as she saw him standing there with his graduation gown open, his shirt and tie showing. "Hey Huckleberry."

"We'll leave you kids here to talk." Katy replied, still smiling as she grabbed Shawn's hand and walked over towards Topanga and Cory.

* * *

Lucas couldn't help but grin at how much Maya's face lit up when he was around her. He stood there looking at her, in her black and white dress, still wearing her graduation cap on top of her head. "You look gorgeous, Maya." Lucas quietly whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. He felt Maya sink into the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "Too many parents here." She murmured.

Lucas reached down and grabbed her hand. "Mama's wanting to get some group pictures of everyone after we announce our class prank." Maya nodded her head in agreement as they walked over to where Farkle and Riley were talking to their parents.

* * *

"Congratulations Riley, you did it." Topanga spoke up as Lucas and Maya approached.

"I had help." Riley replied looking up at Cory.

"You would've been fine without me." He replied to his daughter.

"I don't really see it that way, dad." Riley looked towards Maya and Lucas and slightly nodded towards them.

"None of us do." Maya said, winking towards Riley, knowing now was when the prank was going into action.

"Thank you for teaching my daughter so well." Katy spoke up, putting her arm around the other side of her daughter's shoulder.

"My pleasure."

"I don't think Farkle would've reached his full potential without you Cory." Minkus interjected, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Minkus, he had a lot to live up to."

"Thanks, that's why we want to see that he does." Minkus looked down at his son and smiled.

"Of course he will."

"I don't really think you understand, dad." Riley replied.

"What?"

"Their class prank. Oh you haven't heard about that?" Shawn asked his best friend, turning and smiling at him.

"No... What'd they do?"

"Well, we started talking about legacy," Riley started.

"About what we left behind," Maya joined in from the other side.

"And what we don't want to leave behind," Riley continued.

"What we wanted to take with us." Lucas said with a smirk.

Zay butted in. "This is good."

"We stole something from school." Maya stated, serious look on her face.

"You what?"

"This is good." Zay spoke again.

"Well put it back!" Cory pleaded.

Farkle finally joined in. "Nope, it's ours now. We captured the real John Quincy Adams mascot, and we're taking it with us."

"What did you guys do?"

Maya smiled at her favorite teacher, deciding to answer him and put him out of his misery. "We stole you."

"I told you this was good." Zay said, patting his teacher on the back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called up uncle Johnathan and told him that that you had a lot more to teach us." Riley mentioned to her father.

"She got you promoted, daddy!" Auggie shouted with glee.

"Of course the superintendent of schools didn't want to move teachers around for only one student, so there would have to be a lot of other people who thought that you knew what you were doing." Topanga continued.

"So the parents put together a little petition, got some signatures, and we presented it to him. I was very convincing." Minkus said with a smile.

"How many parents?"

"All of them. We want our children to have the best." Katy stood between Shawn and Maya, happiness radiating off of her.

"You're going to high school Cory. Again." Shawn announced, leaning over and hugging his best friend.

"We get to stay together." Cory smiled at his daughter and her friends.

"You said that you had a lot more to teach us, and now you can." Lucas spoke up again, standing beside Maya. He watched as his favorite teacher processed what they were telling him.

* * *

Lynn and Mark stood watching as the kids revealed the news to their favorite teacher. They knew that he played a big role in their lives, and gladly signed the petition to get him to move up to high school with them. Lynn had her camera out and was snapping pictures, knowing that they would want to remember this moment, not only for their class prank, but for being able to share some great news with an influential adult in their lives. Lynn could see how well the other parents got along with each other, especially after Maya told her that they had all gone to school together, like her friends. "Alright everyone, let's get together and take some pictures of everyone going to High School next school year! You too, Mr. Matthews!"

The group stood in front of the congratulations banner, Cory standing in the middle, Riley and Maya on each side of him, and then their boyfriends beside them. Zay stood beside Lucas and then Farkle for a few pictures before squatting down in front for the silly pictures. Lynn, Katy, and Topanga smiled as they watched their children interact with their friends and their teacher, knowing that he meant a lot to them and their getting together from all the group projects he had them work on together.

"Okay now let's take some of Maya and Lucas." Lynn announced as she finished taking pictures of the group. Lucas and Maya stood beside each other under the banner leaning into each other and smiling for the pictures. Lucas leaned down and kissed Maya's cheek for another one. "Alright fine, go ahead and kiss for one of the pictures, Grammy Jean will probably want one of those." Lynn conceded to her son and the girl she almost considered her daughter. Maya and Lucas turned towards each other, Lucas bending down and Maya standing on her toes, placing a chaste kiss on each other's lips with their eyes closed. Lynn placed her hand over her heart at how sweet the picture of them looked. "Okay, now let's take some of the guys."

Lucas, Farkle, and Zay stood under the banner with serious faces on for a couple of pictures before smiling and throwing their arms over each other's shoulders. "Charlie's Angels!" Maya shouted with a grin. All three boys laughed and struck their now signature pose, Lucas squatting down with Zay and Farkle standing back to back, all of them posing with their hands poised as guns. "Alright girls, go join them for another picture." Lynn motioned to the girls. Lucas stood back up and stood beside Zay with Farkle on Zay's other side. Maya and Riley looked at each other before running over and jumping onto Lucas's and Farkle's backs. Zay stood in the middle of both couples and smiled as he threw his arms around Maya and Riley. Lynn smiled at the kids, hoping that they'd stay together like this for as long as they could.

* * *

Summer began to slowly fade by, the days of June drifting towards the set date in July for Katy and Shawn's wedding. The wedding planning was coming along nicely, with Shawn and Katy focused on making it about them and not stressing out about minor details. "We could care less about the color of the napkins or even if the wedding party has matching shoes, we just want to celebrate our love with our friends and family and make it official." Shawn had said when Topanga pulled out a giant wedding planning book in the middle of dinner one night. "That's right," Katy said, agreeing with Shawn. "Shawn has already gotten in touch with the man who's going to perform the ceremony, and Maya and Lucas are choosing the music for the wedding and then making the playlist of songs for the DJ at the reception. All we gotta do is get clothes, write vows, plan food, and show up."

Maya took the task assigned to her very seriously. She wanted to make the wedding for her mother and Shawn absolutely perfect. They were taking a break from trying to find songs for the wedding and were sitting in his living room watching a movie. "Huckleberry, this is important. We have to make it perfect for them. I don't want this to be the reason that something goes wrong for them."

Lucas paused the movie and turned towards Maya. "Shortstack, they love each other. They want to get married. They asked us to pick music because we know a lot of music, this should be fun for us, it shouldn't be making you upset. I know that you want this to be perfect for them, but stressing yourself out will make them worry, not make it fun for them." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. "After this movie we can go play some songs on the piano and make this fun, because I know that's what they want from this." He felt Maya nod her head against his chest.

"You're right, Lucas. I just don't want to be the reason something goes wrong."

Lucas pressed a kiss to Maya's forehead and pushed play on the movie again. "I know you're worried that history might repeat itself, but I know for certain that Shawn and your mother are meant to be, and that everything will be fine."

They sat there watching the movie, _Dirty Dancing,_ which was one of her mother's favorite movies, hoping to find inspiration from the movie. As the movie reached the ending dance, Lucas looked down and smirked. "I bet I could do that."

"Dance? You bet you can dance like that? I highly doubt that you can dance like Patrick Swayze." Maya replied, moving her head from his chest and then sitting up to look at him.

"I meant the lift, I can do that. If you wanted to dance like that, I do know where we could learn." Lucas stood up and grabbed Maya's hand. "Come on."

Maya laughed. "Huckleberry, you're crazy. Where are we even going?"

Lucas walked Maya towards the hallway, motioning for her to stay by the living room before he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, stopping outside the doorway and standing there. "Run and jump. Come on Maya, it'll be fun."

"Lucas, I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it."

"Maya, do you trust me? Just come towards my bedroom and let me do it, I promise I won't hurt you. Who knows, you might even like it and want to do it all the time." Lucas said with a chuckle.

Lynn Friar opened the door to the apartment, carrying her shopping bag with her few grocery items. She walked into the living room but didn't see Lucas. She started walking towards the hallway when she heard them. "Come on Maya, it'll be fun." Lynn stood near the doorway of the living room listening. "Lucas, I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it." What was he asking her to do that she was scared to do? "Maya, do you trust me? Just come towards my bedroom and let me do it, I promise I won't hurt you. Who knows, you might even like it and want to do it all the time." She heard her son laugh and anger started to rise in her face. What did that boy think that he was doing? Pressuring Maya into doing something with him in his bedroom when she didn't want to? He was going to be grounded for sure. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this." She heard Maya say to her son. Lynn was about to start yelling at her son and turned the corner into the hallway when she saw Maya run down the hallway towards Lucas and watched him lift her over his head.

Maya laughed as she held her arms out in front of her in the air. Lucas slowly lowered his arms, and Maya gently slid down, throwing her arms around his neck. "I told you I could do it." Lucas said with a smirk.

"You were right Huckleberry. Now the real question is if you can do the whole dance?" Maya smirked back.

"I know someone who can, and we could definitely learn." Lucas replied, smiling as he placed a kiss to Maya's forehead.

"Well you two sure do know how to give a mother a heart attack!" Lynn announced herself at the other end of the hallway where she was watching.

"Hey Mrs. Lynn."

"Hey Mama, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to realize that my brain took the conversation I overheard into the completely wrong direction." Lynn said with a relieved chuckle.

Lucas and Maya looked at each other and blushed with embarrassment. "We were just taking a break from picking music for Katy and Shawn's wedding, and we were watching Dirty Dancing since it's one of Katy's favorite movies, and so I told Maya that I could do the lift and so yeah…" Lucas rambled off towards his mother.

Lynn stood there smiling. "Well, that lift did look pretty good. Did I hear something about learning to do the entire dance? Because if I understand it, someone already knows the full thing and could probably teach you."

Lucas glanced at Maya again. "Yeah, I was gonna ask him if she decided she wanted to learn."

Maya looked back and forth between Lynn and Lucas. "Okay, so now I'm kinda intrigued here. Let's just say that we decided to include this song on the wedding playlist and wanted to learn the dance to perform it, who do you know that knows how to do this dance?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. It's like his secret weapon, but right now he doesn't need to use it because he's in a happy relationship."

"Come on Huckleberry, who is it? And how could he use this as a secret weapon?"

"Alright fine. Any time he would go up and talk to girls, he'd bring up _Dirty Dancing_ into the conversation, and then mention that he could do the lift, and then girls would want to try it and that's how he'd get their numbers and a date. But he doesn't use it right now since he's dating someone."

Maya looked at Lucas expectantly waiting to hear who it was.

He smirked at her. "It's Zay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

Lucas and Maya were sitting at the bakery, enjoying some downtime from helping Katy and Shawn plan things for the wedding. Maya's head was leaning on Lucas's shoulder, and she was sitting there amusingly watching her best friend Riley feed pieces of cake to Farkle. "Hey Huckleberry," she whispered, "This is nice. I'm glad we decided to take a break for a few hours to just hang out with our friends. The only thing I'm worried about now is if Farkle is going to choke on all the cake that Riley keeps stuffing in his face."

Lucas smiled down at Maya. "Well, if he does, I know the Heimlich maneuver and could save him."

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course you do. The piano playing cowboy, superhero extraordinaire, always saving the day."

Lucas moved his arm and put it around Maya's shoulder, pulling her closer and kissing her on the forehead. "As long as you're there with me when I save the world, then I'll be a superhero."

"Well aren't y'all just the cutest little things I've ever seen?!"

Maya and Lucas looked up to see Katy and Shawn walking in the door of the bakery.

"I know, they've been shoving cake into each other's faces for the last half hour." Maya replied, leaning her head back on Lucas's shoulder.

"She meant the two of you." Shawn said with a wink, sticking his hand out to shake Lucas's hand. "Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "Hey Shawn." He looked at both Katy and Shawn standing in front of them. "How goes the wedding planning? Music is pretty much done and ready to go."

"Well that's good to hear, everything else is about done for the wedding, but we still have a couple more things to do in the next few days leading up to the wedding."

Maya sat up quickly. "Mom! Why are we still sitting here? If there's stuff that needs to be finished for the wedding, we need to get it done! It has to be perfect!"

Katy laughed. "Calm down, Maya. All of the planning and preparations are done. I meant the bachelorette and bachelor parties. Topanga planned a spa day tomorrow for us girls so we can get our nails done and get massages and be nice and relaxed for the wedding. We have to have all of my bridesmaids looking gorgeous before the wedding!"

Riley stopped pretending that she wasn't listening to the conversation between Maya and her mother. "YAY! SPA DAY! I'M SO EXCITED FOR US TO HAVE A SPA DAY TOGETHER, PEACHES!"

Maya smiled and turned to Lucas who was sitting beside her. "You gonna be okay without me tomorrow, Huckleberry? We've spent every day together for the past month, and I don't want you to be sad and lonely without me."

Lucas scrunched his nose and winked at Maya. "I think that I can manage one day without you, Shortstack. It's gonna be really difficult, but I'm sure that I'll be able to do it."

Shawn walked over and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "Eh, he'll be fine. Since you no longer have plans with Maya, want to hang out tomorrow? Cory wants to have a guy's day, going to play golf and then going to the Phillies game tomorrow night. We're gonna be going with Cory's dad and brothers, so I figured that I should have someone on my side when there's a bunch of Matthews. What do you say, want to go?"

Maya could hardly contain her smile and excitement as she watched her boyfriend and the guy she considered her father figure make plans to spend time together and bond with each other. "You know you want to go, Huckleberry. It'll be fun."

Riley spoke up. "Oh, and you won't even be the only young one, Uncle Josh is gonna be there, and he's only a couple years older than you. What was it that you used to call him, Maya? Uncle Boing?"

Maya stared at her best friend. "I haven't called him that in a few years, Riley. He's just Josh now."

Lucas looked at Maya with a smirk on his face. "Uncle Boing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, it's been a few years since I've called him that, and besides, your nickname has two Boings on it, so it's twice as much."

Lucas smiled and leaned down to whisper in Maya's ear. "When we're ready, I wanna be the only guy you boing." Lucas sat back up and winked at Maya as her face started turning red.

"So what do you say Lucas, want to go with me for some pre wedding male bonding?" Shawn asked again.

Before Lucas could answer, Riley spoke up again. "Farkle's coming too. If all the men in my family are hanging out, Farkle should be included so he can go through initiation as well."

Farkle's face went pale and his eyes went wide.

"Yeah ok, why not? Minkus Jr. can come too." Shawn agreed. Riley clapped her hands with glee as her boyfriend tried to force a smile on his face at the thought of spending time with his girlfriend's father, grandfather, and uncles.

Lucas tried not to laugh at his friend Farkle. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm definitely in."

* * *

Lucas stared out the window from the backseat of Shawn's jeep. Farkle sat to his right, still pale with fear at meeting his girlfriend's relatives. Shawn and Mr. Matthews were in the front seat, jamming out to the music that was playing from the radio as they drove down the highway.

"Farkle, why are you so nervous? Haven't you known Riley for years? And haven't you met her family before?"

Farkle turned to his friend. "Yes, but all those times I was just her friend, and now I'm her boyfriend. This time is bound to be much worse, because now they actually have a reason to hate me."

Lucas gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Buddy, I'm pretty sure they're not gonna hate you. Give you a hard time? Probably, but I'm sure they won't hate you. Besides, you've barely even kissed her."

"Who's kissing whom what?" Cory asked from the front seat. Farkle's eyes went wide again and he stammered out, "Lucas was just saying that he barely kissed Maya this morning."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend and looked up to see Shawn looking at him from the rearview mirror. Shawn winked at him. "Yep. That's exactly what I said. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the day."

"Well Mr. Friar, you just need to work on your self-control. Take Riley and Farkle for example, they 'date' and have never even kissed."

"Yeah Cor, the air quotes definitely make the point that they aren't dating. Except for the fact that the kid is in the backseat on his way to meet the rest of the men in Riley's life. They're dating."

"Alright fine Shawny, but I know they haven't kissed yet, she would've told me."

Shawn looked in the rearview mirror again and saw Farkle's pale face and decided to take pity on him. "Alright, that's enough relationship talk. We're spending today doing manly things and not worrying about our relationships."

Lucas's phone vibrated.

 _Penelope Shortstack: How's the trip to Philly going? Has Matthews killed Farkle yet?_

He smiled and started to text her back.

 _Huckleberry Friar: Farkle's nervous about officially meeting Riley's family as her boyfriend, and I said something about him barely kissing her, which Mr. Matthews heard, so Farkle made it sound like I was the one upset that I barely got to kiss you today. Today's gonna be fun with those two. I'm excited to spend time with Shawn though, I'm not nervous like Farkle is, I feel like Shawn is way cooler about all this than Farkle and Mr. Matthews are. How's the spa day going?_

It took Maya less than a minute to reply.

 _Penelope Shortstack: Getting my toenails painted as we speak. I think it's really nice that you and Shawn are developing a friendship. And of course Shawn is way cooler than Matthews and Farkle, what did you expect? Riley's glaring at me and telling me that I shouldn't be on my phone texting you since this is girl's time. Mom said it was okay for a couple of minutes and wanted me to ask you to remind Shawn to talk to you about the thing. I have no clue what she's talking about and now I'm kinda worried, but I know that if it's important you'll tell me ;)_

 _Huckleberry Friar: Alright Shortstack, I'll remind him. I'll try not to have too much fun without you, but I can't make any promises while watching these two. I'll send you some pictures so you won't have to miss me too much. ;)_

Lucas looked up from his phone to see that they were pulling off the highway and heading towards a neighborhood.

Cory turned around excitedly in the front seat. "We're almost here boys. Back to the place where it all began. The friendship of Cory and Shawn. The relationship of Cory and Topanga. My childhood home."

"Oh Shawn, before I forget, Maya sent me a text with a message from Katy. She said to remind you to talk to me about the thing."

"Ah yes, I'm glad she reminded me. We'll talk about it later, when it's just the two of us."

Lucas wasn't worried, but definitely felt intrigued. What could the father figure of his girlfriend want to talk to him about? The last time Shawn wanted to talk to him he wanted his help asking Katy to marry him. This had to be something just as important if he couldn't talk about it in front of Mr. Matthews and Farkle. The car pulled into the driveway of the house and Lucas decided that he wasn't going to spend too much time thinking about it and worrying, they were here to have a fun guy's day and to bond.

* * *

They stood on the front porch waiting for someone to open the door. The door opened and a guy who looked a little bit older than Lucas stood there. "My brotha!" "My BROTHA!" He watched as Mr. Matthews and the guy hugged. So that must be Uncle Boing, Josh. The guy turned towards Shawn and pulled him into a hug. "What's up Shawn? Am I cooler than you yet?"

Lucas looked at Shawn and smirked as Shawn hugged the guy back. "Not yet, but I'm getting worried though." Shawn said with a laugh.

Josh opened the door all the way and invited everyone in. "MAAAAA! They're here."

Lucas stood off to the side with Farkle as Mr. Matthews's mom came out of the kitchen and hugged Shawn and Mr. Matthews. "Oh Shawn! We're just so happy that you've found someone and that you're getting married! Alan, they're here!"

"I heard you, Amy." Alan started to descend the stairs. "Hey guys! It's been too long!" He hugged his son and Shawn. "Can't believe you're getting married! We can't wait to meet Katy, we've heard so much about her."

"So, Shawn, who are your friends?" Josh pointed towards Lucas and Farkle, who were still standing near the front door.

Shawn smiled and turned towards Farkle and Lucas. "Well the tall athletic one is Lucas and the almost as tall genius is Farkle."

"Oh! Lucas, the kid that Riley liked. Glad to see that my brotha finally came to his senses and let her date him."

Lucas awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before turning back towards Josh. "Umm actually, Riley and I are just friends. She's dating Farkle here."

Everyone in the Matthews family turned towards Farkle, who stood there unable to move or talk.

"Well it's about time. You've been in love with Riley since what, the first grade? I always knew it'd be just like Cory and Topanga. Didn't I call it, Amy?" Alan clapped Farkle on the back. "It's okay kid, don't be scared of us. The only one who you need to be worried about is Eric, who takes the job as protector of his niece very seriously." Alan laughed. "I'm just kidding. Loosen up, we're here to have a fun day doing manly things."

"So Lucas, if you're not dating Riley, then how did you get invited to such a sacred family gathering? Is Katy your mom or something?" Josh asked.

Lucas thought to himself, _"Who was this guy? Why did it matter how he got invited if this was for Shawn? Couldn't Shawn invite whoever he wanted? Maybe Josh secretly liked that Maya had a crush on him and didn't want to believe that Lucas could be dating her. Time to knock him down a few pegs."_

Lucas was shaken from his inner ramblings when Shawn put his arm around Lucas's shoulder in a fatherly manner. "Lucas here is the piano playing cowboy who made this whole marriage thing possible, he's the one who helped me pull off the perfect engagement by playing the song on the piano when I proposed to Katy." Shawn smiled at Lucas. "I've known this kid for the past 2 years and we've had a good camaraderie thing going on, so I thought why not include him in this trip to get to know him even more?"

Lucas realized what Shawn was doing, drawing out the introduction as Maya's boyfriend to see Josh's reaction.

"What was it that she called you? Bucky McBoing Boing?" Shawn asked Lucas, even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh come on Shawny, just tell them already." Cory whined.

Lucas inwardly smiled as he watched the smirk on Josh's face turn into a look of realization.

"To answer your question, Josh, he's not Katy's son or my son, but I'm sure that in about 10 years he'll be my son in law. No, Lucas here is Maya's boyfriend."

"Maya has a boyfriend?" The words slipped out of Josh's mouth. "He looks like he's my age." Josh turned to Shawn. "And you're okay with this?"

"Joshua Gabriel Matthews! They are guests in our home! That is no way to be speaking to people!" Amy admonished her son. "I think it's nice that Shawn and Lucas are spending time together and bonding."

Amy's words seemed to have no effect on her son. "How old are you anyways? You look too old to be dating Maya. And because I told her 3 years was too much of a difference for us she goes after you? And you're okay with this?!" Josh asked Shawn again.

Lucas looked between Josh, Shawn, and Cory, an awkward silence filling the air for a few seconds. Lucas, not wanting to cause any more drama stood there silently while Cory started talking to his brother.

"Josh, what is your problem? Why are you so bothered by this? Lucas is a fine young man who is one of my students, and he and Maya are great together. I've watched them grow together as friends and then as a couple over the last few months and I don't see why this is such a big deal for you."

Lucas finally spoke up. "Look man, I'm not trying to cause any trouble here or anything, I'm just here to support my girlfriend's father figure because he invited me to come and hang out with everyone. And to answer your question, I turned 15 in October."

"And Maya just turned 15 in March. So, no issues!" Shawn interjected. "We better hurry if we're going to make our tee time!"

The kitchen door opened up again and Mr. Matthews's other brother Eric walked in. "Sorry I'm late! I was talking to FEENY!" He looked around the room and saw everyone standing there. "What'd I miss? Shawn! Congrats on the marriage, buddy! My brotha!" He went over and hugged Mr. Matthews and Shawn, and then turned towards Lucas and Farkle. "Robot! Hey! Good to see you again! Ranger Rick! How are things with you and Magoogoo? Officially dating yet?"

Lucas smiled at Riley's older uncle. "Hey Eric. It's good to see you again! And yep, we have been for a few months now."

"Wait, you knew about that?" Josh asked his brother.

"Oh yeah, ever since I went to their school for my campaign I could see that they were just like Cory and Topanga, and that sooner or later they'd figure it out." Eric turned towards Farkle. "What about you, Robot? Still staring at my niche from afar?"

Farkle's face turned red. "Umm actually Riley and I are dating as well."

"Awww, Minkus Jr. and Little Pangers. The other relationship that could've been is finally happening." Eric threw his arms around both Lucas and Farkle. "Ah, young love. How I don't miss it." Eric looked over at Josh and his parents who were standing by the couch. "What's wrong baby brother? Upset because you waited too long to actually talk to Moesha and have lost your chance because you thought she was too young for you when really you just liked the fact that someone had a big crush on you?"

"Eric!"

"No Mommy, he needs to hear this. Do not try to ruin happiness between two people because you feel like you're entitled to something. It'll ruin friendships. Trust me, I know. Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself. Now, who's ready for some fun time?"

* * *

The ride to the golf course was an awkward one, with Josh deciding that he wanted to ride in the Jeep with Cory, Shawn, Farkle, and Lucas. Josh said it was because he wanted to spend time with his brother and his brother's friend, but Lucas knew it was to keep tabs on Lucas. Farkle, being the good friend that he was, agreed to sit in the middle seat to put some distance between Josh and Lucas. Lucas sat quietly behind Shawn, who was in the driver's seat.

Cory leaned back in his seat beside Shawn. "Man, it's been so long since I've played golf. There's just no time to play when I'm so busy teaching all the time."

"Oh come on Cory, you know that's not true. You come up here and play with me and dad all the time." Josh spoke up.

"I'm not very athletic, but I'm great at calculating the perfect shot on things, so I shouldn't be too bad." Farkle interjected.

"What about you, western hero? Ever played golf before or are you gonna pretend that you haven't and act like you're naturally good and take the attention away from us?" Josh turned and asked Lucas.

Lucas looked in the rearview mirror and saw Shawn looking at him. "I've played a few times before, I wouldn't say I'm really good, but I can hold my own on the course." He saw Shawn wink at him.

Lucas turned to look out the window again and was startled to feel his phone vibrate and hear the sounds of the song _Tiny Dancer_ start to play.

"I knew she'd break and be the one to call first." Shawn said with a laugh. "Go ahead and answer it."

Lucas pushed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Shortstack."

"Huckleberry, what is going on? Shawn texted me like 15 minutes ago and told me that I had to call you now. I had to hide from Riley in the bathroom to call you. Shawn made it sound really important that I call you, and now I'm really worried. Is everything alright?"

Lucas looked up at Shawn in the rearview mirror again and saw Shawn nod his head and wink. "Aww, baby, I miss you too."

"Baby? Since when do you call me baby?" Maya asked.

"No, we're on our way to the golf course. Yep, Shawn, Mr. Matthews, Farkle, Josh and Me. No, Eric and Mr. Matthews are in Eric's car following us."

"Lucas? What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Awww, babe, you're gonna send me a picture of your painted toes because you picked a color you knew I'd love? Well then I'll have to send you a picture of me while I'm playing golf."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to get under Josh's skin. Alright, I'll play along. Put me on speakerphone."

Lucas turned his attention back to everyone in the car. "Maya wants to say hey to everyone." He turned the speakerphone on.

"Hey Kid! How's the spa day going with your mom?"

"Hey Shawn! It's going pretty good, mom was really surprised and cried a little bit about the flowers that you had sent to the spa for her. She said she can't believe that she's actually getting to marry you."

Shawn smiled as he drove. "And that's how you do that, boys."

"Matthews, Topanga said that if you guys go to Chubbies, to bring her back a chubby burger."

"Got it. Bring the wife a burger from Chubbies. Looks like we're going to Chubbies, gentlemen!"

"Hey Ferret! Been a while since I've talked to you, how's it going?"

"Hey Josh."

"What? No Uncle Boing?"

"Josh, I haven't seen you in like 2 years, crushes go away." Maya paused for a second. "Anyways, Farkle, Riley said, and I quote, 'Farkley bear! I hope you're having a great time with my uncles and that they aren't scaring you too much!' end quote."

"Haha hey Maya, I'm not scared. Why would you guys think I would be scared?"

Lucas looked over at Farkle. "Buddy, everyone knows that you were scared to see Riley's family again. You're not fooling anyone."

"Well I just wanted to call and say that I missed you, Huckleberry. It feels weird not being with you since we've spent every day together since summer started."

"I miss you too baby. But we'll see each other tomorrow and then we still have stuff to do before the wedding."

"Ah yes, so much wedding stuff. At least when we get married we'll be experts at wedding planning."

Lucas glanced over at Josh and could see the surprise in Josh's face at hearing Maya talk about marrying Lucas.

Lucas let out a quiet chuckle. "That's right Shortstack. Well, we're almost here at the golf course, so I'm gonna go ahead and get off the phone."

"Okay. Well it was good talking to everyone! See you guys tomorrow! Bye Josh, see you at the wedding in a couple of days."

Lucas saw Josh smirk at Maya telling him goodbye. Time to pull out the big guns.

"I'll text you later, Shortstack."

"You better, Huckleberry! Alright, I'm going back to hang out with the girls. Love you Lucas!"

Lucas smiled. "Love you too, Maya."

Lucas hung up the phone and saw the glare on Josh's face.

"Well that was just adorable, wasn't it Shawny? Doesn't it remind you of a young Cory and Topanga from back in the day?"

Shawn laughed. "Actually, it does. All that's missing is the jean jacket."

Lucas looked down as his phone vibrated again.

 _Penelope Shortstack: Did it work? Did it put Josh in his place? Are you happy now, Huckleberry? :P_

Lucas texted back.

 _Huckleberry Friar: He's quietly sulking on the other side of Farkle. Shawn and Mr. Matthews are now comparing us to the Cory and Topanga that they grew up with. They said all that's missing is the jean jacket._

 _Penelope Shortstack: Lucas. I meant it, you know. I do love you._

 _Huckleberry Friar: I know. I meant it too. I love you too._

 _Penelope Shortstack: And you don't need to worry about Josh or be jealous of him, because I'm with you. You understand that, right?_

 _Huckleberry Friar: Maya, I don't care that you used to have a crush on him when you were younger. I used to have a crush on Zay's babysitter when we were younger, but I'm pretty sure that you're not gonna try to beat her up if you ever meet her. I'm not worried about Josh, he can try to get between us or try to say something to make me angry, but I've got something that he doesn't have, and I know that'll keep me from turning back into Texas Lucas._

 _Penelope Shortstack: and what's that?_

 _Huckleberry Friar: You._

 _Penelope Shortstack: You're such a sap, Huckleberry. Go play golf and text me later :)_

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and Lucas learned that he really liked hanging out with Shawn and Riley's uncle Eric. It was funny to see Mr. Matthews act like a brother and friend and not act like an authority figure like he did at school. Farkle finally seemed to calm down a bit and began to fit in with Riley's family. Josh still tried to one up Lucas on the course, but Lucas was content to just hang out with all the guys. After they finished playing golf, the guys headed to Chubbies for lunch.

"…and Chubby, I'm gonna get a burger to go, but I'll come back to pick it up before closing. Yeah, it's for the wife. No she's not pregnant again, she just wants a burger that reminds her of home. Yeah, she's sweet isn't she? Well that's nice of you, I'm sure she'll appreciate that you gave her an extra burger."

Lucas listened to Mr. Matthews standing at the window ordering his food for Topanga. He smiled because he knew he'd do the same for Maya. His phone vibrated again.

 _Penelope Shortstack: Here's a picture of me and mom!_

Lucas looked at the picture of Maya and her mother standing in front of mirror with robes on, Katy smiling while Maya made a kissy face and a peace sign. He turned to his left and nudged Shawn, who was in conversation with Mr. Matthews's dad, Alan.

"Hey Shawn, Maya sent me this." He moved his phone to show Shawn the picture.

"Well now we have to send one back." Shawn stood up. "Come on, I have an idea."

Lucas followed Shawn to the area where there were pool tables and he saw a mirror there.

"Okay, let's take a picture." Shawn stood in front of the mirror and smiled as Lucas turned on the camera. Lucas decided that he wasn't going to make a kissy face, but instead decided that he was going to make a muscle with his other arm and wink at the mirror.

Maya responded a few seconds later.

 _Penelope Shortstack: Ok ok! You guys win! ;)_

Lucas grinned as he read Maya's reply. He looked up at Shawn who was standing there with a faint smile on his face.

"Lucas, since we're over here by ourselves right now, I think it'd be a good time for me to talk to you about what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Shawn walked over to a couple of chairs near the wall and sat down, gesturing for Lucas to sit down as well.

"I know that you really like Maya a lot, and I know that she likes you a lot as well. I'm not sure exactly if your parents have had this talk with you yet, but I want to know that you'll be careful and use protection."

Lucas's face went pale as he realized what Shawn was talking about.

"I'm just kidding kid! You should've seen your face!" Shawn laughed. "Okay, being serious now. As you know, Maya is a big part of my life and I really care about her. I love her and her mother."

Lucas nodded along as Shawn spoke.

"Katy and I were talking and I really want Maya to know that I'll always be there for her, so we've started the adoption papers."

Lucas smiled at Shawn. "She really cares about you, Shawn. I know that she thinks of you as a father figure, and this would just make her even happier that you're marrying her mom."

"I know that this wedding is supposed to be about Katy and me, but we wanted to do something at the reception and announce to Maya and everyone that I'm adopting her. I was thinking something along the lines of something like a first dance, which is where you come in. I need help coming up with a song that will tell her how much I love her and care about her and how I want to be there for her forever."

"I know the perfect song!"

Shawn smiled at Lucas. "I just want to make Maya and Katy happy for the rest of my life. You understand that, don't you?"

"Why do you think I'm always helping you by playing music? Because it makes Maya happy and I always want to make her happy. Which is why I'm not going to tell her what you talked to me about, even if she asks me."

Shawn stood up and pulled Lucas into a hug. "Come on, let's go eat our burgers and then go watch some baseball."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Sorry that this chapter has taken almost a month to post! I really wanted to do it justice and this is what came out. Sorry that it's 7000+ words, but i hope that you enjoy reading it! I promise the next update shouldn't take as long as this one did! Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Some dialogue is taken from the wedding episode, but it ties in well to the story! :)**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

It was a couple of days before the wedding, and Maya and Lucas had finally learned the dance from the movie Dirty Dancing.

"Alright guys, that was great! One more time from the top!"

Maya turned around and glared at Zay. "Seriously? We've been dancing for like 3 hours! You already said that it was great, and besides we have a bunch of other stuff that we have to finish learning and getting ready before the wedding in a couple days! Huckleberry? You agree with me right? Say something!"

Lucas looked between his oldest friend and his girlfriend. "I think that the dance looks pretty good, but then again, I could practice dancing with you all day, especially when I get to hold you close." Lucas winked as Maya's face started to turn red.

"Fine I'll let you leave the studio, but you have to promise that you will run through the dance a few more times before tomorrow."

Lucas tried not to laugh at Maya's sigh of relief at being able to leave the dance studio that Zay had them practicing in. "Whatever you say coach." Lucas said to Zay as Maya went to grab her bag.

"Don't forget, you need to run through the dance in your outfits a day before the wedding, just to make sure that there will be no wardrobe malfunctions, because nothing ruins a performance faster than a wardrobe malfunction."

Maya walked over and hugged Zay. "I know that I've been kind of cranky the last few days while we were working on this, but I just want you to know how much I appreciate you taking the time and getting special permission from your dance teacher to let us use the space here to practice. You really are a great friend."

Zay smiled at Maya and Lucas. "You're welcome. And when you guys perform this dance effortlessly I'll get credit as the choreographer. It's a win-win for all of us. Now go on, get out of here you crazy kids."

Lucas clapped Zay on the back. "I promise we'll run through the dance in our wedding clothes before we head to the rehearsal tomorrow night."

Maya grabbed Lucas's hand and waved goodbye to Zay as they walked out of the door of the dance studio.

* * *

"I can't believe that we learned the whole dance in 3 days. I know that Zay keeps wanting us to practice and make it perfect, but honestly I can probably do the entire dance in my sleep with how many times he had us running the dance. I think it'll be a good performance though. Only 2 more days until the wedding."

Lucas pulled their joined hands towards his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of Maya's hand. "There's no reason to be worried or nervous, Shortstack." Maya looked at Lucas with a slight look of disbelief on her face. "I know you, Maya, and I know what you're thinking. Shawn and Katy love each other, and they're going to be really happy together. I know that you're scared that something will happen that will cause the wedding to be canceled and that Shawn might leave or something, but I promise you, he loves you and your mom so much that he's never gonna leave."

"How do you know that Huckleberry? She was married to my dad and they seemed like they were happy and then all of a sudden he up and left."

"I just know, Maya. I love you, and I never want to see you upset. I know that Shawn loves you guys very much, and that he will always be there for you and your mom."

"I love you too Lucas. I really want to let myself embrace the happiness and joy that's coming with the upcoming wedding, but there's a small part of me that wants to stay cautious so I don't get hurt if something bad happens. I can't help it, it's just how I've been since I was little."

"I know Maya, and I don't want you to change who you are, I love everything about you. I'm always gonna be here for you too, just remember that. So go ahead and let yourself fall into happiness, and I'll always be here to catch you. Now, enough sappy serious talk, let's go grab some tacos, because I'm hungry and I know that you're hungry."

"You're right Lucas. I'm gonna just fall and let everything happen as it should. You really are too good to me Huckleberry." Maya said, hugging Lucas from behind before she jumped on Lucas's back. "To the tacos!"

* * *

The day of the wedding rehearsal was bright and sunny, not a rain cloud in sight. Maya stood on the roof of the Matthews' apartment, looking out at the buildings and skyscrapers around her, waiting for the rehearsal to start.

"Peaches, where's Lucas? Isn't he supposed to be playing the piano for the wedding? How can we practice without any music?"

"Relax Riles, my mom and Shawn aren't even here yet. It's kinda hard to practice for a wedding if the bride and groom aren't here."

As if on cue, Katy, Shawn, and Lucas walked through the door that lead to the rooftop. Katy hugged Lucas and Shawn patted him on the back.

"Glad to see you've finally showed up, Huckleberry." Maya said with a smirk as he walked up to her.

"Sorry I'm late, I have a really good reason though. I was with Shawn and Katy, we had to go and pick up a surprise for you." Lucas replied with a smile and a wink.

"What kind of surprise, Huckleberry? You know you can't say something like that and then not tell me!"

"Alright fine, my mama and dad are going to bring your surprise up here in just a few minutes, before we start the actual wedding rehearsal."

"Lynn and Mark are in on this too? What kind of surprise is this? Does Riley know?"

"Know what?" Riley asked, walking up towards Lucas and Maya.

"About this surprise of mine!"

"What?! I'm her best friend and no one told me there was a surprise for her!" Riley shrieked.

"I promise, you'll really like this surprise, Shortstack."

"Hey kids." Shawn announced as he and Katy approached the group.

"Hey Shawn, hey mom." Maya responded.

"Lucas, your dad just messaged me and said that they're bringing the surprise up the stairs now, and then we'll go ahead and get started with the rehearsal in about 20 minutes."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement at Shawn's plan. Shawn grabbed Katy's hand and headed towards Topanga and Cory, who were talking to the minister for the wedding.

"Lucas, you know I don't really like surprises, and now everyone is in on it."

"Maya, I promise, you'll love this surprise. Trust me." Lucas bent down and gave Maya a quick peck on the lips before jogging over towards the rooftop entrance. Lucas opened the door and his parents walked in. Following Lynn and Mark through the door were Lucas's brother John and his girlfriend, Hannah.

"Hannah!" Maya shouted as she quickly ran over and hugged the older girl.

"Maya! It's so good to see you again in person! It was killing me helping with wedding ideas over the phone and not letting you know that I would be here to help you in person!"

"I'm so glad you're here!" Maya released her hold on Hannah and turned towards John. "John! It's good to see you also!"

"Couldn't let my little brother take all the wedding band glory, now could I?" John said with a chuckle.

"John is here to help with the music. He's gonna play the guitar while I play the piano." Lucas whispered in Maya's ear.

"Well I'm glad both of you are here!" Maya stood in between John and Hannah with a big smile on her face. "I'm assuming mom and Shawn have already met you guys?" Maya asked.

"Well of course darlin'. They came with us to pick them up from the airport!" Lynn smiled.

"Now Shortstack, there's one more tiny little thing that we forgot to mention." Lucas whispered in Maya's ear again.

"Oh no. Huckleberry, what else is there?" Maya groaned.

"Well don't sound too happy to see us little darlin'." Maya turned around, hearing the familiar sound of a deep booming voice.

"Pappy Joe! Grammy Jean!" Maya happily cheered, going over to hug the both of them.

"Hey Darlin'." Grammy Jean said with a smile. "We couldn't miss this celebration of love between those two. Of course we said yes as soon as we got the invitation!"

Katy and Shawn walked up to the Friar family with grins on their faces at how happy Maya looked.

"Of course we had to invite them, Maya. We've heard so many stories that we felt like we already knew them and that they should be here!" Katy answered, knowing the question that was on her daughter's mind.

"And we are just thrilled to be here!" Grammy Jean hugged Maya again before releasing her out of the embrace.

Mr. Matthews and Topanga walked over to greet the crowd of people gathering on their rooftop. "Hello, I'm Cory Matthews, History teacher and best man extraordinaire. This is my wife, Topanga."

Hannah shook Cory's hand. "Hannah, long distance wedding planner guru! And now that everyone is here and has been introduced, let's get this wedding rehearsal rolling!"

Maya stepped back from the group and bumped into Lucas's chest. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Maya leaned back in his arms as Lucas leaned over to whisper in her ear. "So are you surprised, Shortstack?"

Maya shuttered as Lucas's warm breath tickled her ear. She tilted her head to look up and see his grinning face above her. "I'm very surprised and very happy, Lucas." Lucas bent down and kissed Maya's forehead.

* * *

The wedding rehearsal went by smoothly, and after a relaxed rehearsal dinner of pizza at the Matthews' apartment, everyone went home to get well rested for the wedding the next day.

Lucas and Maya stood near the front door, saying good bye to each other. His parents and grandparents were already walking out the door and heading towards the car. Maya stood on her tip toes and kissed Lucas on the lips. Riley stood by the couch and watched as the two said goodbye.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over tonight or want me to walk you home, Shortstack?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from their kiss for air.

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna stay here for a while and then ride home with my mom, since she's still doing some last minute stuff with Topanga."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow morning so we can practice one more time before the wedding?"

"Of course, Huckleberry. I'll text you later. Now go, your family is waiting for you."

Lucas leaned down to kiss Maya one more time. "Good night Maya, I love you."

Maya smiled. "Good night Lucas, I love you too."

Maya shut the front door as Lucas walked out, and then followed Riley as Riley walked towards her bedroom, a smile on Maya's face.

* * *

Maya and Riley sat in the bay window for the first time in a couple of weeks, and Riley turned towards Maya with a serious look on her face.

"Its bad luck to see each other before the wedding, so Peaches, we need to have a sleepover here, and you can't see Lucas until the wedding."

"Riles, I'm not the one getting married. And besides, Shawn's going to stay the night here and I'm going to spend one last night with mom at our apartment, just the two of us."

"Ok fine, but still, no Lucas, because it's bad luck."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Riles, can you stop worrying? Everything is gonna be fine."

"Maya, how can you be so calm about this? You're you! You worry about everything and don't have hope for things and you're always scared things are gonna turn out bad for you! So why are you so calm about all of this?"

Maya looked at her best friend Riley, and took a deep breath. "Riley, I know that it might seem strange to you that I'm embracing hope and actually wanting things for myself, but I'm actually happy now. Lucas and I talked about it. My mom has found someone that makes her happy and loves her. Shawn is an amazing guy who cares about me and her, and I guess I'm just happy because I never had that before, you know? And I know that you think that it's just a phase, me and Lucas dating, but it's real. I love him, and he loves me." Maya's breathing quickened as she tried to catch her breath from talking loudly to Riley.

"Maya, I know that you think you love him, but you're young, and you guys just started dating a few months ago. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Why can't you just be happy for me, Riley? If you told me that you loved Farkle then I would support you and be happy for you and I wouldn't try to question everything going on in your life!"

"I am happy for you Maya, I just don't want to see you get hurt! And it's not about me and Farkle! It's about us, Maya. I'm jealous of you and Lucas because you're always spending time with him and I feel like I'm losing you to him! And every time I try to see if you want to hang out, you're always busy with him, and I just feel like I'm not your best friend anymore, and it scares me."

Maya turned and put her arms around her best friend. "I'm sorry Riles, I guess I just got so caught up in this wedding planning with mom and Shawn. And then Lucas was helping me to pick the music and he's been helping out so much and it just seemed to take some of the stress I was feeling off of my plate. You're still my best friend Riley, but you have to understand that Lucas has become a big part of my life now. You'll always be my best friend, but I really love him and he's one of my best friends too. I'm not trying to replace you, but we're getting older and things change. I promise you we'll always be friends."

Riley hugged Maya. "I'm sorry Peaches, I know that we're still best friends, it's just, I've always been the one who's given you hope and helped you to see the good side of things, and I guess that I got a little jealous that you don't need me anymore now that you have Lucas and your mom and uncle Shawn are together. I really am happy for you, Maya. You deserve to be happy."

The two girls sat in the bay window for a few more minutes, not saying anything, only hugging each other.

* * *

"Baby girl, are you about ready to go?" Katy asked, walking into Riley's bedroom.

"Yeah mom. Our last night officially just the two of us." Maya stood up and walked over towards her mother. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riles."

"Bye Peaches, have fun with your mom!"

Maya and her mother Katy headed towards the living room of the Matthews' house.

"Maya are you sure you want to come home with me? It looked like you and Riley were having a serious talk in there."

"Of course I do, mom. Riley and I are fine. Besides, I'm really excited to spend the night with just us before you get married tomorrow!"

Katy leaned over and hugged Maya as they walked out the front door. "I love you, baby girl. I can't believe all of this is happening to me! To us! What did we ever do to deserve happiness like this?"

* * *

Maya woke up when she heard the song _Piano Man_ coming from her cell phone. Lucas was calling her.

"Hello?" She answered, still half asleep.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty! How was the final night of both of you being Harts?"

Maya yawned. "It was good. We ate tuna melts and watched movies until we fell asleep. You sure are chipper this morning."

Lucas chuckled. "Well, it is a pretty exciting day today, and plus, Mama and Grammy Jean have been up and cooking breakfast since like 7. Speaking of, have you eaten anything yet?"

"No, I just woke up when you called." Maya looked over to see her mom still sleeping peacefully.

"I figured. Well, Mama and Grammy Jean made a bunch of food, and since I'm sure you'll be getting ready all day, Mama suggested we go ahead and bring some breakfast by your house. We'll be there in like half an hour."

Maya yawned again. "Sounds good, Huckleberry. See you when you get here. Love you. Bye."

Lucas chuckled. "Love you too, Shortstack. Bye."

Maya smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Well aren't you happy for being woken up early this morning?" Maya looked over and saw her mom sitting beside her with a smirk on her face.

"Morning, mom. That was Lucas. He said that he and Lynn are going to come over and bring by some breakfast since we're going to be getting ready all day." Maya leaned back in the bed. "I can't believe you're getting married today."

Katy looked at her daughter. "I know, it's kinda hard for me to believe also. I keep wanting to pinch myself and wake up, like all this stuff that has happened for us is just a dream, and that one day I'll wake up and none of it will have been real."

Maya hugged her mom. "Mom, it's always been me and you. You've always worked hard to make sure that I've gotten everything I've needed. Now it's time for you to get what you need and deserve. Shawn loves you, and Shawn loves me, and we deserve to be happy and complete. You deserve happiness, mom, and I'm so glad that Shawn has been able to provide that to you."

Katy wiped the tears from her eyes. "When did you get so hopeful and wise?"

Maya smiled. "Dating Lucas tends to do that to you. He's always so hopeful and giving pep talks that it was bound to rub off on me sometime."

"Speaking of Lucas, I guess we should get up and get ready since they will be coming over in just a few minutes."

Maya hugged her mom one more time. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses there, Huckleberry, you said 30 minutes, you're early."

Maya opened the door and a look of surprise crossed her face. She quickly covered it up with a smile. "Oh, hey Riley! You're here early!"

"Well of course! It's your mother's wedding day! We had to get here early to make sure that everything is perfect. Mom is parking the car, and should be up in the next few minutes. Are you gonna let me in?"

"Yeah, come on in Riles. Mom is in the shower. If you want to head into the kitchen or my room, you can."

"Ok!" Riley started walking towards the kitchen. "What is there to eat in this place anyways? We didn't eat breakfast because we wanted to get a move on the day and get here as soon as we could."

"Well actually..."

"Are they here yet, baby girl?"

Riley looked up to see Katy walking into the kitchen, towel drying her hair.

"Yep! We're here, my mom is parking the car!"

"Hey there Riley, how's Shawn? Was he nervous? Did he seem nervous?"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"It's probably my mom, I'll get it!" Riley hopped up out of her seat at the table and ran to the front door, opening it. "Oh, it's Lucas." Riley turned and looked at Maya, expectantly.

"Hey Riley, Ms. Katy." Lucas waved at the two. "Shortstack." Lucas said as a big grin grew across his face.

Maya walked over towards the door where her boyfriend and best friend were standing. "Hey Huckleberry." Maya grinned back.

Riley walked back towards the kitchen, but not before whispering the words "it's bad luck," to Maya as she walked by.

Maya rolled her eyes and turned back towards her boyfriend with a grin still on her face.

"Mama and Grammy Jean are coming up the elevator with Topanga, I took the stairs. Can I come in?" He held up the bag he was carrying.

"If that's breakfast, then yes, you can definitely come in."

Lucas chuckled and walked through the front door, the ding of the elevator alerting them that the others would be there in just a minute.

Lucas took to setting out the breakfast items as Katy and Maya greeted his mom, grandmother, and Topanga. He looked over to see Riley sitting at the kitchen table, watching him. He turned to watch Maya as he finished pulling out the muffins, pancakes, and bacon from the bag his grandmother had packed. He looked up when he heard Riley's voice.

"I don't know why you're here."

He turned back towards Riley with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry?"

"The wedding is today, shouldn't you be at home practicing the piano and making sure that the music doesn't get messed up?"

Lucas let out a slightly offended chuckle. "To answer your question, the music is going to be great, we've worked on it since Katy and Shawn asked us to choose the music, and second of all, I'm here because she's my girlfriend and I care about her. I know that today is a big day for not only her mom and Shawn, but for her also, and when she starts to focus on other things she tends to forget to eat, which is why we're here with breakfast, so that way I know that she's had a good start to the day."

Whatever Riley was going to say back to him was quieted by the sound of everyone walking into the kitchen.

"Oh wow, this looks great!" Maya looked at all the food on the table. She walked over and hugged Lynn and Grammy Jean.

"This does look amazing! Thank you both for being so thoughtful on my wedding day." Katy said with a smile.

Topanga grabbed a muffin off of the table and took a bite. "Yum! If you ever want to come work at the bakery, you're more than welcome to," she laughed.

"Well actually, this is the recipe that Maya and Lucas made a couple of years ago when they had the project for school, but I'm glad that you like it." Lynn replied.

Lucas winked at Maya and set a cup of chocolate milk in front of her as she started to eat her pancakes.

* * *

After another half hour of eating and conversation, Lynn looked up at the clock. "Well, as much as we'd like to stay here and chat, we really should get going. There's a big event today, and we shouldn't keep y'all from getting ready."

"I'm getting married today!" Katy exclaimed as she stood up from the table and followed Lynn and Grammy Jean towards the front door.

Lucas stood up from the table as well, grasping Maya's hand and kissing the back of it. "I've gotta get going too, check on the other half of the wedding party."

Maya stood up and smirked. "I'll walk you out."

Katy passed Maya and Lucas as she walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Riley and Topanga.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Katy asked aloud with a smile on her face.

Topanga smiled at her friend. "They really are. From what I've heard, they've definitely been good for each other. According to Cory, she calms him down when he starts to get angry, and he seems to help her see the good in the world."

Katy grinned. "I could have told you that. My daughter seems happy whenever she's around him, and I thank the Lord for putting him in her life. Shawn says the same thing, that boy has definitely helped Maya to be what we've always wanted her to be, happy."

"We could say the same thing about you and Shawn," Topanga stated. "Watching you two is amazing. You both bring out the best in each other, and I know that you'll both be very happy together."

Riley sat silently listening to her mom and Katy talk about Maya and Lucas. It didn't make any sense, they'd only been dating for a few months, and they could already see all of that? Riley didn't understand, Lucas and Maya had only worked on a few projects together, how could they know each other so well? And how could Katy be okay with her daughter loving someone after only a couple of months? "I guess Maya and Lucas are cute together, but I don't see how you can say they've changed each other, they've only been dating for a couple of months. I don't think that's enough time to really change someone and be good for them, and who knows? They might not even be together that long."

Topanga glanced at her friend and then turned towards her daughter. "Riley, honey, I know that Maya is your best friend and that you used to have a crush on Lucas, but don't you think that maybe you're purposefully trying not to see what everyone else sees, because you're jealous that you don't have that?"

"That's crazy mommy, Farkle and I have been dating just as long as they have, we are the exact same as them since we've all have dated the same amount of time."

Topanga looked over at Katy again and then turned back to Riley. "I know that you and Farkle were friends for a long time before you started dating, and even though Maya and Lucas also started out like friends, they've always had a connection that would've drawn them to each other over time." Topanga took a deep breath. "It's kind of like your father and I, we were friends first but there was always something there between us, maybe it's too early to tell, but there's definitely something that could last between those two."

The sound of the front door shutting alerted them that Maya was back. She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Well, what are we doing still sitting here? Let's go get ready for this wedding before we have to be at your house!"

* * *

Maya stood in front of the mirror in Riley's room, looking at her reflection. Her hair was curled and pinned back, and her face was covered in a delicate glow of makeup, the mascara, blush, and light lipstick enhancing her natural beauty. She stood back from the mirror and looked at her dress and heels. The pale pink of the knee length halter dress made her feel like a princess, and the heels made her feel tall. Maya smiled at her reflection. She turned when she heard a knock on the open door.

"Wow, Shortstack, you look amazing." Maya looked up to see Lucas standing in the doorway staring at her in awe. She looked him over and noticed that he was standing there wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a green tie. She smiled at him.

"You clean up nice there, Huckleberry. All you need is a cowboy hat and you'd be Huckleberry Bond."

Lucas chuckled as he entered the room and walked over towards Maya. "You really do look amazing Maya." He leaned over to kiss her, careful not to mess up her makeup.

Maya leaned into the kiss for a few seconds and then pulled back. "What are you doing here anyways, Huckleberry?"

Lucas smiled as he noticed that Maya's head reached his nose because of the heels she was wearing. "I'm here to report that the men are finished getting ready in Auggie's room and that Shawn is up on the roof and ready for the wedding to start whenever you ladies are ready."

"Well it's a good thing that Hannah and Topanga are with my mom in Topanga's room putting on the last minute touches before we head upstairs. Speaking of, have you seen Riley yet? She said that she was going to wait for Farkle to get here and send him upstairs and then come back here."

"She and Farkle were sitting in the living room when we left Auggie's room, I didn't think Mr. Matthews' eyes could get any wider. They were just sitting there holding hands, but I think he suspects that they've kissed." Lucas said with a chuckle.

Maya laughed. "Alright Huckleberry, go ahead and head up to the roof, I'll let everyone know that it's about time to get married." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

Lucas bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being here with me, Lucas. I don't think I would've accepted all of this so easily if we hadn't talked about it. I probably would've found a way to stop the wedding so things wouldn't change." Maya let out a quiet laugh.

"You're welcome, Maya. Like I said, you deserve happiness, and I know that Shawn will definitely spend his life trying to make sure that you and your mom are happy. I love you, Maya."

"I love you too, Lucas."

"Well I guess I'll head back up to the roof now." Lucas started to leave, but he turned back around again. "Oh, we practiced the music again today. And she's here with Zay."

Maya smiled. "I can't wait to see how that plays out."

Lucas hugged Maya one more time before walking out of the room. Maya waited a few seconds before following him out of Riley's door and headed to Topanga's room where her mom was waiting to get married to Shawn.

* * *

"You look so beautiful mom." Maya tearfully said to Katy.

"Aww baby girl, don't cry because then I'll start crying."

"Both of you are going to make me cry! Shawn is so lucky to be marrying you Katy. I've known the guy almost my whole life, and I've never seen him as happy as he is with you. His eyes light up when someone even mentions your name." Topanga hugged Katy who was sitting at the vanity trying not to mess up her makeup with tears.

"You guys do seem really happy together." Riley spoke up from where she was sitting on Topanga and Cory's bed.

Maya smiled at her friend.

"Alright everyone! Let's head on up to the roof so that we can get this wedding started!" Hannah announced as she walked back into the room carrying bouquets of flowers for the bridal party. "Here's everyone's flowers, Ava already has her basket of white rose petals to sprinkle as she heads down the aisle, and Auggie has the rings on a pillow."

Maya grabbed her bouquet and her mother's hand and headed out of the apartment towards the elevator to head up to the roof.

* * *

Maya peeked around the corner of the door on the roof and was amazed to see how beautiful the area looked. Hannah did a great job helping her, her mom, and Shawn put together such a wonderful place to get married. Rows of chairs lined the aisle runner that led to the wedding arch covered in pink and white flowers and greenery. Candle stands lined the outside area, creating a secluded, romantic atmosphere around them. To the right of the arch was the area for Lucas and his brother to play the music. She could see his keyboard and a guitar sitting there, along with an extra chair. Maya smiled as she saw Zay sitting in the chairs waiting for the ceremony to start. She noticed Farkle sitting near Zay with a confused look on his face. Riley peeked around the corner over Maya's shoulder.

"Um, Maya, what's she doing here? I didn't know she knew your mom or Uncle Shawn."

Maya chuckled. "Well, mom has met her a few times, but she's actually here because of Zay."

"Farkle doesn't look happy that his arch-nemesis is here."

Maya looked away from her friend and rolled her eyes. "Well it's a good thing that it isn't Farkle's wedding. She and Zay became friends last month when they went to camp for the arts. Zay went for dance and she went for music. She's here to play the violin with Lucas and his brother."

"Maya, are you sure that's a good idea? She doesn't like us, why would she want to do the music for the wedding? What if she purposefully tries to ruin it for some reason? And I bet they haven't even practiced or anything, oh this is gonna be a disaster."

Maya turned back to her friend. "RILEY. Could you stop? This is a happy day and for some reason, you keep trying to ruin it! Don't you think that they all would've practiced so they would know what they were doing together? And I know that you think that you know everything about my life, but you don't. Smackle and I are actually kind of friends, I've hung out with her the last couple of days at Zay's dance studio. Riley, I am asking you nicely, please just let today happen. If you see something and you don't agree with it, please don't get all Riley about it and freak out. Today is about my mom and Shawn, and I really want everything to go great."

Riley tearfully smiled and wiped her eye. "You're right. Today is about them. I promise I will support everything that happens today."

* * *

Maya looked around the corner again and could see Mr. and Mrs. Matthews sitting in the chairs on Shawn's side, along with Josh. She smiled when she saw Grammy Jean, Mark and Lynn sitting on her mom's side of the chairs.

"Alright, places everyone. We're ready to start!" Maya took a deep breath as Hannah pointed to Lucas to cue the start of the music. Maya peeked around the corner again to see Lucas sitting at his keyboard, John holding his guitar and Smackle standing up with her violin on her shoulder. The sounds of Ed Sheeran's _Thinking Out Loud_ filled her ears as Lucas began to play the beginning notes of the song. She could hear John coming in on the guitar and keeping the song on time. The sounds of Smackle playing the violin filled the air as she started to play the melody of the lyrics on her violin. She watched as Hannah cued Eric to walk down the aisle to his spot by the arch. Shawn's brother Jack was sent down the aisle next. Maya had only met him a couple of times, but she was really glad that he was able to make it and be here for Shawn's wedding.

Maya couldn't make out the words that Mr. Matthews was saying to Shawn, but they quickly hugged before Mr. Matthews took his turn and walked down the aisle. Maya smiled as she watched Mr. Feeny pat Shawn on the shoulder before Shawn walked down the aisle. She laughed when she heard the loud whisper of "Mr. Feeny!" come from Riley's uncle Eric, as Mr. Feeny walked towards the front of the altar. When he reached the end of the aisle Hannah came over and tapped Riley on the shoulder, signaling her that it was her turn. Maya watched Riley walk down and could see the smile on Mr. Matthews face as he watched his daughter walk down the aisle. Hannah smiled at Maya and Maya knew it was her turn.

She took a deep breath and slowly began the path towards the wedding arch. Maya looked to her left and saw Lucas's parents and grandmother smiling at her as she walked past them. She saw Zay and Farkle sitting beside each other, Farkle staring at Riley and Zay watching his friends that were playing the music. Maya looked at the other side and could see Mr. Matthews' parents watching her with smiles on their faces. She glanced at Josh who was looking at her with a strange look in his eye. Maya looked away and glanced towards Lucas who was playing the keyboard with a smirk like smile on his face watching as her walked down the aisle. Maya could feel the blush rising in her cheeks as she smiled back at Lucas. When Maya made it to the end of the aisle, she took her place standing beside Riley, across from Shawn's brother, Jack. Maya took a deep breath and watched as Topanga began her descent of the aisle. Topanga reached the end of the arch and stood beside Maya, grabbing her hand and giving it a quick squeeze, assuring her that this was really happening, her mom was about to marry Shawn.

Ava and Auggie slowly began their way down the aisle, with Ava scattering the flower petals gently on each side of the aisle runner. Auggie looked adorable in his little suit, carrying the rings on the pillow with a very serious look on his face. Once they reached the end of the aisle, Mr. Matthews smiled at Auggie and took the rings off of the pillow. The look of relief on Auggie's face made Maya quietly laugh. Auggie and Ava walked over and sat beside Auggie's grandparents and uncle, who high-fived him for not dropping the rings.

* * *

The song began to shift as her mother appeared at the doorway of the roof, standing beside Pappy Joe who was dressed in a black suit. Maya smiled as tears began to well up in her eyes. The sounds of _She's Got A Way_ by Billy Joel filled the rooftop. She glanced over at Lucas playing the keyboard with his eyes closed. Smackle was again playing the melody of the lyrics and John continued to play the guitar. She looked back at her mom who was walking down the aisle on Pappy Joe's arm. She could see that her mother was also getting teary eyed. Maya glanced over at Shawn and could see his face smiling with unshed tears as well. Maya whispered to Riley, "I'm probably going to cry."

"Baby." Riley replied, but sniffed back a tear so Maya knew that she was kidding and was crying also.

When Katy and Pappy Joe reached the end of the aisle, he kissed the back of her hand before placing it into Shawn's hand. Pappy Joe walked over and sat down with the rest of the family. Maya wiped away a tear from her face as her mom and Shawn turned to face each other and stand in front of Mr. Feeny.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two souls, Shawn Patrick Hunter and Katy Grace Clutterbucket." Mr. Feeny smiled at Shawn and Katy. "I look around me and I see an area filled with love. Love from friends, love from family, and love that is going to last a lifetime." Maya looked over at Lucas who sat behind the keyboard and winked at her. "Love is patient and kind. Love is the most powerful thing in the world. It gives us hope and provides us a path to always find our way home. Love gives us strength and is always there for us whenever we need it. You've been blessed to find a love like that, a love that will last for the ages." Mr. Feeny paused and glanced at Maya. "And now we have a song sung by the bride's daughter."

Maya walked over towards Lucas as he began to play a few notes on the keyboard. Maya began to hum, counting where she would come into the song. _"How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you, and longer if I can…"_ Smackle began to come in with the violin, followed by John on the guitar. _"How long will I want you? As long as you want me to, and longer by far…"_ Lucas continued playing the notes of the song as Maya started to get into the song. _"How long will I love you? As long as stars are above and longer if I may…"_ Maya closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the music, humming along to the next line. _"How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you."_ Lucas finished the last couple of notes and finished the song. He grabbed Maya's hand and squeezed it before she walked back to her spot between Riley and Topanga. Katy leaned over and hugged Maya before Mr. Feeny started talking again.

"I believe that you two have written your own vows."

Katy pulled a piece of paper from the folds of her dress and smiled up at Shawn. "I was looking for a quote that applied to us, and what I found was: Marrying for love may be a bit risky, but it is so honest God can't help but smile on it. The lives we've led until now have made us both wonder if life knows what it's doing with us at all."

Shawn smiled and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his vows. "My two best friends get married and have a daughter, who has a best friend, whose mother is you. I believe in life and in the long road that led me here to you, I promise that I'll walk with you as long as you let me."

Katy grabbed Shawn's hand and spoke the next line. "I promise I will walk with you no matter where it leads."

Shawn looked into Katy's eyes and finished reciting the vows. "As long as you're next to me, this is our road."

Surprised by all the sentiment in the words, Mr. Feeny asked, "Who wrote that for you?"

Katy smiled. "We wrote it together."

"Ah, well, it was lovely. I always knew you had great potential, Mr. Hunter. Do we have the rings?" Mr. Feeny turned towards Cory, who passed the rings to Shawn.

"Do you, Katy Grace, take Shawn Patrick to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"Yes, yes I do, no matter what happens." Shawn placed the ring on Katy's finger.

"And do you Shawn Patrick take Katy Grace to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Shawn looked at Cory and Topanga. "Guys! I do!" Katy placed the ring on Shawn's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shawn and Katy leaned into each other and sealed their marriage with a kiss. Maya grinned as she watched Shawn and her mom kiss each other. She looked over Shawn's shoulder at Lucas who was clapping with a smile on his face.

Katy and Shawn pulled apart from the kiss and turned towards their wedding guests. The sounds of the piano music began as they started to walk back down the aisle as husband and wife. Smackle joined in on the violin, playing the melody of _All You Need Is Love_ as Lucas and John played along. Topanga and Cory followed Shawn and Katy down the aisle and to the door. Maya walked with Shawn's brother Jack, and then Riley followed her with her uncle Eric.

* * *

"I can't believe that my little brother is married! He seems really happy with her."

Maya turned to her left to look at Jack. "Yeah, they're pretty happy. Thank you for coming today, I know that it meant a lot to Shawn to have family here."

"Yeah, well, family is important. And you know, since Shawn's my brother, and he just married your mom, that makes us like family. If you ever need anything, know that you can always call me."

Maya smiled. "Thanks Jack. It's so strange to have all these people now, when for the longest time it was just me and my mom."

"Your mom and Shawn were lucky to have found each other, and Shawn's lucky to have you in his life, Maya. He cares about you very much. You all are going to be a whole happy family. That's all Shawn ever really wanted in life, and now he has it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Hello Everyone! Here is the next chapter of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me! Sorry that it has taken so long to get this out, but I lost my muse and the will to write for the past month, but I'm back, and the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did! This chapter is another 7000+ word chapter, please enjoy!**

 **Also, that you to all those who have read and reviewed previously, I really appreciate it, and it helps me to keep writing!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

The wedding reception was being held at a restaurant down the street. Shawn and Katy decided that the restaurant from their first date would be a great place to have the reception. Shawn rented out the entire restaurant for the night and requested that their favorite foods be served to their guests.

Everyone from the wedding walked down from the Matthews' rooftop and headed towards Nico's Italian Restaurant a couple blocks away.

"I'm telling you, Cor, it's the best chicken parmesan you'll ever eat in your life." Maya looked ahead of her to see Shawn and her mom holding hands and walking beside Cory and Topanga.

"I just don't believe you, no one makes chicken parmesan as good as my Nana Boo Boo. I'll try it, since it's your wedding day, but I'm telling you, Nana Boo Boo's is the best."

Maya turned to see Riley and Farkle walking hand in hand behind her mom, Shawn, and Riley's parents. She could see Eric and Jack walking ahead of everyone, focused in on the conversation they seemed to be having. She slowed down her walking and was passed by Zay and Smackle who seemed to be in a deep discussion about their arts camp and classes for the next school year.

* * *

Lucas looked to his right and noticed that Maya had fallen back behind the group walking towards the restaurant. He turned around and walked back towards her, slowly approaching because she seemed lost in thought. "You alright, Shortstack"?

Maya looked up to see Lucas standing in front of her. She shook herself from her thoughts and smiled up at him. "I'm fine Huckleberry. Just thinking about today and how great the ceremony went. I still can't believe that they're married now."

Lucas smiled at Maya, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "I'm glad you're happy Maya, and now we get to go eat pasta and dance the night away." Lucas noticed the slight grimace on Maya's face that she tried to hide as they slowly started walking behind their friends and family. "Ok, so what's really wrong then, Shortstack?"

Maya took a deep breath and her shoulders started to sag. "Alright fine, here's the truth. I really like being this tall, but my feet are starting to hurt."

Lucas let out a small chuckle. "Is that all? Shortstack, you wouldn't be my Shortstack if you were tall. Just take your shoes off."

"And walk down the streets of New York barefoot? No thanks, I don't want to get a disease from stepping on something."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Well obviously you wouldn't walk on the ground barefoot." Lucas bent down in front of Maya. "Hop on my back and I'll carry you to the reception."

"Are you serious? You're wearing a suit! You'll mess it up if you carry me! And I'm in a dress! I'm fine Lucas, I can walk."

Lucas shook his head and stood back up. "Alright fine, I won't give you a piggyback ride to the restaurant." He turned around again and faced Maya. "But I'm still carrying you." Lucas reached out and put an arm around Maya's back, and then put his other arm behind the back of her knees, lifting her up with ease.

"HUCKLEBERRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Maya shouted as she was lifted off the ground by Lucas.

"Well I think it's obvious what I'm doing. I'm carrying my girlfriend because her feet hurt." Lucas started walking towards the restaurant with Maya in his arms.

Maya put her arms around him, even though she knew that he wouldn't drop her, she still felt safer by holding onto his neck. Maya relaxed and snuggled her face into his chest as he continued walking down the sidewalk following their friends and family.

Maya breathed in the scent of fresh laundry from his shirt and the woodsy smell of Lucas' cologne. "You smell good, Huckleberry." She felt the vibration of his chest moving under her cheek as he laughed at what she said.

"Thanks Shortstack, I'll let mama know that you appreciate that my clothes smell clean."

They continued walking in silence for a couple more minutes before reaching the restaurant. Zay stood outside the restaurant with a smirk on his face. "We were wondering what was taking you two so long, everyone thought you decided to skip the reception."

Lucas rolled his eyes at his friend, still holding Maya in his arms. "Very funny, Zay. We were literally only 5 minutes behind everyone."

"5 minutes? That's all it took you? Poor Maya, and here I thought that magical moment was supposed to be good for both of you."

Maya turned her head towards Zay and narrowed her eyes. "Isaiah Babineaux, if my feet didn't hurt from these heels, I would've already attacked you for that comment, especially with so many family members around here."

Zay laughed. "I know I'm gonna wind up regretting it, but I came prepared." Zay held up a bag with a pair of flats for Maya. "First rule from dance camp, always come prepared. I brought a bunch of stuff that I figured we'd need today, including a pair of flats for you, because there is no way you are not going to do that dance."

Maya looked up at Lucas and then turned back to look at Zay. "You're forgiven. You can put me down now, Huckleberry."

Lucas chuckled again. "I'll put you down inside, that way you can sit in a chair and change your shoes."

Lucas looked at Zay who laughed and held the door open for his friends.

* * *

Riley sat at the table with Farkle and Smackle, wondering where Maya and Lucas were. Maya had been right behind her on the walk over here, but was nowhere to be found when everyone arrived at the restaurant. "I don't know where Maya is, and I'm worried."

Farkle looked at his girlfriend with a patient smile on his face. "I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably be here in a few minutes, besides, she's with Lucas."

Riley looked up every time she heard the door chime, disappointed when it was only her grandparents and her uncle Josh. She watched Zay walk out the door and wondered where he was going.

Riley heard the door chime again and glanced up to see Lucas walking through the door carrying Maya. She jumped out of her chair and ran towards them. "Peaches! What happened?"

Katy and Shawn looked up from their table when they heard Riley yell across the restaurant. They stood up and walked over towards the younger couple.

"Riles, I'm fine."

"Then why is Lucas carrying you?" Riley asked with concern.

Maya's face blushed as she noticed everyone staring at Lucas still carrying her. "My feet started to hurt from wearing the really tall heels, and Huckleberry, being the chivalrous guy that he is, decided to carry me the rest of the way here."

Lucas walked over to a chair and gently sat Maya down. Maya looked up to see her mom and Shawn standing beside Riley with smirks on their faces.

Shawn turned to Lucas, "Oh come on Lucas, carrying Maya across the threshold? Now you're making me look bad at my own wedding." Shawn winked at Lucas, letting him know that he was only kidding.

Lucas laughed and grabbed the pair of shoes from Zay. Lucas kneeled down in front of Maya and took off one of her heels. He replaced it with a flat, quickly repeating the process with the other foot. Maya smiled at Lucas as he stood back up. He bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "All better."

Shawn put his arm around Katy's shoulder. "Come on kids, let's go grab some food."

* * *

Maya and Lucas walked up to the table that was set up with the food buffet and grabbed a plate.

"This all looks so good!" Maya exclaimed as she started to put some pasta on her plate.

"Yeah it does." Lucas responded, getting a piece of lasagna out of the pan and putting it on his own plate.

The couple continued to load up their plates and then headed towards the table where their friends were sitting and sat down.

"I can't believe Uncle Shawn is married to your mom! Maya it's like we're officially related! Instead of sisters, we'll be cousins!"

Maya laughed at her friend. "Yes Riles, we're gonna be like cousins!"

"When Farkle and I get married you two will be like cousins also!"

Farkle's eyes went wide at the thought of getting married.

"I'm sure it'll be another 10 years before you two get married, since I'm sure Farkle will have to go to grad school and become a famous scientist before he gets married." Smackle suggested from her seat between Zay and Lucas.

Farkle shook his head in agreement and turned towards Riley. "Exactly. I can't let Smackle beat me, I'm the better intellect here. We'll get married in 10 years."

Riley seemed satisfied with that answer. "Well good. I'll just have to make sure I plan the wedding for 10 years from now."

Seeing that the conversation was getting too serious, Zay spoke up. "Speaking of better intellect, high school this year! Are you guys excited?"

"It's going to be interesting I'm sure, since I won't be going to Einstein Academy this year."

Everyone at the table looked at Smackle, waiting for her to explain. "I talked to my parents, and we've decided that I have a better chance of getting into any college I want if I have a well-rounded education, one where I can interact with other people, not just geniuses. Also, I wanted to be able to go to sporting events, not just chess tournaments, and I've heard that football games are good for camaraderie... so, I'm going to be going to Abigail Adams High School with you guys!

Maya stood up and hugged her friend. "That's great Smackle! Maybe we'll be lucky enough to have more than a couple classes together! I'm glad you'll be with us!"

Riley, following her best friend's example, stood up and hugged Smackle as well, even though Smackle was her boyfriend's arch nemesis.

"Huckleberry! Aren't you excited that Smackle is gonna go to school with us?"

Lucas looked up from his plate of food where he was stuffing his face and looked at Maya. He swallowed the bite he just took. "Of course I'm excited, I can't wait until we have music class together."

"Lucas, you're taking music class next year?" Riley asked, turning towards Lucas.

"Well yeah, I figured since I've spent so much time taking piano lessons and learning how to play the guitar, it'd be good to try to learn some other instruments and music appreciation as well."

Maya smiled at her friend Riley. "It's one of the electives that we've decided to take, so we could be together."

"But Peaches, I thought you loved art! Aren't you going to miss taking that?"

"Riles, I'm taking art as well, just like Huckleberry and Zay are taking Gym and dance. We thought it'd be fun to do something together, but also do our own thing."

Hannah approached the table of teenagers. "I'm glad everyone is having a great time, we'll be starting the dancing and speeches soon."

The table nodded their agreement at the plan for the evening.

"Well, we're gonna go talk to everyone at the other tables, we'll be back." Maya stood up from the table and grabbed Lucas' hand.

* * *

"Are you nervous about our dance later Huckleberry?"

Lucas smiled. "Actually, I'm pretty confident that we'll nail it, especially since I carried you almost the whole way here, I know that I can lift you."

Maya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Let's go say hey to your parents and grandparents."

The pair walked over towards the group of Friars sitting at a table.

"Hello Friar family! Thank you again for coming to the wedding and helping out with everything, my mom, Shawn, and I really appreciate it."

Grammy Jean stood up and hugged Maya. "You are more than welcome darlin', we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"To tell you the truth, I'm really flattered y'all thought of me to give Katy away at the wedding. With 1 son and 2 grandsons, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance."

"Aww, Pappy Joe, I'm sure that whoever Lucas marries would be happy to have you walk them down the aisle." Maya said with a smile as she hugged the man.

Pappy Joe smiled a knowing smile at Lucas and Maya. "Well darlin', as much as that sounds like a good idea, I'm sure that her own father will want to do that."

Maya looked up at Pappy Joe. "Well then, maybe you can walk me down at my wedding."

"Who knows if I'll even be around? I'm just thankful for this chance I was given today."

Maya hugged Pappy Joe again.

* * *

"Alright everyone who's ready to party and have a good time tonight? Let's give a giant round of applause for our newlywed couple Mr. and Mrs. Hunter as we welcome them to the dance floor for their first dance!"

Maya turned her head to see her mom and Shawn heading to the dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the open space. She smiled at Lucas as she heard the song start to play as Shawn and her mom started dancing.

 _"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road.  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through_, _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you…"_

"This was a good song choice, you two. It's the perfect song that describes their struggle and how blessed they are to find each other."

Maya looked at Lucas's mom and smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Lynn, we thought so too."

 _"…That every long lost dream lead me to where you are, others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms…"_

Maya looked around the room and could see that Mr. Matthews was almost in tears watching Shawn and her mom dance together. _"I'll probably be the same way when Riley gets married."_ She thought to herself.

 _"…This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you…"_

She looked back at her mom and Shawn and couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked together. Lucas reached over and grabbed Maya's hand, squeezing it, because he knew what this moment meant to her. Everyone watched the pair continue to dance until the song ended, and then clapped as Shawn and Katy pulled apart.

"Congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Hunter! The dance floor is open!" The DJ announced as Shawn and Katy walked back towards their table.

* * *

"Want to dance, Shortstack?" Lucas asked.

Maya grinned at Lucas. "Of course, Huckleberry! Let's go!"

 _"…Honey you are my shining star, don't you go away, oh baby…"_

Maya and Lucas headed out to the dance floor and began to dance, hand in hand, Lucas's other hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder.

 _"… Wanna be right here where you are until my dying day, yeah baby…"_

Maya looked to her left and could see Grammy Jean dancing with her other grandson, John. Lucas turned her around and she saw Zay dancing with Hannah.

"Well it looks like Grammy Jean is having a good time dancing with John." Maya said with a slight grin.

"That's only because I'm already dancing, I'm always her first choice of dance partner out of her grandsons." Lucas replied with a smirk.

 _"…Honey you are my shining star, don't you go away…"_

Shawn and Katy returned to the dance floor and started to dance, followed by Cory and Topanga.

"I'm glad that everyone is starting to dance, I was worried our song choices might be duds."

"Huckleberry, I think we picked a good playlist, and we'll just have to make sure that we keep dancing even if everyone else leaves the dance floor."

 _"…Wanna be right here where you are until my dying day, yeah baby…"_

Lucas leaned down and started to sing the words of the song into Maya's ear.

 _"Honey I'll never leave you lonely, give my love to you only, to you only…"_

Maya laid her head on Lucas's chest as they continued to sway and dance to the music. Maya turned her head and saw Riley and Farkle make their way out onto the dance floor.

The song soon ended and quickly faded into another one.

"Do you mind if I cut in?"

* * *

Maya turned around to see Josh standing near her and Lucas. Maya looked up at Lucas who smiled, signaling that it was her decision and she smiled back with a slight nod of her head. "I think I'm gonna go see if Grammy Jean wants to take a turn around the dance floor now." With a quick peck on Maya's lips, Lucas started to walk away. "Hey Huckleberry, I love you." Maya said with a smile.

"I love you too, Shortstack."

Maya turned back towards Josh, who had a slight frown on his face. She grabbed his hand and then put her other hand on his shoulder, stepping into proper dance hold. Rather than swaying there in awkward silence, Maya tried to start a conversation. "So, this has been a fun wedding, hasn't it?"

"Why are you with him?" Josh responded.

"Excuse me?"

"I just don't understand why you're dating him, he looks like he's my age! Is this because I told you that 3 years was too much of a difference for us to be together? I didn't think you'd just go out and find a replacement for me because I told you no. You said you were gonna play the long game and wait."

"Really? Josh, that was more than 2 years ago, I was 13 and it was a childhood crush. You were the cool older family member of my best friend. You told me that you'd never want to be with me, and that I shouldn't waste my time waiting for something that would never happen. I moved on, Josh. I met someone who makes me feel like I can do anything, and I know that everyone keeps saying that we're too young and that we haven't been together long enough to have feelings like that for each other, but I love him. I love Lucas. Lucas helps me to see the good in the world and to have hope for things when I didn't think I could."

Josh stood there silently for a minute just taking in everything that Maya had said. "You're right. I've been unfair. I guess I was just so caught up in the idea that you liked me that I didn't think you'd actually listen to what I said to you and move on. I guess it took me by surprise to see you so happy about something that didn't involve my family. Usually Riley is the reason you have hope in something, and I guess I figured that once we were old enough we'd be together since the age difference wouldn't matter so much."

The pair continued to dance through the change to the next song.

"Maya, I'm sorry that I've acted like such a jerk about all this. I'm glad that you're happy. Lucas seems like a good guy, and you deserve a good guy, and if it can't be me, then I'm glad it's him."

Maya and Josh stopped dancing and stood there hugging.

With tears in her eyes, Maya looked up at Josh. "Thank you Josh. I really think that you two could be friends and get along really well if you gave him a chance."

Josh gave a slight chuckle. "We'll have to see about that, Ferret. Thanks for the dance."

Josh walked back to the table to sit with his parents and Maya stood there on the edge of the dance floor. Taking a deep breath, she tried to reign in her emotions from the day.

* * *

"That seemed a bit intense back there."

Maya turned around. "Zay."

"Come on, Maya Papaya, let's dance and you can tell me all about it, or we can just be silent." Zay reached out and gently grabbed Maya's hand, leading her back out onto the dance floor.

Maya couldn't help but laugh as Zay began to twirl her around the dance floor. She glanced over and saw Lucas dancing with Smackle, smiling at the odd friendship that had formed between the two of them. Zay spun Maya under his arm a couple of times before dipping her. "So, you gonna tell me what that was about back there?"

Maya stood back up and looked at Zay as they continued to dance. "Josh was still acting like a jerk because I'm dating Lucas now, so I put him in his place about it and explained how Lucas and I are together now and how I love Lucas. So pretty much Josh apologized for being a jerk and maybe someday he and Lucas can be friends." Zay spun Maya around again. "So what's going on with you? Are you still trying to work things out with Vanessa?"

Zay gave a slight smile to Maya. "Vanessa and I have decided that between the long distance and the time zone difference, it'd be better if we were just friends. But I've got my eyes set on someone else now."

"Zay! Who?"

Zay twirled her around again, and she saw Lucas and Smackle still dancing together. Maya gasped with surprise. "No! Really? Aww! How?"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened. It's not official or anything, but I really hope it will be soon. I met her at camp and there's just something about her. She's so confident of herself, and she doesn't take any crap from anyone. And have you seen her face with those glasses, so cute. She's talented and has been playing violin for almost as long as Lucas has been playing piano, and she's a genius. I just really like her."

Maya grinned at her friend. "Riley and Farkle are just going to have to accept that we have another member of the group who is a genius. I'm happy for you, Zay! Now Lucas and I will have someone to go on double dates with, other than Riley and Farkle of course."

The song ended and Maya and Zay walked over towards where Lucas and Smackle were standing, and together they all walked back over towards their table.

* * *

"Excuse me, if I can have everyone's attention," everyone at the table turned around to see Shawn and Katy standing up near the DJ booth.

"Katy and I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has helped to make today such a special day for us. We're so lucky to have the love and support from each and every one of you. You've seen us through the good and the bad, you've never lost faith in us, and we've been blessed to have our paths lead to each other. Now, the reason that our paths crossed is because of Maya." Everyone turned to look at Maya. "Come on up here, Maya."

Maya stood up from her seat and looked at Lucas, who smiled encouragingly at her. Maya walked over to where her mom and Shawn were standing.

"Maya is the reason that Katy and I met. I met Maya when I visited my best friend Cory." Cory began to stand up. "You can stay where you are Cor." Shawn said with a laugh. "For some reason, I connected with this little girl, and because of our similar stories, she burrowed her way into my heart and I realized that I cared about her. I wanted to do whatever I could to make sure that she never had to suffer or feel the way that I felt growing up. And then I met her mother, Katy. And it suddenly dawned on me, that Katy was a wonderful mother, who worked very hard to ensure that Maya had gotten everything that she needed, even if it meant working a double on her birthday to make sure she got the gift that she'd been wanting."

Maya sniffed a little as the tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged her mom and could hear Katy start to sniffle as well. Shawn continued with his story. "The more time that I spent with Katy, the more I realized how much I loved being around her, and how I began to count down the moments in the day until I could see her again. Something would happen in my day and I couldn't help but think, 'I can't wait to talk to Katy about this.' Or I'd take a picture and think about giving it Maya so she could see the real beauty of it and paint it. And that's when I realized that I loved them. I loved Maya, and I was in love with Katy."

Maya could see Topanga and Riley crying into Mr. Matthews' and Farkle's shoulders and Mrs. Matthews leaning into Mr. Matthews' dad's shoulder. She saw Jack watching his brother and Eric watching his brother's best friend spill his heart out. She saw Lucas's family sitting together listening to the story of how her mom and Shawn got together. She saw Zay wiping tears from his eyes, sitting beside Smackle and Lucas smiling his loving smile at her. She turned back and looked at her mom and Shawn.

"…Katy and I got engaged, and it was all thanks to Maya and her boyfriend Lucas, who came up with a beautiful, romantic idea, playing our song and singing it as I proposed. And now we're here, married." Shawn turned towards Maya. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that Maya has become a big part of my life, and I just want her to know that I'll always be there for her. Which is why," Shawn reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out some papers. "I know that I didn't meet you until I was 32, but I just want you to know that these past 3 years with you and your mom in my life have been the greatest. Your mom and I are married now and have made it official, and I was wondering if you wanted to make it official as well?"

Maya took the papers that Shawn held out to her and started to read them through the tears in her eyes. "You want to adopt me?"

Katy and Shawn stood together, Shawn nodded his head as unshed tears welled up in his eyes.

"YAYYYYYYYY!" Riley shouted from her seat at the table.

Maya stared at the papers for a few more seconds before throwing her arms around Shawn's neck.

"I'm Maya Hunter."

Maya pulled her mom into the hug and all three of them stood there hugging.

"Dad… Daddy… Daddy… Hi Dad." Maya said through her tears with a smile on her face.

"And now the bride and groom have asked for a special father and daughter dance."

Shawn looked at Maya. "May I have this dance?"

 _"…Gotta hold on easy as I let you go, gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know..."_

Maya nodded her head and placed her hand in Shawn's open hand. The two walked out towards the dance floor and began to dance.

 _"…I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm, you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born…"_

"Maya, I know that I wasn't there for the first 12 years of your life, but I want you to know that I wish I was, and that even though you're growing up and getting older, I'll always consider you my little girl and that I'll always be there for you."

"…You're beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl..."

"I'd really like that Dad."

 _"…When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone, now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown..."_

"I love you kid."

 _"…Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door. As I walk away, I hear you say, 'Daddy Love You More!'…"_

"I love you too Daddy." Maya looked up at Shawn. "So how did you get this song on the playlist without me knowing?"

"Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand, but I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love, but between you and me, he won't be good enough…"

Shawn smiled and looked over towards Lucas. "The song was Lucas's idea. As soon as I'd heard it, I knew this was the song for me and you to dance to. And I know that it's really early, but I'd love to share a dance with you to this song at your wedding."

Maya nodded her head, the knot in her throat from trying to hold onto her happy tears preventing her from speaking.

 _"…You're beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl…"_

As the dance between the new father and daughter ended, Shawn pulled Maya into a hug.

"This has truly been the best day ever. I'm really happy that you and my mom got married, and now you're my dad."

Shawn and Maya hugged again. "Alright, enough sappy stuff. Let's get back to enjoying this reception. Go ahead and head back over to that boy. He's a good kid."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Maya walked back over to her group of friends, Riley ambushing her with a hug as she approached the table.

"Peaches! It's official! We're cousins! Uncle Shawn is now your dad! I'm so happy for you!"

Maya hugged her friend back. "Thanks Riles. It has been a pretty exciting day, and we still have a couple more hours of the reception left, so there will be cake!"

"CAKE! I forgot about Cake! I love today! I love weddings! Come on Farkle, let's dance!" Riley grabbed Farkle by the arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Maya giggled and walked to the other side of the table where Zay, Lucas, and Smackle were sitting. She sat down on Lucas' lap and put her arm around his neck. "I can't believe you kept that from me, Huckleberry."

Lucas leaned over and kissed Maya's cheek. "You know you're glad that I let you be surprised with it today. Shawn asked me not to tell you, and as I'd like not to get in trouble with the guy, I respected his wish. He told me how he felt and I chose the song and snuck it in without you knowing."

"Aww you guys look so cute together!"

Maya turned towards Zay and Smackle. "Thanks Smackle," Maya replied with a smile. "We could say the same thing about you two."

Zay looked at Maya with wide eyes.

"Aww, Thanks Maya, but we're just friends right now, because Zay is too scared to ask me, but soon we'll be dating, I'm sure."

Maya quietly giggled at Zay's reaction. "Come on, Huckleberry, let's go and give these two some privacy to talk for a few minutes."

* * *

Maya stood up and grabbed Lucas' hand and headed towards the DJ booth. "Hello Sir, we just wanted to say thank you, and that you're doing a great job with the playlist we've chosen. We were wanting to go ahead and let you know that we'll be ready for the surprise dance in 10 minutes, so in like 3 more songs." Maya watched the DJ nod his head in agreement. "Awesome. Thanks so much for your help!"

Maya and Lucas decided to walk around and talk to a few people before they did their dance. They stopped and talked to Mr. Feeny, who was sitting with Eric and Jack.

"I never thought that I would get to see the day where Shawn Hunter becomes a husband and a father. That boy has been through a lot, and as an adult in his life, you want these things for him since he first became your student, but you don't think you'd actually live long enough to see it happen. I'm very proud of him and everything that he has accomplished. Did you know that Shawn would write to me and send me pieces that he had written and photographed? Well, when he met you and then your mother, his letters started to seem happier, and instead of getting pictures of places, I was getting pictures of him, with your mother, with you, and he seemed happy. You've been a blessing for him, Maya."

"Shawn has been a blessing for me and my mother."

"You're the family that he's been waiting for his entire life, and now that he has it, he's never going to give it up. You are a very lucky girl, Maya Hunter."

"Thanks Mr. Feeny. I couldn't have said it better myself."

Maya turned around to see Shawn and her mom standing there.

"Mr. Hunter, I know that I've said before when you all were younger that I don't want to be called grandfather by Mr. Matthews' or Ms. Lawrence's kids, but I think in this case I will make an exception for you, so Maya, you can consider me a grandfather type for you."

"Thank you Mr. Feeny." Maya said, hugging the man.

"Ok everyone, get together and smile!" Lynn announced as she walked up with her camera.

Standing together, Shawn, Katy, Maya, and Mr. Feeny took a picture together.

"Oh wait, one more!" Maya grabbed Lucas' arm and pulled him into the picture with her parents and Mr. Feeny.

"That's a great one!" Lynn commented as she clicked a few more pictures.

"FEENY! I can't believe you'd let Magoogoo call you grandpa before you'd let my kids call you that!"

"Eric, do you have any children?" Mr. Feeny asked.

"Well, no, but that's beside the point!"

"When you have children, we can discuss it." Feeny replied with a tone of absoluteness.

* * *

Maya and Lucas slowly backed away from the conversation and headed back towards the dance floor, glancing over at Zay and giving him the signal that they were about to dance. Zay responded with a slight nod, and he and Smackle stood up and started walking towards the dance floor. Riley and Farkle were still on the dance floor, Farkle with a flower in his mouth leading Riley around in an attempt at Tango. Lucas and Maya stood on the outside of the dance floor waiting for the song to end. Zay and Smackle stood on the other side, trying to look inconspicuous. When the song ended, Maya walked out onto the middle of the dance floor and waited for the song to start.

 _"Now I've had the time of my life, no I never felt like this before…"_

Lucas walked out onto the dance floor to join Maya, pulling her close before dipping her back and pulling her back into the dance frame.

 _"…Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you. 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you…"_

Lucas turned Maya around and ran his hand down her side before kissing her on the nose and spinning her out and back in.

 _"…I've been waiting for so long now I've finally found someone to stand by me…"_

The pair began to dance, complete with turns and the choreographed steps.

"Are they doing the dance from 'Dirty Dancing'?"

"Yeah, Cor, it looks like they are, it's one of Katy's favorite movies."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Look at my baby girl dance!"

 _"…Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of, so I'll tell you something, this could be love because..."_

"Wow, who knew Peaches and Lucas could dance like that? Farkle, I thought we were the dancers of the group."

"Aww Scarecrow and Moesha, look at them dance!"

 _"…I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you…"_

"Shawnie, are you really sure it's a good idea for your daughter to be dancing like that with a boy? I know you haven't been a dad for more than an hour, but still, maybe you should say something. A LIFT. They just did a lift."

"Cor, it's fine, calm down. It's just dancing. Besides, everyone's loving this." Shawn looked around the room and could see everyone cheering Maya and Lucas on.

 _"…With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know, so we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control…"_

Lucas stepped away from Maya and started dancing the solo part on his own, heading over to where Zay and Smackle were standing, along with John and Hannah.

 _..Yes I know what's on your mind when you say: "Stay with me tonight." Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of so I'll tell you something…"_

Zay, Smackle, John, and Hannah began to dance behind Lucas, following the same steps.

"Do you know this dance? Do you think they practiced?"

"I'm pretty sure they did practice this, Riley."

"Look at the synchronization! Oh, they've put so much work into this! Look at my grandbabies dance!"

"Yes, Jean. The boys only know how to dance because they learned from us when they spent the summers with us."

Zay and John went to stand beside Maya and she nodded her head at Lucas before taking off at a run.

 _"…This could be love because…"_

Maya jumped into Lucas's arms and he lifted her above his head.

"OH MY GOD THEY DID IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID IT!" Topanga shouted.

"I knew they could do it, they were practicing in the hallway about a month ago." Lynn replied.

"SHAWN. HE IS LIFTING YOUR DAUGHTER UP IN PUBLIC. Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Cory, I like Lucas, he's a good kid. Besides, we've got nothing to worry about, Maya talks to Katy."

 _"…I had the time of my life no I've never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you…"_

Lucas lowered Maya back down to the ground and they continued to dance. Zay, Smackle, John, and Hannah walked out into the crowd and started bringing people out to the dance floor to join in on the dance.

Katy grabbed Shawn's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on, Cor, join in, it's fun!"

Hannah grabbed Cory's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor beside his best friend.

 _"…'Cause I've had the time of my life and I've searched through every open door till I found the truth, and I owe it all to you…"_

The song ended with everyone still out on the dance floor. The music shifted to another song and everyone continued to dance.

* * *

"Guys, that was amazing! I knew the two of you could pull it off! Who was the amazing choreographer that helped you put that together?"

Maya laughed. "Thanks Zay. We couldn't have done it without you. You truly are a remarkable artist, and your talents are going to get you everywhere in the world."

Zay winked at Maya. "Ready to leave this Huckleberry here and discover your dancing destiny with this prince charming?"

Maya laughed again. "I think I'm perfectly fine with this Huckleberry right now, and I thought you had another lady you were trying to get with your charming ways?"

Smackle put her arm around Zay and said with a smirk, "He does, but I'm not opposed to trading him for the Huckleberry if you want."

"The Huckleberry is standing right here! And I'd like to stay with my Shortstack if it's alright with everyone." Lucas slipped his fingers between Maya's to hold her hand.

All four of them laughed. Riley and Farkle approached their friends standing to the side of the dance floor. "Hey guys! That was amazing! How long did it take you to practice that?"

"Hey Riles! Hey Farkle! Huckleberry and I learned the dance in about 3 days, and then the rest of the dance you guys learned in what, like an hour?"

"Well it looked like a lot of fun, next time you do a dance can we be part of it as well?"

"Sure Riles, we'll do something together with all of us."

* * *

The night went on, complete with dancing and the cake cutting. As much fun as everyone was having, it was getting late and the night was coming to an end.

"So Shawn, where are you guys going for your Honeymoon?" Josh asked his brother's best friend.

"Well, we're going to be leaving here in a few days to head to Fiji. So, we'll be in town for a few days just hanging out and spending time with the family." Shawn responded.

Maya stood beside Lucas, waiting for everyone to finish saying good night to each other. "Huckleberry, do you think everyone is gonna freak out when they realize that I'm not staying the night at Riley's tonight?"

"By everyone do you mean Riley and Mr. Matthews? I think it'll be okay, your mom and dad can handle it." Lucas kissed the top of Maya's forehead.

Riley approached the two. "So Peaches, dad said you're staying with us since your mom and Uncle Shawn are going to want to be alone tonight?"

"Well, actually Riles, you see…"

"Cor, it's fine, I'm telling you, it's not a big deal. Maya doesn't need to stay at your house tonight. We already have a plan for tonight. Cor, just trust me please."

"Shawnie! What did I tell you earlier? Boys are bad news, why are you gonna let her stay there tonight?"

"CORY. Katy and I talked about it beforehand, and we have no problem with it, plus it's not like there's gonna be a lack of adult supervision, there's parents there, and grandparents, and Hannah and John are both gonna be there as well."

"Peaches, what is he talking about?"

"Umm, Riles, I'm actually going to be staying the night at Lucas's house tonight."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! :)**

 ***Part of this chapter is the result of having a playlist on shuffle. Enjoy!***

Everyone slowly started making their way out the door to head home, leaving Maya, Lucas, and Riley inside the restaurant. Zay, Smackle, and Farkle stood near the door, trying to quietly watch the conversation between the two friends.

Maya stood beside Lucas, staring at her best friend Riley.

"Riles? You ok?"

Riley blinked and shook her head to clear it. "I'm sorry Maya, there must be something wrong with my hearing. I thought I heard you say that you were going to stay the night at Lucas's house tonight."

Maya looked at Lucas, giving him a pleading look to go away so she could talk to Riley.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Zay." Lucas quietly whispered, squeezing Maya's hand as he walked away.

* * *

"Riles," Maya paused to take a deep breath and figure out exactly what she was going to say to her friend.

"Why Maya? Why?"

"What do you mean why? Riley?"

"I just don't see why you have to stay the night at your boyfriend's house! Maya! You're 15! Why do you keep trying to grow up faster than me? I can't compete with you! You're staying the night at your boyfriend's house and you're probably going to do stuff and I'm gonna be stuck as your virgin friend." Riley's voice slowly started getting louder.

"I can see it now, 'Oh look there's poor little virgin Riley, let's point and laugh at her when we see her in the hallways in high school'." Riley said in a high pitched mimicking voice. "You know it's true."

"Is that really what you think, Riley? I never said we were competing! Yeah I'm 15, I'm also almost a full 9 months older than you, and even I know I'm not ready for something like that yet! So what if I stay the night at Lucas's house tonight? Nothing is going to happen! I can't believe you'd even say something like that. Like I don't have respect for his family? Why would anything happen when his parents and his grandparents are going to be there? And if you really want to know the truth of why I'm staying at Lucas's tonight, it's because I want to spend time with Hannah, John, and Lucas's Grandparents before they leave." Maya took a breath. "God, Riley, I just don't understand, why does it always have to be about you? I feel like ever since I started dating Lucas, you've always had something to say about it. Why can't you just be happy for me and let me make my own decisions? Even today, you had something to say the entire day, and the day was about my parents and their wedding! I get that you want to be the reason people see the good in the world, but you have to understand, people grow up and move on."

Maya looked up and saw the tears running down Riley's face and softened her tone. "I love you, Riley. You're my best friend. You've been my best friend since I was 6. You're my sister, and now you're my cousin. I'm asking you nicely, please let me make my own decisions now, and if I mess up can you just be there for me and not try to judge me for it?"

'You're right, Maya. I'm sorry. I've been an awful friend and haven't supported you at all during all of this. I'm sorry that I said it felt like we were competing with each other, it's just that, everyone keeps talking about you and Lucas and how you two are the perfect couple and how you're going to last, and how you two are the Cory and Topanga and I just get so jealous when I feel like it should be me who has that. And even when I see you two, you always seem like you've got this awesome carefree relationship, and you've got all these new friends and I just feel like you're going to move on without me."

"Riles, do you really think that Lucas and I have a perfect carefree relationship? We really don't, but we know how to talk to each other and give each other space when we need it. Do you want to know why it seems like our relationship is perfect? It's because we respect each other, and have each other's best interests in mind. Lucas wants what's best for me and wants me to be happy. And I'm the same way with him. I know that it sounds mature, but we're still kids, Riley. The thought of sex scares me, and I'm nowhere near mature enough to act on it, but that doesn't stop me from having talks with my mom about it. Just because you really love someone doesn't mean you have to go all the way, and that's why my parents and Lucas's parents have no problem with me staying the night at his house tonight."

Riley sniffled, trying to stop her tears. "Okay. I'm sorry I said you were just staying the night at his house to sleep with him, you know I didn't mean to make it sound like that. You're my best friend, my sister, and my cousin. I'll support you in any decision you make, even if I don't agree with it." Riley reached out to hug her shorter friend. "You're still gonna stay with me when they go to Fiji, right?"

"Riles!"

"I'm just asking for completely selfish reasons." Riley replied with a smile.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yes Riley, I'll be spending most of that time with you."

"Ok good. Then I don't feel as sad at you staying the night at his house tonight."

The girls continued to hug for a couple more minutes.

"Hey Peaches?"

"Hmm?"

"You'd tell me if you've done stuff with Lucas, right? Cause I'd tell you."

Maya rolled her eyes again. "You'll be the first person to know... after my mom."

"Well Maya, I guess you should get going, you don't want to be late to your sleepover."

Maya hugged her friend again. "Riles? Are we okay now?"

Riley smiled. "Always. I love you Maya."

"I love you too Riley."

* * *

The girls walked over towards the door where their friends were standing, waiting for them.

"Lucas." Riley sent a straight faced glare to Maya's boyfriend. "I'm just letting you know, I'm trusting you, but if I find out that you did something to Maya or upset her in any way, well, you're not gonna like the version of Riley you'll have to deal with. Understand?"

Lucas nodded his head towards his girlfriend's best friend. "Yes ma'am, I understand."

"Good." Riley turned towards Farkle. "Farkle, let's go, you can walk me home."

Farkle looked at his girlfriend who was walking out the door, before turning back to his friends. "I love it when she's bossy. Bye you guys, see you tomorrow. Coming, dear!" He shouted as he followed Riley out the door.

"Is it just me, or do they have a strange relationship?" Zay asked as soon as the door closed.

"No, you're right, it's definitely a strange one." Smackle responded.

Lucas grabbed Maya's hand and turned towards Smackle and Zay. "Y'all ready to go?"

"Yep! We'll be on our way to your place in just a bit, we just gotta stop at Smackle's place to get her stuff."

"What? You guys are coming to Lucas's house also?" Maya asked.

"Yep. I figured it would be less of a problem if we had more people around for our sleepover, so Zay and Smackle are coming over too."

"Aww yay! This is gonna be fun! Smackle, how did you convince your parents to let you stay the night at Lucas's house?"

"Like this: 'Mother, I'm conducting a social experiment about conversations and interactions with the opposite sex and there is an overnight event at one of my friend's house, would it be alright if I go and observe to collect findings for my experiment?' And of course, my parents always support anything that sounds educational or important, so she said I could go."

Zay chuckled. "Dang Maya, maybe you should've told Riley and Mr. Matthews about it that way, then maybe they wouldn't have freaked out so much."

Smackle elbowed Zay in the stomach. "Zay."

Maya rolled her eyes at her two friends. "Alright, well I guess we'll meet you two at Huckleberry's house. Ooh Zay, you should stop at Paco's Tacos and get Tacos for everyone since you'll be near there when you go to Smackle's house."

"Okay I will, but I'm only doing it because Lucas already gave me money to grab tacos when we went to Smackle's house." Zay replied sticking his tongue out at Maya.

Maya laughed. "You know me so well Huckleberry."

Lucas smiled. "Alright come on, let's go. Everyone else has already left."

* * *

The four friends walked out the door to the restaurant and were surprised to see Maya's parents still standing outside.

"Hey Baby Girl. We just wanted to say goodbye before we left for the night."

"You alright, kid?"

"Thanks mom. Yeah, dad, I'm okay. Riley and I had a bit of a disagreement in there, but I think things are gonna be okay between us."

"Well good. Now, you two listen. I know that we said that we are okay with you spending the night at Lucas's house, but your mom and I just want to make it clear that this isn't going to become a regular thing. I'm not looking to become a grandparent anytime soon."

Both Maya and Lucas began to blush with embarrassment. "Mr. Hunter sir, you won't have to worry about that, Zay and Smackle are going to spend the night tonight as well. Mama says that there's safety in numbers, and that it'll look less scandalous if there's more people than just me and Maya."

"Shawn's just being overprotective of Maya right now. We know that you two will behave and that we have nothing to worry about." Katy reached out to hug her daughter. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, mom." Maya pulled out of the hug and then went to the back of Shawn's jeep. "Let me just get my bag and then we can go."

She grabbed her duffel bag and shut the trunk. "Alright Huckleberry, I'm ready! Let's go."

Maya hugged her parents one more time.

"We'll see you kids tomorrow around lunch time, and remember Friar, no funny business." Shawn said as he pointed at his eyes and back at Lucas.

Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucas's hand, and headed towards the subway.

* * *

"Well that went better than I expected." Lucas said with a quiet laugh as they boarded the subway to his house.

"Yeah, I knew Riley would make a big deal about it, but I just wish she'd understand that we're all growing up."

"Do you think we should've invited her and Farkle to stay with everyone?"

"Are you kidding Huckleberry? Matthews would have a heart attack before letting her stay at a boy's house, let alone somewhere overnight with Farkle. And besides, your apartment is already super full with people. Are you sure it's okay for me to stay tonight? And Zay and Smackle? I feel bad because it's so many people."

"It's totally fine. Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe are staying in my room. Hannah has been staying in John's room and John's been in there too, even though he doesn't think mama knows, but she does. And I've been on the couch in the living room while John has been 'on the other couch'." Lucas said with finger quotes. "We're all just gonna sleep in the living room on the air mattress and sleeping bags, so no worries, we've got space."

The subway sped by and reached the stop to Lucas's house in no time. The pair exited the subway and started walking towards Lucas's apartment. Lucas grabbed her hand and Maya was reminded of the first time she'd come over a couple years before, when they were making their muffins. Maya smiled at the memory and squeezed Lucas's hand.

* * *

They walked up the stairs, stopping in front of the apartment door. "We're here, mama." Lucas shouted as they walked through the door. The sounds of Lucas's parents and grandparents sitting in the kitchen filled her ears.

"Hey, Darlin'. Did everything go alright with Riley?" Lynn asked, walking out of the kitchen and towards the two teenagers standing by the door.

"Yes Mrs. Lynn. Riley and I had a much needed conversation, and I think things are going to be okay with us."

"Well that's good, Darlin'. Did you get to see your parents off before you left?"

"Yes ma'am, they were waiting outside for us, and they mentioned a couple of times how this sleepover is an exception, and that it won't be something that happens on a regular basis."

"And that's how it should be. We're allowing this because we trust you. Sleepovers like this are a privilege, not a right."

"Well mama, it also helps that there will be a few other people here also. With Zay, Smackle, John, and Hannah, I highly doubt we'll be able to get into any trouble at all." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I don't doubt that you'd try!" Lynn responded with a wink, ruffling Lucas's hair. "Grammy Jean is making cookies for you kids, we wanted you kids to have snacks, even if you've just eaten a bunch at the wedding."

"Thanks Mama. And Zay is bringing tacos too, since they're going over that way when they went to get Smackle's stuff for the sleepover."

"Now you're sure it's alright with her parents that she stays here also?" Lynn asked.

"Yes Mama, she told her mom that it's part of a social experiment she's working on, so they're letting her stay."

"Alright well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

"Thanks Mrs. Lynn." Maya smiled at Lucas and his mom. "I think I'm gonna go and change out of this dress."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, I'm gonna change also."

* * *

Maya and Lucas walked down the hallway, and Lucas stopped at his room. Maya started walking to the bathroom when she heard, "Hey Shortstack, here." Maya turned around and caught the t-shirt he tossed to her before heading towards the bathroom.

She took her time, slowly taking down her hair and washing the makeup off of her face before putting on a pair of sweatpants and the University of Texas t-shirt that Lucas had handed her. Sniffing the shirt, she relaxed, the scent of laundry and the woodsy smell of Lucas's cologne lingered on the clean shirt and filled her nose. Maya finished up in the bathroom and headed back towards the kitchen. Lucas had changed, and was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt. Zay and Smackle had arrived, and they were all sitting at the table.

* * *

Maya smiled as she walked into the room and saw Grammy Jean in the kitchen, putting cookies in the oven. John and Hannah were sitting on the bar stools near the counter, eating some of the already baked cookies. She looked at the kitchen table and saw Pappy Joe and Mark, deep in conversation about the ranch. Lynn was talking to Hannah about her classes, and Smackle, Zay, and Lucas sat in the other 3 chairs around the table. Mark made an attempt to stand up and offer Maya his chair, but she waved him off, walking towards Lucas and sat down on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maya Papaya! How is it that you can go from being completely dressed up to fresh faced wearing sweats and still look as gorgeous as ever?"

"Zay, you flatter me." Maya responded with a giggle.

"It's true Maya. You're what we intellectuals call a natural beauty." Smackle agreed.

Maya smiled, and shook her head at her two friends.

"Are you comfortable there, Shortstack?" Lucas asked with a chuckle as Maya wrapped her arms around him.

"Huckleberry, you're a very comfortable chair." Maya replied.

"So what do y'all kids have planned for this evening?" Mark asked Lucas and his friends.

"Well, the night is still young, it's barely 8:30. We could watch a movie, or play a game or something." Zay suggested.

"I have an idea." Lucas said, patting Maya's legs to get her to stand up.

"Where are we going? What's your idea Huckleberry?" Maya asked standing up.

"Well, since there's so many of us, I thought it'd be fun if we played the music game in the playroom."

"Well that does sound like fun, but won't your neighbor be mad if we're playing music tonight?" Maya asked.

"Nah, its fine. And besides, Ms. Jenkins is out of town for the next few days visiting her daughter. Come on." Lucas started to walk out of the kitchen. "John, Hannah, y'all know you wanna play too, come on."

John looked over at Hannah who shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in agreement. "Eh, what the heck." John said as he stood up, grabbed 2 more cookies from the plate, and followed his brother and his brother's friends to the playroom.

* * *

The group of teens walked into the playroom, surrounded by all the instruments the Friars had. The drums were set up in the corner, along with the piano on the other side. The guitars and amps were sitting against the wall on their stands.

"Wow."

Lucas turned to see the surprise in Smackle's face as she took in all of the musical instruments in the room.

"Yeah. Our parents wanted us to learn music from an early age, so John and I can play all the instruments in here. John's better on guitar and I'm better on the piano, but it's fun knowing how to play everything."

Smackle walked into the room. "If you weren't dating Maya, I'd date you, just to use this room."

Everyone laughed at Smackle's joke, and walked into the room, sitting down in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, so this music game, how do you play?" Smackle asked.

"It's actually pretty simple, you pick an instrument and then play a song that everyone will probably know and they have to guess what song it is. We don't really keep score or anything, it's more so just a fun way to practice playing." Maya replied.

"So since there's a few of us, should we do teams or pairs or something?" Lucas asked, standing up.

"How about, you can have a person help you if you want it, like accompanying you on another instrument if there's more than one part needed to know the song?" John suggested.

"And if you know the song and guess what they're playing, you have to sing along to see if you're right." Zay spoke up.

"Any instrument in the room is fair game, but you have to do the melody or a part of the song everyone would know, no trying to trick people by playing the guitar solo on the drums or anything like that." Lucas said, sitting down in front of the piano.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I've got it!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Let's do this!" Smackle agreed.

"Alright, we'll start off easy. I'll go first." Lucas began playing the piano, his fingers dancing across the keys with ease.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that that's your first song choice?" Maya asked, a smile crossing her face.

"I'm surprised he's not playing it with his eyes closed!" John interjected.

Smackle gave a questioning look towards Zay. Zay leaned over and quietly whispered to Smackle, "Lucas has been playing this song for over 10 years. It's been one of his favorite songs since before he was born, and his middle name is Joel after Billy Joel."

"Oh! Ok. That makes sense about the reactions from Maya and John." Smackle said, nodding her head in understanding.

"... _sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight_..." Maya sang.

" _...Well, we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feelin' alright..._ " everyone else sang along.

"Alright so that one was pretty easy. Who's next?" Lucas asked.

"I'll go." John stood up and walked over to his brother, leaning down and whispering in his ear. Lucas nodded his head with a smile on his face. "That's a good one, let's do it."

John and Lucas walked over to the guitars and both of them grabbed one. "Ready?" John asked his brother. "One, two, three..." he counted before he began playing the guitar. Lucas stood there counting along, waiting for his part to come in. John continued with the guitar solo, his fingers flying along the strings as he played the song from memory. Lucas joined in, both brothers playing the guitar and battling back and forth, before finally finishing the song.

"I knew it was Hotel California, but there were no words left so we couldn't sing." Zay said, standing up. "That was a good one, even if y'all cheated." Zay winked before throwing his arms around Lucas and John.

"I'll go!" Smackle stood up and walked over to the piano and sat down. She began to play the melody of a song on the piano. Maya stood up and walked over towards Smackle and started to sing along. " _…Imagine all the people, sharing all the world. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world will live as one..."_

"That was a good one Smackle! I'll go now!" Maya said, standing up and grabbing the acoustic guitar. She sat down and started strumming. She strummed along for a few seconds before Hannah began to sing along.

 _"…I took my love, I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around, and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well the landslide will bring it down..."_ Maya stopped strumming at the end of the verse.

"I've got a good idea for my turn!" Hannah turned towards Maya and whispered in her ear. "Hey Huckleberry, we're gonna need your help with this one." Maya announced as Hannah walked over towards the drums and sat down. Lucas walked over to his girlfriend and Maya whispered in his ear. "You sure?" He asked. Hannah nodded her head yes. "Okay." Lucas walked back over to the piano and sat down.

Maya nodded her head and began to strum the acoustic guitar again. Hannah joined in tapping the cymbals softly as Lucas began to play along on the piano.

"Really guys?"

Hannah smirked at her boyfriend and continued to play along with Maya and Lucas.

"You gotta sing it, John." Zay said, a smirk on his face as well. He leaned over to Smackle again, "his middle name is Eric, after Clapton." Smackle nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." John conceded, singing the beginning of the lyrics at the right time.

 _"...What will you do when you get lonely, no one waiting by your side? You've been running and hiding much too long, you know it's just your foolish pride. Layla, you got me on my knees. Layla, I'm beggin darling please, Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind..."_

"Wow he's really getting into that, isn't he?" Smackle whispered back to Zay.

"He pretends not to like it, but he does." Zay replied.

"Alright, who's next?" John asked after he finished singing.

"Ooh, okay. What about this one?" Lucas asked, beginning to play the piano again.

"Umm no, Huckleberry, we don't disrespect Queen like that. If we're gonna play it, we're gonna do it from the beginning."

Lucas chuckled. "Alright, well you asked for it. Zay, do you remember your part?"

"Do I remember my part?" Zay scoffed, going to sit behind the drum set, tapping the sticks a few times before doing a drumroll.

"Alright, so Zay's ready. John?"

"Nope. Not doing it." John crossed his arms.

"Suit yourself, I guess we'll just have to play without you." Lucas told his brother.

"Ready?"

Maya and Hannah looked at each other, and began to sing. _"...Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality..."_

Lucas came in on the piano with the beginning notes.

 _"...Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see, I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_ b _ecause I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me..."_

Maya and Hannah continued to sing, Smackle joining in and singing along as she picked up the bass guitar and got ready to play it.

 _"...Mama, just killed a man put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead._ _Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away..."_

Zay began to play the drums as Lucas continued on the piano.

 _"...Mama, ooh didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters…"_

Smackle came in on the bass, the harmony between Maya and Hannah complimenting the sounds of Lucas and Zay on the drums and piano.

 _"...Too late, my time has come_. _Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time..."_

"I know it's been a while since you've played this song with me and Zay, but I bet you haven't completely forgotten it." Lucas teased his brother. "Come on John, you know you want to."

 _"...Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_ , g _otta leave you all behind and face the truth..."_

"Alright fine." John grabbed his guitar and jumped in on the guitar part as Hannah and Maya sang.

 _"...Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows)_ , _I don't wanna die,_ _I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all..."_

John played the guitar solo with ease, the years of playing the song with Lucas and Zay in Texas coming back to him _._

Lucas continued to hit the same key on the piano as Maya and Hannah came back in with the vocals.

 _"..I see a little silhouetto of a man,_ _Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?..."_

Everyone joined in on their instruments and sang along.

 _"...Thunderbolt and lightning_ , v _ery, very frightening me..."_

Maya took the higher part as Hannah took the lower. Lucas continued to play the piano.

 _"...(Galileo) Galileo_

 _(Galileo) Galileo_

 _Galileo Figaro_

 _Magnifico-o-o-o-o..."_

 _"...I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me,_ h _e's just a poor boy from a poor family_ s _pare him his life from this monstrosity..."_

The piano being the only instrument as everyone sang along.

 _"...Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_ _Bismillah! No, we will not let you go (let him go!)..."_

Everyone joined in on their instruments.

 _"...Bismillah! We will not let you go (let him go!)_ _Bismillah! We will not let you go (let him go!)_ _Will not let you go (let him go!)..."_

 _"...Never, never let you go_ , _never let me go, oh_ , _no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."_

 _"...Oh, mama mia, mama mia (mama mia, let me go) Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me..."_

Zay banged on the drums slowly getting louder as John and Smackle played their guitars and started to rock out.

 _"...So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby_

 _Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here..."_

John continued with the guitar solo. Zay and Smackle continued to play, and Lucas came back in with the piano.

 _"...Nothing really matters_ , _anyone can see_. _Nothing really matters_ , _nothing really matters to me._ _Any way the wind blows..."_

Maya and Hannah finished the last words as Lucas played the final few notes on the piano.

* * *

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of clapping in the doorway.

"It's been a while since we've heard that!" Grammy Jean exclaimed.

"Boys, I think this is the best that song has ever sounded since y'all learned to play it. Must be the addition of these three talented ladies." Mark said with a smirk.

"When does the tour start and where do we get tickets?" Pappy Joe asked, a smile on his face.

"Good thing I got most of it on camera!" Lynn announced. "Too bad I haven't found the video of you three boys playing this song a few years ago before we moved here!"

"Videos?" Maya asked with a smirk. "You're telling me that there are performance videos of you guys playing music together when you were younger? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Really mama? In front of the girls?"

"Huckleberry, you act like this is more embarrassing than Judy the Sheep." Maya turned around and looked at Lucas. "Wait a second, you are more embarrassed by this!" Maya giggled, a grin crossing her face. Maya walked over towards Lucas, who was still sitting on the piano bench. "How about we make a trade, you let us watch your concert videos, and I'll ask Riley to borrow the video of our talent show performance in second grade. That way we can both be embarrassed."

"Are you sure Shortstack? Because I heard from Farkle that that performance was awful."

"Eh, I've put it in my past and moved forward, besides, I really want to see the video of all three of you when you were younger. It's a small price I'll pay to see you all embarrassed." Maya replied with a wink.

"Me? Embarrassed? Never. There's a reason I take dance, because the stage loves me." Zay said, walking around from behind the drum set.

"I'll have to see if I can find them then!" Lynn spoke up, heading towards the living room.

"John how do you feel about that, son?" Mark asked.

"I'm not worried, my natural talent makes me look good." John replied.

"You forgot that you sang the high notes, didn't you?" Zay reminded his friend's brother.

"Was this before we started dating? Or did you hide this secret from me?" Hannah asked with a smile.

A shout of, "I FOUND THEM!" came from the living room, alerting everyone that Lynn had found the home movies of the boys and their band performance.

* * *

Pappy Joe and Mark laughed as the 3 eager girls headed towards the living room, while the boys slowly made their way after them. "Those 3 girls are good for those boys, they'll keep them in line. Just like Lynn did with you." Grammy Jean commented as she started walking down the hallway with her son and her husband.

"Yes mama, they are good girls, way too good for those boys, just like Lynn is way too good for me." Mark replied.

"Or like you're too good for me, my dear." Pappy Joe commented as he grabbed Grammy Jean's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh Joe, you're such a charmer. Let's go watch our grandsons make a fool of themselves in front of those girls."

* * *

Entering the living room, Grammy Jean sat in the rocking chair near the door, across from the tv. Maya, Smackle, and Hannah sat together on the couch. Lucas sat down on the floor in front of Maya, her hand automatically running through his hair. Zay sat in the armchair and threw his legs over the side, getting comfortable. John stretched out on the floor beside his brother. The second couch was left open for Mark, Lynn, and Pappy Joe to sit and watch the video.

"Alright! Here it is!" Lynn said, pushing play on the remote to start the home movie.

The three boys were on stage, and looked to be about 11 or 12, with John looking in his early teens. "Hello everyone, thanks for coming. We're LJZ Incorporated, and we're here to rock!"

Maya let out a loud laugh as she watched 11 year old Lucas introduce the band. "Huckleberry you were so cute! And your voice was so squeaky! Aww!" Maya ruffled his hair even more.

Everyone watched as the video continued to play. "I don't see why you're embarrassed Lucas, we're totally killing it up there." Zay said.

"I agree, this is actually a pretty good performance for you guys being so young in this video." Smackle agreed.

"Billy Joel, the Eagles, Elton John, Queen, you guys had good taste in music. Where'd you learn all that from?" Hannah asked.

"That'd be me." Mark replied, taking credit.

"Hah! You wish, that'd be me. Both boys were listening to it before they were even born." Lynn reminded.

The video ended with all three boys playing their final song, Bohemian Rhapsody. "We're LJZ Incorporated! Thank you and good night!"

All three girls clapped as the video went black. "Have you guys thought about getting the band back together?" Hannah asked, teasing John and his brother.

"I mean, you kinda did that tonight…" Maya reminded.

"Ooh and just think, y'all can play at the community picnic like y'all did the first time!" Grammy Jean spoke up, winking at the girls.

"We're just teasing you boys." Pappy Joe said with a big belly laugh, standing up from the couch. "Alright, we're gonna get out of your hair and head back into the kitchen and then to bed."

"Remember, there's cookies in the kitchen, and the tacos that Zay brought, and also some chocolate milk for the cookies I made." Grammy Jean reminded as she stood up from the rocking chair and walked towards the kitchen. "Y'all behave, and don't be too loud, we old folks need our rest."

"Good night Grammy Jean!" Lucas stood up and kissed his grandmother on the cheek.

"Night, Grammy." John stood up and kissed his grandmother on the other cheek.

"Such good boys. I'm blessed to have you as my grandsons. You too Zay."

Zay hopped up from his chair and hugged Grammy Jean. "Good night, Grammy, thank you for the cookies, which are better than my grandma's cookies, but don't tell her I said that."

Maya, Hannah, and Smackle all stood up at the same time and hugged Grammy Jean in a group hug. "You girls are just the sweetest things. Y'all sleep well. I'm making the biggest breakfast tomorrow for all of y'all."

Mark and Lynn stood up from the couch and started to follow Grammy Jean and Pappy Joe into the kitchen. "Good night kids, y'all behave." Lynn said as they left the room.

* * *

"So now what do you guys wanna do?" Lucas asked as he went to sit on the other couch.

"Movie?" Zay asked, sitting back down in the armchair.

John grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels, with everyone agreeing on a silly comedy spoof movie.

Getting comfortable, Lucas stretched out and laid across the couch, patting the empty space on the cushions in front of him and waggled his eyebrows at Maya. She rolled her eyes, but got up from the couch she was sitting on with the girls to go and lay beside him. Laying with her back to him, Lucas wrapped his arm around Maya's stomach, so she wouldn't fall off the couch. She felt the warmth of his breath tickling her ear, and it made focusing on the movie they were watching difficult.

As the movie went on, everyone else got comfortable too. Hannah, tired from the day, left halfway through the movie and went to John's room where she was staying, to go to bed. Smackle, having the couch to herself stretched out. John, checking to see that the kitchen was empty and that his parents and grandparents had gone to bed, followed Hannah to his room. "Later losers." He whispered to Lucas and Zay, who both made a hand gesture towards him that their mothers would disapprove of.

As the movie finished and the next one started, Zay went to the kitchen to grab snacks.

"Thanks Zay." Maya sat up to eat a taco, as Lucas grabbed a cookie from the plate.

Smackle sat up, taking an offered cookie, and Zay sat down beside her. Finishing their snacks, Zay laid down on the couch, his legs over the arm of the couch and his head in Smackle's lap. Lucas and Maya went back to their same spot on the couch. As the movie went on, Zay grabbed the air mattress and the blankets that were set out, and made his spot beside the couch.

When the movie was finished, Zay looked over to see that Smackle had fallen asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from the pile and placed it over her. He looked over at the other couch and saw that his two friends were asleep, and that Maya had rolled over and had her face pressed up against Lucas's chest. He smiled as he saw his best friend wrap his arms around his girlfriend, they both looked content to just lay beside each other. Zay grabbed another blanket and draped it over his two friends before laying back down on the air mattress. The last thing Zay felt before he fell asleep was a tiny hand tuck itself into his. Zay fell asleep with a smile on his face, holding the hand of the girl he liked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! :)**

Lucas woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the sound of country music coming from the kitchen. He opened his eyes and noticed he was on the couch by himself. He looked around and saw Zay asleep on the air mattress and Smackle asleep on the other couch, her hand still in Zay's.

He sat up on the couch, still wrapped in the blanket. "I wonder where Maya is." He thought to himself. He quietly stood up and walked out of the living room, not wanting to wake up his two sleeping friends. He headed into the kitchen, and smiled at what he saw.

Maya stood at the counter, stirring the bowl of pancake batter. His Grammy was at the stove flipping pancakes and stirring the pots on the stove. He heard the soft sounds of Maya humming along to the country music that was playing on the radio. Lucas stood in the doorway quietly watching his girlfriend and grandmother cooking breakfast together.

"The rest of the pancake batter is done, Grammy Jean!" Maya said, grabbing the bowl and turning to stand beside Grammy Jean at the stove.

"Well that looks just right, darlin'! Now, the secret is to wait to add the blueberries and chocolate chips until after you've poured the batter into the pan. See how it's starting to bubble? Now we add the blueberries and chocolate chips before we make the first flip." Grammy Jean handed Maya the spatula from her hand. "And now we flip." She gestured for Maya to flip the pancake in the pan, and smiled as Maya flipped the pancake with ease. "Perfect."

Maya smiled at her boyfriend's grandmother. "So is this how Lucas learned to cook?" Maya asked, spooning more batter into the pan.

"Well not at first. That boy had broken his arm, and he saw it as a punishment. He wore a scowl on his face for the whole first week in the kitchen." Grammy Jean said with a laugh.

"Really? The way he talks about it makes it sound like he loved cooking with you from the very first moment!"

"I think the turning point for him was when one of the little girls he went to school with mentioned something about her favorite cookies and he begged me to teach him how to make them."

Maya grinned as she flipped the pancake in the pan. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, we probably made like 6 different batches until the perfect cookie was made. And then he took them to school and gave them to her. She was his girlfriend for part of the day, until some other boy shared his sandwich with her at lunch."

"Poor little Huckleberry, spending all that time on those cookies and then getting his heart broken." Maya giggled.

"The three boys ate so many cookies that weekend when they slept over. Zay may have been small, but that boy could eat some cookies." Grammy Jean chuckled. "When Lucas called and told me about you, and that you liked tacos and that pancakes were your favorite breakfast food, I was already getting together some of my recipes cause I knew he'd want to learn how to make them during one of our visits. That boy really loves you."

Maya smiled. "Well I really love him." Maya poured more batter into the pan. "So I'm the reason why pancakes have become a Grammy Jean breakfast specialty?"

Grammy Jean chuckled again. "I'm pretty sure that if you told that boy you liked eating liver and onion sandwiches I'd be making those right now."

Maya laughed, the joy spreading across her face.

Lucas decided to announce his presence in the kitchen before any more embarrassing stories made their way between his girlfriend and his grandmother. "Good morning!"

Maya and Grammy Jean turned away from the stove and smiled at Lucas.

"Well good morning Lukey! Did you sleep well?"

"Howdy there Huckleberry! Finally decided to come in here and rustle up some grub?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Well I was sleeping just fine, but then I got cold because the Shortstack that was keeping me warm disappeared into the kitchen to make pancakes."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that and that one of you slept on the couch and the other on the air mattress."

Lucas's face started to blush with embarrassment. "Sorry Grammy!"

Maya laughed again. "Lucas I had no idea that a girl was the reason you started to enjoy cooking with your grandmother!"

Lucas's face began to blush even more. "Well I mean, it wasn't really just because of a girl, and it wasn't like I didn't need to learn anyways... are you mad?"

"Yes. Huckleberry, I'm very mad that you spent time with your grandmother and learned how to cook. And that a girl was the motivation behind your 10 year old self learning a life skill." Maya deadpanned. "Of course I'm not mad, I think it's sweet." Maya walked over towards Lucas. "Thanks for getting your grandma to teach you how to make pancakes for me." Maya leaned up and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. "And now that I've learned the Friar family pancake recipe, we can make them all the time!"

Grammy Jean set two plates of pancakes on the breakfast bar. "Oh darlin', a few more years and you'll get my entire recipe card catalog, but you gotta be a Friar for that." She shot a knowing smile at the two teens. "Now sit down and eat these blueberry chocolate chip pancakes before they get cold."

* * *

Time seemed to fly by, sending Pappy Joe and Grammy Jean back to Texas, Hannah and John back to Tennessee, and Katy and Shawn on their 2 week long honeymoon trip to Fiji.

The time away from her parents brought bonding time in the evenings between Maya and the Matthews family. With Shawn and Katy expressing their consent to Cory, Maya spent most of her days hanging out with Lucas and his family. Lucas, wanting to stay on Mr. Matthews' good side, brought treats and gifts every time he brought Maya back to the Matthews' house before curfew.

"What up Matthews fam?" Maya announced as she and Lucas walked through the front door of the apartment.

"Ah Maya, you're right on time! So what'd you bring today, Mr. Friar?" Cory Matthews asked as he stood up from the couch and walked over towards the door.

"Well sir, I know how much you like them, so we brought you some tacos from Paco's."

Cory's face lit up like a child on Christmas. "Ooh. Gimme." He opened the foil and bit into the taco. "Mmm." Not bothering to swallow, he continued talking. "Okay Mr. Friar, you can stay and join us for family game night."

Maya and Lucas walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Farkle's coming too!" Riley shouted, walking out of her bedroom. "We can play the couples game!"

"I don't think your uncle Josh wants to play the couples game, and besides, it wouldn't be very fair because your mother and I are perfect and know everything about each other, so the rest of you would lose."

"I think that it'd be pretty fun to see everyone play the couples game, besides, every good game night needs a host!" Josh grabbed a spoon from the kitchen. "I'm Josh Matthews, your gameshow host for the evening!"

The sound of the doorbell ringing drew everyone's attention to the door.

Maya leaned over and whispered to Lucas. "You sure you wanna stay for game night?"

Lucas smiled down and winked at his girlfriend. "I think it'll be fun, and besides we can see how well we know each other with this game."

"Alright contestants let's see what's behind door number 1! Miss Riley Matthews, I do believe it's your mystery date!" Josh opened the door to reveal Farkle spraying breath freshener in his mouth.

"Oh. Hello entire Matthews family. And Maya and Lucas." Farkle waved as he walked into the apartment.

"Alright everyone, welcome to Matthews' family game night! I'm your host, Joshua Matthews. Tonight's game is the couples game where we'll test your knowledge about your partner and see how well you know them! This game has been known to make or break couples, but don't let that get you down and scare you! Let's get started and meet our first couple." Josh held the spoon up to his mouth. "Our first couple has been together since they were young, they were each other's first loves, and have grown old together over the years."

"Hey!" Topanga shouted at the comment about growing old.

Josh ignored his sister in law and continued. "They've been married for 52 years... please welcome team A Team, Auggie and Ava!"

"Thank you thank you, we're excited to be here, and to watch you all lose when we win this game!" Ava announced from her seat beside Auggie.

"Our next couple has also been with each other since they were kids, going to school together, and even getting married."

Cory smiled as his brother introduced them.

Josh continued. "Please welcome team Sparkley Farkley, Riley and Farkle!"

"Team Sparkley Farkley, we like that team name!" Riley cheered.

"Our third couple has come a long way, starting off as friends and then becoming something more. Their relationship started in another state and followed them to New York. They've overcome a lot of changes and have stayed together."

Topanga smiled, she and Cory really had been through a lot, starting off as friends, the move from Philadelphia to New York, the job changes, but have been stronger than ever.

"Please welcome our third couple, team Huckleberry Pancakes, Maya and Lucas!"

"That's not the worst team name I've heard. How'd you come up with that?" Maya asked.

"I pay attention. You call him Huckleberry and he calls you Shortstack, hence the Huckleberry Pancakes." Josh replied.

"Yeah yeah we get it, they've got cute pet names. Hurry up and introduce us so we can start playing and win!" Topanga shouted.

Josh turned around and looked at his sister in law. "Our final team is America's Sweethearts, something that many have aspired to be, but few have achieved. Please welcome our final team, team Corpanga, Cory and Topanga!"

"You're all going down!" Topanga said as she grabbed Cory's hand and raised it into the air in victory.

"Really mommy?" Riley asked with a glance at her parents.

"Now that we've met our teams, let's go over the rules. In each round, 4 of you will have the dry erase board. I'll ask a question and you'll write down the answer, making sure that your partners doesn't see your answer. After 30 seconds, I'll ask your partner to answer the question about you. If they guess the same answer that you've written, your team gets a point, if they guess wrong, then you get no point. We'll switch off the team member that answers the question after each round. The team with the highest score at the end of the night wins. Got it?"

"Got it!" Auggie agreed.

"Team Sparkley Farkley is ready to win!" Farkle announced, Riley nodding her head in agreement.

"Josh, remember who my wife is, we've won this game since we were first married 18 years ago." Cory said.

"I'm just excited to learn some new dirt to use on Matthews in class this year." Maya replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Our first question will be for our ladies. Gentleman, write your answer on the boards, making sure your partners don't see. Ladies, what is your partner's favorite color? Guys, 30 seconds to write your answer down."

Josh stood there whistling music to count down the time to answer. "And times up! What is your partner's favorite color? Ava?"

"Auggie's favorite color is green, like Mister Googly's shoes."

"Auggie, what was your answer?"

Auggie turned around the dry erase board, the word green scribbled in his handwriting.

"1 point for team A Team! Team Sparkley Farkley, you're up! Riley, what is Farkle's favorite color?"

"Ok so I'm gonna have to say orange, like his favorite orange turtleneck!"

"Farkle? Your answer?"

Farkle turned the board to show the words "orange," scrawled across the bottom.

"Point for Team Sparkley Farkley! As the score stands now, teams A Team and Sparkley Farkley are tied for first place. Maya, what is Lucas's favorite color?"

Maya turned towards Lucas and stared into his eyes, a slight smirk on her face. "Hmm... blue. Huckleberry's favorite color is blue."

"And your answer, Lucas?"

Lucas turned the board around to reveal the words blue.

"Objection! No fair! They cheated! You saw her looking into his eyes! They probably have some kind of secret code between the two of them and that's how she knew his answer!"

"Topanga, calm down. I knew his favorite color is blue because he wears blue all the time, not because we were cheating."

"Do you wanna know why blue is my favorite color?" Lucas asked. "It's because Maya's eyes are blue, and I love the way that they sparkle when she smiles, or glisten with tears when she's sad or happy, and I can just get lost in them anytime I look at her."

"Aww, Cory why don't you say sweet stuff like that about me?"

"Of course. It's always my fault."

Josh grabbed his spoon again. "Moving on, Topanga, what is Cory's favorite color?"

"Cory's favorite color is red. Like the Phillies."

"And what's your answer, my brotha?"

Cory turned his answer around and the color red was written across the board.

"YES! Score one for team Corpanga! We're winning!"

Josh spoke into the spoon microphone again. "At the end of round one, the score is tied for all four teams. It seems like you all know the basics about your partners, so let's move on to a more difficult round." Josh rifled through the deck of cards looking for a harder question. "Ooh, okay, here's a good one. Where did you share your first kiss? Ladies, you'll have 30 seconds to write the answer down and then the guys will have to answer, and if your answers match, you'll get a point. Time starts now."

Josh whistled a tune again, counting down the time left to write down an answer. "And time's up. Ava and Auggie, where did you share your first kiss? It's okay if you didn't have one yet, you're young so we can let that question slide with a pass."

"Not so fast Josh, we have an answer." Auggie spoke up. "On the cheek."

"Well, that's not really what the question was asking but," Josh was interrupted when Ava turned the board around, having written _on the cheek._

"Well then, that's a point for team A Team! Let's make things interesting and move on to Team Huckleberry Pancakes. Western Hero, where did you two share your first kiss?"

Lucas smiled a sappy smile, remembering the moment of their first kiss. "Our first kiss was in Texas at the rodeo after I rode Tombstone the bull."

"Maya, your answer?"

Maya showed her answer, "Rodeo in Texas." "Come on Josh, ask us a hard question!"

"Alright, point for team Huckleberry Pancakes. Team Corpanga, where did you share your first kiss?"

"Ah yes, the childhood memory of terrible hair and first kisses. Our first kiss was in middle school, she was handcuffed to me, and then she shoved me up against the locker and planted one right on my lips. God I love this woman." Cory leaned over and kissed Topanga.

"Topanga what is your answer?"

Topanga smiled and revealed, "middle school, in front of lockers."

"Another point for team Corpanga. Last but not least, team Sparkley Farkley, where did you two share your first kiss?"

Riley glanced at Farkle and then over at her father who had a scowl on his face. "Farkle, your answer?"

"Uh… umm… Riley and I…umm… Mr. Matthews sir, umm, okay fine! We kissed when we sat on the bench at the park on our first date."

"Farkle!"

"Mr. Minkus! Is this true?"

Riley turned her board around and showed "Park bench, first date."

Mr. Matthews sat there with his mouth open in shock. "And here I thought I only had to worry about Mr. Friar and Maya. I can't believe you two. And Farkle, you mean to tell me that you had already kissed my daughter when we went on our trip to Philly with the guys?"

Farkle sheepishly nodded his head in agreement at Mr. Matthews's statement.

"You know what? I'm not gonna let this news ruin game night for me. I'm playing with the best wife and partner there is, and we're gonna win, so let's continue on with this game."

"Well, in a surprising turn of events, the scores are still tied, and it looks like we will have to move on to our lightning round, where the questions are worth 5 points and the team with the most points wins. Ladies, what is your partner afraid of? Gentlemen, write down your answers. You have 30 seconds."

The sound of Josh humming the tune filled the air. Lucas tried to think of what he was afraid of, looking around the room and seeing the other guys writing down their answers. He caught Maya's eye and she smiled at him. Lucas smiled back and then started writing down his answer.

"…And, time's up! Alright, let's see how each team did! Riley, what is Farkle afraid of?"

"Okay, knowing Farkle, I'm going to say he's afraid of failing."

"What's your answer Farkle?"

Farkle turned the board around.

"Really Farkle? You're afraid of Matthews?" Maya asked.

"Of course. He's Riley's dad. Not only can he kill me for dating his daughter, but he can fail me and prevent me from getting into college. I'm terrified of him!"

"Oh! Sorry team Sparkley Farkley, the answers were not a match, so no points given. Moving on to the next couple. Maya, what is Lucas afraid of?"

Maya glanced over at Lucas who wore a smirk on his face. Maya smirked back at him. "Hmm… Lucas is afraid of Judy the sheep."

Lucas, whose face was starting to blush with embarrassment, turned the board around the words _Judy the sheep_ written across.

"5 points awarded to team Huckleberry Pancakes. Right now, they have the lead. Ava, what is Auggie afraid of?"

"Auggie Doggie Matthews is scared of the monster that lives under his bed." Ava answered, nodding her head in sureness at her answer.

Auggie turned his board, revealing the words _Monster under the bed_.

"And it looks like we have a tied score again, teams Huckleberry Pancakes and A Team have the lead. Topanga, what is Cory afraid of?"

"Well, if I know my husband, and I know I do, he's afraid of something happening to me."

"Cory, what is your answer?"

Cory turned around his board, showing his answer. _Something happening to Shawn_.

Topanga looked at the board and rolled her eyes. "My whole life."

"Oh! It looks like Cory picked the wrong significant other for his answer, so no points are awarded to Team Corpanga! There are 2 teams that are tied, so it's time to move on to our sudden death round between teams Huckleberry Pancake and A Team!"

"I still can't believe you made us lose this game Cory!"

Josh turned towards the two teams still in the game. "The winner of this round will win the title of best couple! This round is a little different, as it is going to be a rapid fire round. You'll have 30 seconds to answer 5 questions about your partner, and the team that gets the most questions correct wins the game. We're gonna mix it up and send one teammate out of the room while the other writes down their answers on these pieces of paper, and to make things a little more interesting, you can pick which one of you writes down the answers and which one of you goes and waits in the other room for the rapid fire questions. Ready? 10 seconds to decide which team member goes where."

"Huckleberry, you okay with answering the questions while I go to the other room?"

"Sounds good Shortstack. We've got this game in the bag." Lucas winked at Maya.

Maya stood up and leaned over, kissing Lucas on the lips. "We're definitely the perfect couple." She smiled a cheeky grin towards Mr. Matthews as she walked towards Riley's room to wait for her turn. Maybe she was laying it on a little thick in front of Mr. Matthews, but she liked making him uncomfortable around her boyfriend.

Lucas smiled and watched as Maya walked off towards Riley's room, Auggie following behind her.

"Alright cowboy, we get it, you're a lovesick puppy, let's get this game over with since my husband lost the game for us."

"Ok final 2 teams, I'm going to ask you 5 questions, write each one down on a slip of paper. Question 1, what is your middle name? Question 2, what is your nickname? Question 3, what is your favorite song? Question 4, what is your partner's middle name? And question 5, what is your partner's favorite food? Write your answers down. 30 seconds left before we bring back your partners!"

Lucas tried to answer his questions as quickly and truthfully as he could. He could see Ava scribbling out her answers just as quickly.

"And time! Partners come back in and join your significant other!"

Maya and Auggie walked back into the room and sat across from their partners.

"Team Huckleberry Pancakes will go first! Ready Maya? Time starts as soon as I read this question. What is Lucas's middle name?"

"Joel."

"Correct! What is his nickname?"

Maya giggled. "Which one? Huckleberry, Hopalong, Cowboy, Bucky McBoing Boing…"

"Correct! The written one was Huckleberry, by the way. What is your partner's favorite song?"

"Umm, Piano Man by Billy Joel?"

"Ooh, sorry. Desperado by the Eagles. What is your middle name?"

"Really? Ugh. Penelope."

"Correct! And last question, what is your favorite food?"

"Tacos!"

"Correct! Team Huckleberry Pancakes got 4 out of 5 questions correct! If A Team can get all 5 answers correct, then they win! Ready Auggie? Time starts as soon as I read this first question. What is Ava's middle name?"

"Melanie Ruth Esther!"

"Correct! What is her nickname?"

"Ava Morgenstern!"

"Well that's what she's written, so, correct! What is her favorite song?"

"Theme from Mr. Googly!"

"Correct! What is your middle name?"

"Doggie!"

"Auggie, son, that's not your actual middle name."

"It's what she's written, so I'll allow it!" Josh said as he read Ava's answer. "Final question, what is your favorite food?"

"Cold spaghetti!"

"I don't believe it, A Team got all 5 answers correct! They win!"

"Well, if I can't win the game, I'm glad that my son could win it, even if I don't really care for his partner that much."

"Love you too Topi." Ava replied.

Lucas stood up from his spot on the couch. "Well, Matthews Family, as much fun as this has been, I've gotta go and get home to my mama."

Maya hopped up from the couch and stood beside Lucas. "I'll walk you out!" Maya turned towards Cory and Topanga. "Is it okay if I walk Lucas downstairs?"

Topanga smiled back at Maya. "Yeah it's okay, go ahead."

"I'm gonna walk Farkle to my room and say goodbye to him so he can climb through the window."

"Hahaha, no you won't. He'll use the front door, and never ever think about setting foot into your bedroom or through that window ever again. You hear me?"

Farkle nodded in fear towards his teacher.

"Good, because if I find out that you do, its F's for all of you! You'll all fail!"

"Daddy, you don't have to be so dramatic. I'll just kiss Farkle in front of you then."

The look of terror on Mr. Matthews' face made Maya laugh. "Come on Huckleberry, I'll walk you out while they deal with this. It's gonna be a while in here." Maya grabbed Lucas's hand and walked out the door. The pair walked down the stairs and into the New York night.

* * *

"Well that was a fun game night, wasn't it?"

"It actually was, although, I thought that we were gonna win. I didn't know you were gonna put your favorite song as Desperado by the Eagles!"

"You can't ask a guy who loves a bunch of music what his favorite song is! Piano Man is still one of my favorites, but I figured we should miss a question so everyone would stop trying to act like we're a perfect couple. I don't want the pressure of that to cause problems for us."

"Wow Huckleberry, that actually makes a lot of sense, especially since the whole Riley thing after the wedding. See, this is why we're good together."

Lucas grinned at his girlfriend. "Not to mention that we both look good, and we look even better together. This blonde haired, blue eyed babe and this Greek god over here? Yeah, we definitely look good together."

Maya laughed. "Careful there, Lucas, or your head won't fit through the door when you go home!"

"Not to mention we're both great friends for our friends, and we both have our rebel sides along with our good."

"That's true, but I think we do a good job of balancing each other out. As much as I love how intense and fiery Texas Lucas is, I love how sweet and gentle you can be too. I love that you can be tamed by me, and that you can keep me from going to Mayaville and running around all crazy." Maya ran her hand up Lucas's chest, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer to her face. She smirked as she watched his throat bob. "Does this bother you, Lucas?" Maya's voice quieted down to a sultry whisper, "See you tomorrow Lucas." She stood on her toes and pecked a quick kiss to his lips before releasing his shirt and headed back inside, leaving him standing there, speechless.

Lucas watched as Maya headed up the stairs, a faint smile gracing his lips. He pulled out his phone.

 _Huckleberry Friar: You're evil._

 _Penelope Shortstack: But you love me :)_

Lucas looked up towards Riley's window and saw Maya standing there.

 _Huckleberry Friar: Yeah, I do._

Maya blew a kiss towards him and he waved back at her before heading home. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _Penelope Shortstack: Love you too, you giant headed Greek god. ;)_

Lucas smiled. God he loves her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 of It's Still Rock and Roll to Me**

 **Sorry this update has taken so long! My muse was on vacation and I couldn't find any inspiration to write, but I'm back! Updates should be coming a lot sooner and more often! :)**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! :)**

"So tomorrow is the first day of high school. Are you nervous?" Lucas was laying on his bed with the phone pressed to his ear.

"Of course not, it's gonna be great. You or Riley are going to be in all of my classes, so it's not like I'm going to be alone, and we all have Mr. Matthews again this year. Freshman year is going to be great. Why, are you nervous?"

Lucas smiled at the sound of concern in Maya's voice on the other side of the phone. "I think I'm more nervous about Friday night then I am about the actual going to school part."

"Well I can understand that, it's going to be your first night back on the football field, and they have both you and Zay starting. The other teams aren't gonna know what hit them when the dynamic duo of Lucas and Zay come at them."

Lucas chuckled. "I think it's because we've played together so long it's like we know what the other is going to do. Kinda like how you and Riley can read each other's minds. How is she, by the way?"

"Well, she's Riley, so she's already repacked her book bag three times. Right now she's trying to decide what she's going to wear tomorrow."

Lucas could hear Riley in the background of the phone.

"I gotta go, Huckleberry, I have to help Riley find the perfect outfit that will set the tone for the start of our high school career. I'll see you in the morning when we all meet up at the bakery before we go to school. Good night, Lucas. I love you."

"Good night Maya, I love you too."

* * *

The next morning found the girls waking up extra early to get ready for school.

"Peaches, it's our first day of school, and it's the first official day of me being an Abigail Adams JV cheerleader, are you sure that I shouldn't wear my uniform so people know who I am?"

"Riles, aren't you supposed to wear them on game day? I promise, you'll be fine wearing the jeans and the new shirt that you bought for today. We need to leave so we can meet everyone at the bakery for breakfast."

"You're right Maya." Riley hugged her best friend. "Thank you for sleeping over last night."

Maya hugged Riley back. "Riles, it's been our first day of school tradition ever since third grade! Of course I was going to stay the night last night." Maya released her friend and then grabbed her book bag. "Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

The two girls walked out of Riley's room, waving goodbye to Riley's parents who were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Bye girls! Have a good first day of High School! Try not to give your father too much trouble today!" Topanga shouted to the girls as they walked out the door.

"It's your first day of High School again, too Cory. Are you ready?" Topanga asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Of course I'm not ready, Topanga! I'm a teacher and I have my little girl and her friends as students in my classes! Why did I ever think that moving up with them would be a good thing?"

Topanga leaned over and hugged her husband. "You'll do great, you always do. You're going to teach them many valuable things that they need to learn and you're going to help them succeed to become wonderful adults in society. Even Maya." Topanga added when she saw the question form on her husband's lips. "Now go on, it wouldn't be good for you to be late on your first official day of teaching high school."

* * *

Maya and Riley walked into the bakery and found that their friends were already there, sitting around the coffee table holding cups of coffee and muffins.

"Good morning everyone! Who's excited for our first day of high school? I can't believe that we are freshmen already! I was so excited that I couldn't even sleep that much last night!" Riley announced as she walked towards the counter to order her breakfast.

"She seems really energetic for being here this early in the morning." Lucas said with a quiet chuckle as Maya went to sit beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, still sleepy from staying up late and waking up early with Riley. Lucas leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. He sat back up and reached towards the table, grabbing the extra coffee cup and the muffin that was sitting in front of him. "I already ordered a large caramel mocha latte for you and a chocolate chip muffin."

Maya stuck her hands out and accepted the coffee and muffin from Lucas. She sat up and took a sip out of the cup. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" she said with a slight moan as the warmth of the coffee and the caffeine started to wake her up.

Lucas laughed. "All the time, babe, but it's always nice to hear it again." He put his arm around her shoulder and sat back on the couch they were sharing. "So are you guys nervous for the first day?"

"Are you kidding? High school isn't gonna know what hit 'em when we get there!" Zay said, sitting up in his seat.

"You're scared aren't you?" Lucas asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm terrified." Zay replied.

"I think it's going to be a good day for us, especially since Farkle and I are going to be competing academically this year. It's going to be interesting to see which one of us is the more intelligent being." Smackle answered to the question Lucas asked.

"I agree. I am very much looking forward to the intellectual competition with you this year Smackle. I am also looking forward to the fact that we all have the same history class together this year, thanks to Riley's dad." Farkle replied.

Riley smiled. "Daddy said he only did that so he can keep an eye on us, but I know it's because we're his favorite students, which is why we have him for homeroom also."

Lucas looked at his watch. "Speaking of homeroom, we should probably go ahead and starting heading to school so we aren't late." Lucas stood up and put his hand out for Maya to grab it and stand up.

"Thanks Huckleberry." Maya said before finishing the last of her coffee and placing the cup on the table. She grabbed her book bag and put it over her shoulder, her hand still in Lucas's. "Alright, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. High school here we come."

* * *

Approaching the double doors of the entrance, Riley grabbed Maya's other hand as they walked into the high school. "Peaches, I'm kind of nervous. What if somehow we all get split up?"

Maya glanced over at Lucas who stood on her right side and he squeezed her hand. "Riles, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna be fine. We all have classes together still, and we all know where your dad's classroom is, we can always meet in there if we get lost or split up."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a bunch of little baby freshmen."

Riley turned and looked at Maya, fear in her eyes.

"Riles, it's okay, I got you." Maya whispered as the 6 friends all stopped walking.

"Welcome to Abigail Adams High School, since you all are new here, we've got a little welcoming present for you." The sound of a girl's voice spoke to them.

The group of six friends turned around and faced where the voice was coming from.

"A welcoming gift? That doesn't sound too bad!" Riley replied.

"Into the hole!" the other girl shouted.

"Are they serious?" Maya whispered.

"Of course they're serious, they wouldn't tell us to do something if it wasn't for a good reason." Riley whispered back.

"And what if we don't?" Lucas responded.

"When my friends say to do something, you do what they say."

The sound of a male voice behind them caused everyone to turn back around.

A look of relief filled Lucas's face as he realized who was talking to him.

"Hey Friar! I didn't know that was you!" The guy said as he clapped Lucas on the back.

"Hey Thor." Lucas replied.

Maya looked up at Lucas. "Huckleberry, you know him?"

Lucas smiled at Maya. "Yeah, this is Thor. He's the captain and the running back of the football team."

"Girls, they're good. We don't need to try to intimidate this group here." Thor placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "This here is the new starting quarterback for the football team, Lucas Friar. And this one here," Thor put his other hand on Zay's shoulder, "is Zay Babineaux, he's the new wide receiver. With these two, we definitely have a shot at winning the title this year, even if we lost half the team to graduation last year."

Thor let go of Lucas's and Zay's shoulders and walked over to the two older girls. "These ladies are Nikki and Francesca." He said, standing between them and placing his arms around both girls' waists.

"Nice to meet you both. This is my girlfriend Maya, her best friend Riley, Riley's boyfriend Farkle, you know Zay, and then Zay's girlfriend Isadora Smackle, but we just call her Smackle." Lucas went around introducing his friends to his teammate, Thor and Thor's friends. "Riley's dad is the new history teacher here, so if you guys have him, he's really good and teaches things that relate to real life."

"Thanks for the tip, Friar. We can see that you guys seem to be a pretty tight knit group, try to keep it that way, but don't be afraid to go out and try new things and meet new people. Just remember that your friends will always be there for you to come back to."

"That's the whole point of the freshmen hole, to make sure that you remember to keep your friends around you and not lose them by getting caught up in the newness that high school brings." Nikki added.

"We'll let you all get to class. See you around." Francesca spoke, as the three upper classmen started to walk away. She turned back around, "Oh and Lucas, Zay, we'll be cheering for you guys on Friday night."

"You guys are cheerleaders? Me too! I'm on Junior Varsity!" Riley shouted after them as they walked away. "Well that was nice." Riley said to her friends with a smile.

"Really Riles? You were scared at first." Maya replied.

"I think we all were." Smackle responded.

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I didn't know where that was gonna go before I realized that it was Thor." Zay added, grabbing Smackle's hand.

"If that's the scariest thing that happens to us today, then it'll be a good first day." Farkle said with a nod of his head. "We need to hurry though, we don't want to get in trouble on the first day, even if it is Mr. Matthews' class that we're going to."

* * *

The first couple days of school seemed to fly by, with Maya quickly becoming a favorite of her art teacher, Mr. Jackson.

"Miss Hunter, if you'll stay back just a moment." Mr. Jackson said as the bell rang to dismiss the class. Maya stayed sitting in her seat.

Mr. Jackson took a seat at his own desk. "When I had heard from Ms. Kossal that there was a student entering high school who showed a lot of promise and talent in art, I was a little skeptical and didn't want to get my hopes up, but after seeing your artwork the last few days Miss Hunter, I'm certain that Ms. Kossal was absolutely correct. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make sure that you learn even more about art and that you afforded every opportunity to explore and display your talents, if you choose to do so."

Maya looked up at her art teacher with a surprised look on her face. "Wow, thank you Mr. Jackson, I just really love coming into art, it's like my mind stops thinking and I just paint or draw what I'm feeling."

Mr. Jackson smiled. "Don't ever lose that feeling, Maya. I know that it's only the first week of your freshman year of high school, but if you wanted to go to college for your artwork or even have a career in art, you could. My job as a teacher is to ensure that you can achieve whatever it is that helps you to succeed." Mr. Jackson nodded his head. "Now Maya, we usually don't ask freshman to join their first week here, but I was wondering if you'd be interested in helping out with the banner for Friday's football game. Usually the art club and some of my best art students design and make the banner that the football team runs out of."

Maya looked up at her art teacher. "Mr. Jackson, that's such an honor for you to offer me a chance to be a part of this so early in my time here at this school. Yes I would love to help and be part of the group that does the banner."

"Perfect! Now don't be too nervous if you can't come up with any ideas of slogans or sayings, we usually pick something as a group that's catchy. It's just a fun little thing to help boost team morale, especially since the team lost most of their main players because they graduated last year."

"It's to boost team morale? I'll definitely try to come up with some good ideas and I can't wait to share them!"

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you agreed to be part of the group, your artwork has been absolutely astounding and I know your input on this will help to put the whole school in good spirits! We meet here in the art room on Thursday afternoon after school so the paint has enough time to dry, but not enough time for people to snoop and steal our ideas."

"Sounds great! I'll be here tomorrow afternoon!"

"The art club will be happy to have you. Have a good afternoon, Miss Hunter."

Maya stood up, gathered her things, and headed towards the door of the classroom. Riley was standing outside the classroom waiting for Maya.

"Peaches, what was that about?"

"Hey Riles." Maya started walking towards her locker. "Mr. Jackson just talked to me and told me that Ms. Kossal told him that I was a really talented art student and then he told me that he was going to do everything that he could to ensure that I learned as much as I could about art, and that he would make sure that I had everything I needed to get into college for art, if that's what I wanted."

"Wow Maya, that's awesome. And as a freshman. You're already talking about college, and I can barely paint purple cats."

"Riles, I love your purple cats. They're what make you, you."

"Thanks peaches." Riley leaned over and hugged Maya.

"Hey Shortstack."

Maya pulled back from her hug with Riley and turned around with a smile on her face. "Hey Huckleberry."

Lucas leaned down and placed a quick kiss to Maya's lips. "I gotta get to practice, I'll see you tonight?"

Maya smiled up at Lucas. "Of course, it's chili night at the Friar house. How could I miss that?"

Lucas smiled down at Maya. "I can't tell if you're dating me because you love me, or if you're just with me for my mama's cooking."

Maya pecked another kiss to Lucas's lips. "You'll never know. Now go get to practice."

Lucas waved over his shoulder as he walked away. "I've got to get to practice too, I wish you would've tried out for cheerleading with me, Maya. I just feel bad because we all have practice after school and you're all by yourself."

"It's okay Riles, that was another thing that Mr. Jackson talked to me about, I've been invited to join the art club and help with the banner for Friday nights."

"That's awesome Peaches! And I'll get to hold your banners up! Aww yay! Lucas and Zay are on the field, you're painting the banner, I'm holding the banner up for them to run through, now all we have to do is figure out how to get Farkle and even Smackle involved and we can all be part of Friday night football."

"Even though I'm painting the banner, I'll still be in the stands watching the game with Farkle, Smackle, and all our parents, covering my eyes every time Huckleberry or Zay gets tackled."

"I can't wait for our first high school football game." Riley leaned over and hugged Maya again. "I'll text you later!"

"Bye Riles, have fun at practice, and be careful!"

Maya shook her head with a smirk and shut her locker.

"Want to grab a smoothie and start our homework while our boys are at practice?"

Maya turned around to see Smackle standing there.

Maya linked her arm with Smackle's arm. "A strawberry banana smoothie sounds awesome right now, let's go to Topanga's."

"So how are your classes going? I only see you in history."

Maya chuckled. "Well it's your own fault, Smackle, you're in all the honor classes."

"All honors classes except for music, which is actually quite fun though. I'm pretty sure all the other girls in there are jealous because this tall, good looking cowboy decided to sit beside me and talks only to me, ignoring all their flirting."

Maya threw her head back and laughed. "Oh man, I'd love to see that."

"It's true, it's like they're personally bothered by the fact that Lucas leans over and whispers in my ear. They think that he's being all flirty with me because I giggle, when really he's just making jokes about the class and the instruments that we're learning about." Smackle laughed. "So how's art class going?"

Maya looked ahead of her as they walked up the sidewalk towards Topanga's bakery. "Art is going really well, actually. Mr. Jackson kept me after class today to talk about how my middle school art teacher, Ms. Kossal told him that I was a really good artist. And then he said that was an understatement, and that my artwork was very promising and that he was going to do all he could to make sure that I am able to learn as much as I can about art." The girls walked into the bakery and headed towards the counter to order their smoothies.

"Wow Maya, that's amazing."

Maya nodded her head. "That's not it though, he even mentioned that if I wanted to go to college for art, he'd ensure that I have all the tools necessary for me to do that."

"It's never too early to start looking into college Maya, my parents put brochures on my pillow for all the Ivy League schools at least a few times a month. But seriously though, you're very talented, and I'm glad that your teacher recognizes that."

The girls grabbed their smoothies from the girl at the counter and went to sit on the couches. "Mr. Jackson also asked me to join the art club. The first meeting is tomorrow, and they design and paint the banners that the team runs through on Friday night."

"Ooh that sounds fun. Do you have an ideas yet?"

"Kind of. I was wanting to do something that mentions Lucas and Zay, but also the whole team. Like an inside joke or lyrics from a song or something."

"Song lyrics? That sounds like something that would be good for those two, especially since we watched that video of their performance from a few years ago."

Both girls laughed.

"Lucas was telling me that the coach is really impressed at how well he and Zay are doing, and that because they've played together for so long that it's just become second nature for them to know what the other is going to do and how Zay can catch almost all the passes that Lucas throws."

"I'm sure they're glad to be back on the football field, it's been a few years, but Zay talks about how much he and Lucas used to play football in Texas."

A grin grew across Maya's face. "I have an idea!" She leaned over and whispered her idea into Smackle's ear, who grinned and nodded her head in agreement at Maya's idea.

* * *

The girls drank their smoothies and worked on their homework for a couple of hours before Lucas and Zay showed up at the bakery.

"Hey boys, how was practice?" Maya asked as Lucas leaned over and pecked a kiss on her lips.

"It was pretty good, Coach Smith said he's really excited to see how the public is gonna act when we win games with a mostly new team." Zay answered.

"I'm just ready to get the first game over with. I think that all the expectations to be good are starting to get to me, Coach Smith is already talking about football scholarships, and it's literally the first week of our freshman year."

"Wow really? Both of you are already getting talks about college and I'm supposed to be the smart one!" Smackle jokingly whined.

"Well, Coach hasn't really said anything to me, just Lucas."

"I wasn't talking about you Zay, I was talking about Maya." Smackle said with a wink.

Maya stood up so Lucas could sit down and then she sat down on his lap. Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mr. Jackson kept me after class today and pretty much told me that my art is really good and that I'm talented and that if I wanted to go to school for art and pursue a career in art he'd make sure that I would learn and have every opportunity available to me to make that possible."

"That's awesome Maya. I'm really proud of you." Lucas said, squeezing Maya around the waist and hugging her.

"That is pretty cool Maya." Zay added.

"And Mr. Jackson invited me to join the art club, which means I'll be helping to make the banners that you guys run through at the football games."

"Oh no." Lucas groaned before leaning his head onto Maya's shoulder.

"What's wrong Lucas?" Smackle asked.

"Maya knows a lot of my deepest darkest secrets, and some of Zay's too. She's gonna put something embarrassing I'm sure." Lucas replied.

An evil grin formed on Maya's face. "I hadn't even thought about that, Huckleberry, but now that you mention it, I'm sure there are lots of things that I could come up with. Hmmm." Maya steepled her fingers together and began to tap them together. "Oh the possibilities."

Lucas glanced over at Zay and then began to tickle Maya around her waist.

"Ok! Ok! I give!" Maya squealed out.

"Say it. Say that you won't do anything too embarrassing." Lucas laughed out as he continued to tickle her.

"I promise I won't do anything too embarrassing!" Maya squeaked.

"Good." Lucas stopped tickling Maya and left his hands wrapped around her abdomen.

Zay and Smackle sat there smiling at their two friends. "Ah, you two crazy kids. Youth today." Zay said while looking at Smackle, rolling his eyes at Lucas and Maya.

"Zay I'm older than you are." Lucas responded.

"Yeah, which is why you should probably get home and eat dinner, since you're old and it's almost your bed time." Zay replied.

"Very funny Zay, but I've really gotta go home anyways cause mama made dinner and I don't want to get in trouble for not being there." Lucas patted Maya's thighs signaling for her to stand up. "Come on Shortstack, let's go back to my place."

The sounds of whistling and whooping that came from Zay and Smackle caused Maya to blush and roll her eyes.

"Bye you perverts. See you tomorrow at school." Maya waved to her friends and held Lucas's hand as they headed towards the subway to go to dinner at Lucas's house.

* * *

Friday rolled around and the six were finished with their first week of high school. Riley stood at her locker wearing her cheerleader uniform. "Football game tonight! Who's excited?"

Lucas stood beside Maya at her locker. "I'm more nervous than excited, but I'm always nervous before the first game of a season."

Maya turned and looked up at Lucas. "You'll be fine Huckleberry. You've ridden Tombstone the bull and you got me to be your girlfriend, this'll be a piece of cake for you."

Lucas smiled down at his girlfriend. "Thanks Shortstack." He smiled and kissed her.

"Bleh. Can you two not be so darn cute all the time?" Riley stated, slamming her locker door shut.

"Really Riles? Cause as I remember someone was kissing a 'Farkley Bear' by our lockers this morning." Maya replied with a smirk on her face.

"Point taken."

"Speaking of Farkley Bear…" Maya glanced behind Riley and saw Farkle approaching.

"Cheerleader Lady." Farkle announced while wagging his eyebrows. "Riley you look absolutely beautiful in your uniform, and I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

"Aww…" Lucas and Maya said together. "And you told us we were being too darn cute." Maya added.

Riley smiled and shook her head. "So, the plan for tonight is that Maya, Farkle, and Smackle are going to watch the game in the stands, I'm going to hold up the banner and then you guys run through it and play the game. When I'm done holding the banner, I'll change and then join the three of you to watch the game. And then after that we'll meet up and grab some pizza after the game ends."

"Yes ma'am Riley. Sounds like a plan. I'll save you a seat in the stands beside me. Mom and Shawn are coming too. We're gonna be sitting with Lynn and Mark and Zay's parents, Chuck and Andrea."

"Ah yes, the in-laws." Smackle added as she and Zay approached their four friends.

Riley and Farkle turned and looked at Smackle as if she'd grown two extra heads. "I'm joking. Zay and I are not married." She turned to look at Maya and Lucas. "It's so easy to rile them up."

Maya laughed at her friends. "It's gonna be fun sitting with both of y'all's parents though, we're gonna hear so many stories about football games from when y'all were younger."

"Did you just use the word 'y'all' in a sentence? Twice?" Lucas asked, his voice getting husky and a predatory look crossing his face.

Maya turned and looked at Lucas, tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth.

Lucas took two steps forward and gently placed his hands on the sides of Maya's face, his fingers slipping into the loose waves of her hair and his mouth attaching to hers.

"Get a room!" shouts could be heard from Zay who stood chuckling off to the side. Riley stood near her locker, covering her face with her hands. After a few seconds the pair pulled apart. "God, I love you." Lucas breathed out, his forehead resting against Maya's.

"Promise?" Maya replied.

Lucas smiled and placed a slower, gentler kiss on Maya's lips.

"As much as I hate to have to be the one to break this up, you two better cut it out before Matthews comes out here and y'all get in trouble. Besides, we've got to get to the locker room to get ready for the game." Zay announced.

Lucas and Maya pulled apart. "I'll see you after the game, yeah?"

Maya nodded her head, not trusting her voice just yet.

"Good. Love you."

Maya cleared her throat. "Love you too."

Lucas and Zay walked off towards the locker room.

"Well, anyone that thought I was the reason why Lucas was ignoring them in music now knows the real reason." Smackle joked. "That kiss was really spicy. I think people around us are still fanning themselves." Smackle glanced over Maya's shoulder and looked at Riley. "You okay there, Bubbles?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Riley removed her hand from her eyes and looked at Maya and Smackle. "Well, I gotta go and meet the other cheerleaders to get ready for the game. Farkle, walk me to the gym."

"Yes dear. Bye Maya, bye Smackle. I'll meet you two at Topanga's so we can head to the game."

* * *

The sounds of the marching band playing the school song filled Maya's ears from her seat in the stands.

"It feels good to be back watching the boys play football." Maya turned around and smiled at Lucas's mom, Lynn.

"You're absolutely right, Lynn. I thought that moving from Texas to New York would end our babies playing football together, but I'm glad that's not the case." Andrea Babineaux replied.

"You girls are in for a treat." Chuck Babineaux said to Maya and Smackle. "Those boys have been playing football together since they were 4. They really know how to put on a good show."

Mark returned to his seat beside Lynn carrying a few cartons of popcorn. "Here you go girls, I got y'all some popcorn."

"Thanks Mr. Mark." Maya added, opening the popcorn box and passing some to Farkle. "This is actually my first football game. I mean, I've seen it on TV, but I've never actually been to a live football game."

"Same here." Smackle responded, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Well the next Texas trip we'll have to take y'all to go see a University of Texas game!" Lynn interjected. "What do you think, Andrea? Think these girls could handle a college game?"

"Oh yeah, Isadora catches on pretty quick and would probably have the entire playbook figured out by the end of the first quarter."

Farkle looked up with a thoughtful look in his eye. "That gives me an idea." He pulled out his phone and started to type some notes down.

"What are you talking about, Farkle?"

Farkle put up a finger, letting her know that he'd answer her in a moment. He finished typing on his phone. "Zay's mom gave me a great idea on how I can become a part of the football team. But I have to work on it before I can really tell you."

Maya shook her head, not wanting to ask any more questions.

"Sorry we're late." Maya looked up to see her parents walking down the bleachers.

"Hey mom, dad." Maya stood up and hugged her parents.

"Hey Lynn. How's it going Mark?" Shawn and Katy asked as they started to sit down beside them.

"Not too bad, just excited to see my boy play football again." Mark answered.

"Y'all, this is Katy and Shawn, Maya's parents." Lynn introduced them, before turning to Zay's parents. "And this is Chuck and Andrea, Zay's parents."

"Nice to meet you." Katy responded.

"I just really hope she doesn't fall on her face." Maya turned around again to see that Riley's parents were walking down the bleachers.

"Cory, she'll be fine. They wouldn't put her in the air if they didn't think she could do it." Topanga tried to reassure her husband.

"Have you met me? That's my child, and we're accident prone!" Mr. Matthews replied.

Lynn smiled as Riley parents sat down beside Maya's parents. "Chuck, Andrea, this is Topanga and Cory Matthews. Riley's parents and the kids' history teacher."

Chuck turned and looked at them. "So you're the reason my son graduated with a C in history."

"Well, I mean, I just…" Cory stammered.

Chuck smiled. "That's his highest grade in history class. Usually we get calls saying that he's failing. Whatever you're teaching them, keep doing it."

"Thank you. But really, he's a good student and he gets the grade that he earns."

The sound of the announcer on the loud speaker caused a hush to settle over the crowd.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first game of the season for the Abigail Adams Patriots as they take on the Westside Bulldogs!_

"Maya, that sign looks awesome! I'm glad that you convinced the art club to use your idea!" Smackle gushed.

"They thought that it fit well, though they didn't know that Lucas and Zay have played football together before and that they're part of the new starting players on the team." Maya replied.

"Oh there's Riley standing on Nikki and Francesca's shoulders holding up the top of the banner." Farkle said with awe in his voice.

"You're really liking this whole dating a cheerleader thing, aren't you?" Maya asked with a smirk.

Farkle mindlessly nodded his head in agreement.

Lucas's mom had her camera out and was taking pictures. "Maya that sign looks amazing, y'all did a good job making that."

" **Spread the Word Around, the Boys are Back in Town**." Mark read aloud.

Chuck laughed. "That's so true! Those boys are back!"

The sound of the drumline mixed with the sound of the football team shouting and hyping each other up behind the banner.

 _Please welcome the Abigail Adams High School Patriots!_

The sound of the paper banner tearing mixed with the erupting cheers from the crowd as Thor, Lucas, and Zay lead the team to the middle of the field.

 _Meeting in the middle of the field and completing the coin toss tonight are: Captain Thor Richardson, and newcomers to the team freshmen Lucas Friar and Isiah Babineaux._

The three boys stood opposite the captains of the opposing team.

"Wow Thor, didn't think Abigail Adams High would be that needy for players that you have two freshmen as your starting quarterback and wide receiver. I guess you're their baby sitter aren't you?" The other team laughed.

Lucas could feel the anger raging up inside him as the other team continued to talk about them. He felt Zay reach out and touch his shoulder.

"Lucas its fine. Don't let them get in your head." Zay whispered.

"Awww, are you little freshmen babies scared? Gonna run back home to your mommies?"

Thor laughed and shook his head. "Brady, I'd stop while I was ahead if I were you, you're just making him madder."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna be scared of some freshman. He's probably only the quarterback of the varsity team because his parents paid for him to skip past JV. Isn't that right, rich boy?"

Lucas continued to focus on his thoughts, trying to ignore the other team.

"Alright boys, I want a nice clean game. Since we're here at Abigail Adams High, we'll let Westside call it."

The referee tossed the coin into the air.

"Heads."

The referee caught the coin. "Tails. Abigail Adams High, your decision."

Thor glanced at Lucas and Zay. "We'll receive."

"Alright teams, to your sides of the field."

"You good, Friar?" Thor asked.

Lucas glanced up in the stands and saw his parents sitting with Zay's parents. He looked to the row below them and saw Maya sitting with Smackle, Riley, and Farkle. He smiled. "Yeah man, I'm good. I'm ready."

The kickoff was good, and now Lucas was ready to play. He stood behind the center, James, and Thor lined up behind him. Zay stood in position off to the far side. He took a deep breath. "Hut one, Hut two, hike!"

The ball flew back towards Lucas as James tossed it to him. Lucas looked out onto the field and saw Zay taking off at full speed past the Westside's defense, turning back to face Lucas with a giant space between himself and the other team. Lucas pulled his arm back and released the ball, where it sailed perfectly through the air and landed into Zay's open hands. Zay ran the rest of the 15 yards and scored a touchdown in the first 20 seconds of the game.

 _I can't believe it folks, the Patriots scored a touchdown in the first 20 seconds of the game! This is gonna be an interesting game!_

"Yeah! That's my boy! Go Zay!" Chuck shouted.

"Woo! Great throw Lucas!" Mark yelled.

"Let's go Patriots!" Riley cheered.

Maya glanced at everyone shouting and decided to cheer along. "Alright Huckleberry!"

* * *

The game continued to go on, and the other team slowly started to lose their overconfidence.

 _13 seconds left on the game clock and the score is 36-12 Patriots. The Patriots have possession of the ball. All they have to do is hold on to the ball until the clock runs out and they'll win. It looks like they're going to run another play._

 _Friar has called the play. It looks like he's going to throw the ball the Babineaux again, no wait, he's passing it to Thor Richardson. Richardson is running the ball! Wow! This team has got some guts and some great playing skills! Richardson shook off number 27, and is still running! 10 yards from the goal, 5 yards, TOUCHDOWN! And with that the clock has run out! ABIGAIL ADAMS HIGH WINS 42-12!_

Lucas grinned as his teammates rushed Thor and put him on their shoulders. Lucas looked up in the stands and saw his family, friends, and friends' families all cheering. He looked out into the crowd and saw all the students and fans cheering for his team. For him. He didn't realize how much he missed football until he was back on the field. He glanced back at Maya and saw her grinning at him. Gosh, he loves her.

Maya grinned as she watched Lucas's team cheer around him and throw Thor onto their shoulders. She grinned as she saw Lucas looking up at her and their families and friends. She saw the look of complete joy and contentment that playing football brought to him. Gosh she loves him.


End file.
